Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop
by draculamomma
Summary: A 24 year old Alice is faced with her childhood once again as she is beckoned to go back to Wonderland once more, this time on a journey far more dangerous than the Queen of Hearts. Alice must save the Mad Hatter from himself. Rating has now changed!
1. News from the white rabbit

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Note: Hello dear readers. I am going all over the place this year, I just saw Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland" and I thought it was pretty decent, not the best work he's done in his career, but not half bad either! You should check it out for yourselves! Just a few things before we get to the main course. First off, if you haven't seen the film yet, I encourage you to do so, and I also at the same time DISCOURAGE you from reading this, because I will be referring and carrying on from where the film left off, so no surprises there. Second of all, I have also written a whole bunch of other amazing stories, so do go ahead and feel free to check those out as well, and leave a nice review if you like. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I have writing it! Comment on it if you will, but be nice, this is my first "Alice in Wonderland" story.

All rights go to Tim Burton's version of the story! ENJOY! FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Chapter 1: News from the white rabbit

Alice couldn't stand it anymore. She slammed her small fists down onto the wooden table in front of her, not caring that she frightened nearly ten men to death in the process. She didn't care, she was beyond caring anymore. All that had mattered to her, and seemed important, suddenly wasn't.

She began noticing this change in herself weeks ago. It had started from the smallest things, and built its way up, eating at her slowly from the inside. All the food had suddenly lost its taste, the water and wine lost its appeal and color in her eyes, all her fellow friends and co-workers seemed…boring.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking so little of the ones who had helped her the most, but she felt that these men weren't the ones who really cared about her, and wanted her to succeed. They were all here on business.

When Alice had refused to marry Hamish five years ago, she truly thought she was safe from the world and its cruel chains upon her neck. She was a free spirited young woman, just celebrating her twenty-forth birthday, and she was suddenly in no mood to be around these…people.

But could she ever voice these thoughts out loud to anyone? Certainly not! It was considered un-ladylike and very rude. Society had once again put limits on her behavior and spirit. Alice had thought she had truly gown over all her childish yearnings, but the more she thought about it, the more she found she hadn't changed in the slightest.

Her hair had grown a little longer over the years, and darkened in its tinge a bit, now adopting a dirt blonde tinge. Her eyes had always remained true to her soul, so there was no change in them, except, if you looked ever so carefully into them, you could see Alice's soul being tortured behind her eyes. There lay a sheet of pain, and white ager behind those beautiful eyes.

"Alice? Whatever is troubling you, my dear?" She looked up from the shiny wood of the desk she was firmly seated at and into the old, kind eyes of Lord Ascot.

The old man had changed a bit, opposite to Alice. His eyes were more shrunken, and every day, the fire in them seemed to diminish. He had grown more lines in his forehead, and his hair was nearly frizzled and worn out.

Alice felt a great deal of pity on the man whom she had nearly thought of as a father figure all these years. He had taken such great care of her; she felt she owed him more than her life at the most.

She reached over and grabbed his hand in her own, smiling at him. "Yes, everything is fine, sorry, I was just…I'm not myself these days. I apologize." Her lady manners were settled back in and she soon forgot what it was she had been so upset about.

She looked down at the stack of papers being placed in front of her, and suddenly it all came back…

**FLASHBACK**

"You could stay." The Mad Hatter suggested, smiling at her in a friendly way, keeping his strange eyes fixed on her.

She wished she had said yes then. She wanted to say yes so very badly, if only one could turn back time…

She smiled at him warmly, very eager to accept, but she suddenly remembered what it was she had to do…

"But I can't." She answered. She wished she hadn't said that immediately after setting eyes on his reaction. The Mad Hatter's warm smile faded ever so quickly, and his eyes darkened, but not with anger, with sadness and a longing destroyed within him.

It tore her soul apart, and she wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him how she wanted to stay with him and him alone, and have tea parties with him all day long, and dance the futterwagon all night long. They would never tire of each other, and have only each other for comfort. She wanted that very much, and she knew he did too. But it was something that simply couldn't be done, but Alice knew the Mad Hatter would eventually understand.

"There are questions I have to answer…" She continued, feeling her heart pound as the Mad Hatter's eyes searched through hers.

"Things I have to do…" She knew what she had to do, and she knew that the sooner she got those things over with, the better it was going to be for everyone. And so she decided to leave, despite the little voice in the back of her head shouting at her to stay, stay with the Mad Hatter forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was ever since that time, those awful, sad memories kept pulling at her hair, throbbing her mind with constant headache, threatening to never leave, until she went back…but she couldn't, she was past Wonderland now…or was she?

She rarely thought about Wonderland, and the reason for this was entirely because of the Mad Hatter. She didn't want to see him in so much pain because of her. He said she would forget him, but she was true to her word, and she thought of him every day, every chance she got.

He was always there, inhabiting the largest parts of her mind and heart, and he would always stay there. He had become a part of her, and would never leave her. This both angered her and made her happy at the same time. She was glad she hadn't forgotten him, but she often wondered if he forgot her…She shook her head rather violently, and found herself wishing she hadn't done so, for her head began to throb once more.

She mustn't think those thoughts; the Mad Hatter was her friend. He would never, ever forget her, he cared for her, he respected her, although he was a loon, he was always going to be her loon.

**Two hours later**

Alice had a hard time keeping her supper inside her stomach during the carriage ride to her modest Victorian home. The ride was always the longest from Lord Ascot's Mansion to her own home.

She closed her eyes and clutched her long tresses tighter and tighter as the carriage went over bumps and all sorts of potholes. Why were there so many blasted potholes?

She cursed inwardly, and counted to fifty-two before the carriage finally stopped, and the driver helped her out. She felt a little dizzy, but made it to her door safe and sound.

She was nearly inside when the driver called her back.

"Miss! You forgot your bags!"

She turned and laughed as she watched the frail driver struggle with her bags.

She reached out and pulled them from his grasp. "I beg your pardon, sir."

He tipped his hat at her.

"And what do I owe you?" She asked, digging into her purse slowly, still trying to get a balance on her legs.

"A shilling, ma'am." He answered quickly.

She nodded and paid the fee.

Once the carriage pulled away, Alice could have sworn she saw a quick movement among some bushed surrounding her large home.

She set her bags down, and squinted into the sunset. The bushes were a dark green color at this time of day, so she had a hard time seeing anything. She paused for a while, waiting to see if the action repeated itself, but when nothing happened, she shrugged and threw her bags inside the home.

She had barely put a foot inside her home, when the rustling came again. This time she was sure she heard it clearly. She closed the door, and walked down the steps leading to her door.

She wrapped her robes around her skinny frame tightly, feeling a little chilly as the fresh spring breezes blew around her.

"Hello?" She called out gently, hoping to coax whatever was in the bushes out.

The rustling grew in the bushes, and Alice smiled.

"Well, how are you doing on this fine day, oh creature which rustles amongst my garden?" She thought she was a little mad, a twenty-four year old grown woman talking to a bunch of rustling leaves and bushes.

"_The Mad Hatter would be so proud to see me talking to inanimate objects." _As soon as she heard that thought in her head, she closed her eyes in pain, and shook her head.

Why must he always bring pain to her heart and mind? Why was it so hard to think of him? She rubbed her aching temples and felt her patience wearing thin.

"Alright then, no more monkey business. I want you out here, right now!" She looked around her surroundings to make sure no one else had heard her. When she was sure she was alone, she turned back to the quick darting movements under the bushes.

"What do you want?" She hissed angrily.

Silence was her only answer.

She rolled her eyes, and walked towards the bush.

"Fine then, I have given you my final warning! If you do not come out this instant, I will have no choice to but to resort to very unlady like behavior, and call someone to control my pest problem!" She threatened the bushes.

Silence answered her back.

She tapped a foot on the grassy grounds, and when she decided she had had enough, she ventured toward the bush quickly.

She stomped her feet and thrashed her arms about, mimicking a wild puppet gone insane. She danced about and created as much noise as she could, thinking there might have been some nosy squirrels, or perhaps a small hedgehog at the most.

She was truly surprised and nearly fainted from shock when a little white rabbit shot out from underneath her feet, and sat down on the cool grass behind her, twitching its nose unpleasantly.

She gasped in surprise as the dewy leaves and grass clippings stuck to her uncovered feet and shoes, slowly seeping into her silky dress and cooling off her heated body. She felt shivers running through her small body, and she tried brushing them away, she didn't want to look foolish in front of a small rabbit.

She gathered herself together, and looked down at the small white rabbit beneath her.

"Right then, what do you want, you mangy thing?" She teased.

The rabbit scratched its ears with a long hind leg. She laughed.

The rabbit suddenly stopped, and glared at her. "And just what is it that you find so amusing about that, Alice?" The rabbit spoke.

Alice immediately felt her breathing stop. She felt her senses leave her body, and she collapsed onto the cold, wet grass like a rag doll.

"You…you just…t-talked…" She whispered.

The rabbit hopped back, as if it were the one who didn't expect her to speak. "What? Alice! Y-you, you haven't forgotten…have you?" He looked at her with sad, beady eyes.

Alice didn't answer for a while. She hadn't forgotten anyone, or anything associated with Wonderland those years ago. She was just so surprised they had come back to her willingly, she didn't have to go after the rabbit this time, and he had come to her!

"I can't believe it…" She whispered, feeling tears rushing to her eyes.

The rabbit sniffed. "Well if I'm a bother, then I shall have to return another time, perhaps when you are yourself…"

He began hopping away, but Alice cried out.

"No! Stop! Please!" She crawled over to him, not caring as her new dress soon became soaked.

The rabbit stopped immediately, and hopped over to her. "So you do remember, Miss Alice!" He cried, his voice lightening up with happiness.

Alice giggled. "How could I ever forget any one of you?" She wanted to grab the rabbit from the grass, and hold him against her body, and never let go. But she knew he would never be pleased with her or let her come near him if she did such an irrational thing.

"Miss Alice, how have you been? You don't look so well of late." He said, in a serious tone of voice which seemed very unusual for a small rabbit.

Alice sighed. "I was asking myself the very same thing."

"You still miss it, don't you?"

"Miss what?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

"Being a child, being and living as the child you once were." The rabbit stated as a matter of factly.

She shook her head, and forced a fake laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, that's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard of!" She backed away from the rabbit, but remained seated in the grass.

The rabbit hopped closer to her. "If you say so."

"Yes! I do say so!" Alice hissed, regaining some control.

"I grew up years ago, I cannot go back…"

The rabbit didn't say anything. He simply sat and sniffed about.

"You are truly being missed, to be honest." He suddenly said.

Alice looked down at him, a small smile playing at her rosy lips. "Am I?" She ventured.

The white rabbit simply nodded, his eyes looking up at her in a pleading manner.

She suddenly frowned. "You don't know what you're saying! I cannot simply ignore all my duties, and stop my life right now! I can't!"

The rabbit backed away at her sudden outburst.

"No one's asking that much of you, Miss. We ask so very little, just a simple visit, won't that do?"

She sighed and felt her heart beating faster and faster. If she came back, she would see him…

The rabbit was growing impatient at her blank outs, and pawed at her gently. She looked down at him once more.

"Alice, please, we need you back in Wonderland."

She got up and shook her head as she picked grass and dirt off her dress. "Look what you've made me do…go and ruin my dress…" She muttered to herself.

"You can have better ones if you come with me." He promised.

Alice threw her hands up in the air in desperation. "That's not the point!" She shouted, feeling very foolish.

The rabbit cowered beneath her tall form.

"I must be dreaming again…I'm dreaming!" She laughed.

The rabbit straightened up at this. "That's what you said the first time, Miss, and look how wrong you were!"

"But this isn't the same! I was nineteen years old! I'm older now, and wiser!" She cried.

The rabbit smiled lightly. "Miss, you were always smart, just as you are now, it hasn't changed, and it never will. You were afraid then, and you still are, which is why you must come back!"

Alice felt tears in her eyes, but she quickly batted them away. "How can I?"

The rabbit snorted. "I already told you, Miss, by following me!"

"No! That's not what I meant; I meant how can I do all that? I'm not the same girl as I was before!"

The rabbit backed away from her once again in confusion. "Oh dear…do you mean to tell me I've gotten the wrong Alice again?" He asked, feeling rather annoyed.

Alice frowned. "You never got the wrong Alice, you had the right one the entire time, and it was me all along."

"That's what I thought." The rabbit answered, grinning happily.

Alice sighed again. "You still don't understand."

"No, _you_ don't understand, Miss, and we are going to help you understand." It sounded like a threat, and Alice felt herself getting colder by the second.

She gazed up away from the rabbit, and looked across the little piece of land she occupied. The sun had nearly disappeared behind a long row of trees far off into the distance, and it left off a nice glow of orange and red.

There were hardly any clouds, despite the cooler weather this time of the year. A crow cawed somewhere far off in the distance, as if complaining about Alice's situation.

Alice was interrupted by the sound of a small cough. She was brought back down to the grass by the white rabbit, which looked as if he weren't going anywhere until she agreed to go along with him.

"You're a nasty, stubborn little thing, aren't you?" Alice teased.

The rabbit thumped a foot on the ground, as if in applaud.

"Supposing I go along with you, just _suppose_," she said, choosing her words carefully. "What is to become of me then? Do I have to stay this time? Is there trouble again? Is the Red Queen back? You haven't given me any information!" She said, feeling more hyped by the second.

The rabbit shook its head, as if in wonder at her behavior. "So many questions, Miss, why so many questions? What happened to just tumbling down the old rabbit hole?"

Alice shrugged, feeling younger than she had in years. All her work and time spent away from Wonderland had suddenly made her feel so…old. She shuddered in disgust at the word. There was no way she was ready for that. She had barely begun her life, there still lay a whole bunch of adventures for her to explore!

The rabbit hopped over to Alice once more, and nudged his head against her hands. When he got no recognition, he hopped onto her lap.

"Please Miss, this time, there is no Jabberwocky, I promise."

Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"That was one of the hardest things I ever did in my life." She said more to herself than to the rabbit in her lap.

"And yet you still accomplished it all, Miss. If it weren't for you, we'd all have been ruined by the Red Queen, doomed to be her slaves forever!"

Alice smiled, feeling her confidence grow. "It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"But it was, Miss! To us! You won us our freedom! You saved us all! How can you say that wasn't a big deal?" The rabbit hopped excitedly on her lap.

It was then that Alice suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing his little black jacket…

"Say, why aren't you wearing your little black jacket?" She asked.

The rabbit sniffed. "You have an awful lot of gardeners here; don't you think one of them would find it a little odd if they saw a white rabbit with a black coat on?"

Alice frowned. "But I thought I was the only one who could see you?"

The rabbit shook its head. "Not anymore. This is why I came back to you Miss. There is something going on…something strange..."

Alice suddenly stood up in fright, knocking the rabbit down onto the soft grass.

"Don't tell me she's back! She can't be! Her sister banished her!" She clenched her hands into tiny fists.

The rabbit rolled over and looked up at her, wincing in pain. "That hurt, Miss."

"Sorry." She uttered, feeling her cheeks ignite with embarrassment.

"It's not the Red Queen, Miss. It's _something_, more so than someone. The Underworld isn't what it used to be...since you left, things took a drastic change for the worse."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" Alice said sadly.

The rabbit nodded. "I knew you'd answer that way, which is why I came to find you myself on this very night. We cannot wait much longer, we are running out of time, Miss, and we need your help once more."

Alice sighed and paced back and forth on the grass. She didn't want to go back, but a part of her told her this was for her own good. Her friends needed her, and she knew deep down inside that she needed them as well.

A thought suddenly took her by surprise. She leaned forward and faced the rabbit.

"Is it the Mad Hatter? Is he in trouble?" She asked, getting down on her palms to face him.

The rabbit bounced back. "It's not what you think, Miss, you best come and see it for yourself to believe it. I cannot say anymore."

Alice couldn't take the suspense any longer. She knew she had to go back to Wonderland to finish what she had started; she closed her eyes, and nodded before speaking.

"Alright, I will come."

End of chapter 1 I hope you guys liked it, I hope it wasn't too bad of a start, next chapter is coming up soon, and we'll see the Mad Hatter in it! Leave nice reviews, and I'll bring nice chapters. 


	2. Mad, Mad Hatter

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Not a lot to say this time, thank goodness, lol, but here is chapter 2, be nice, enjoy, and I LOVE TIM BURTON! All rights to him for his creation and inspiration. Without him, this story would not exist. Sad, huh? For entertainment purposes only.

Also be sure to check out my other stories, and leave comments if you wish. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you!

Chapter 2-Mad, Mad Hatter

The white rabbit hopped up and down excitedly once he heard Alice agree to come along with him back to the Underworld.

"This way!" he shouted out excitedly as he hopped as fast as he could past the bushes and into a large field filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers.

Alice was right behind him, but she stopped once she set her eyes on the flowers ahead of her. This flower field was the great divide between her land, and someone else's private property. She dared not set a foot past the flowers.

But the little white rabbit was already far ahead of her, dashing off into the setting sun. She feared she would lose him entirely if she didn't act now. Just when she was about to open her mouth and yell at him to come back, the rabbit suddenly stopped running, as if it had sensed her unease.

He stood up and sniffed the air, and hopped a few inches until he was within a good distance close to her.

"Come along Alice, we don't have time!"

She felt so helpless on the other side of the large flower field.

"I can't go past here! I'm sorry, I can't!" She called back to him.

"Why ever not?" He called back.

"This is not part of my property, someone will surely see me, and I'll be in for it then!"

The rabbit suddenly ran back to her as fast as a white bullet, until he was right in front of her again.

"So be it." Was all he said before he reached behind his back and pulled out a small carrot.

Alice eyed the carrot with hesitation.

"And what good will a carrot do me now?" She asked.

The rabbit set it down below her feet.

"Just eat it, and see for yourself."

Alice did just that. She reached down and took the carrot, and munched on a bit of it.

"It's not poisoned, you know." The rabbit mocked.

Alice raised a slender, delicate eyebrow and finished her carrot. She soon felt a sudden change in the air around her. She turned her head about, sniffing the air, she suddenly smelled all sorts of strange and exciting things.

She could smell what her neighbors were eating; she smelled all the kinds of different scents each and every flower in the field held. It was a truly amazing experience.

"White rabbit, this cannot be, I thought it only worked in Wonderland…"

Before he could answer her back, Alice suddenly felt herself shrinking, like she had many years ago. It was a warm, fuzzy, unclear feeling.

She saw the ground drawing closer and closer to her, until it was suddenly literally at her nose. Alice was shocked to see her nose, it was now a nice, pink color, and much shorter than her own…it took her a second or two to realize she was also a rabbit!

She looked down at her new paws, and squeaked in surprise. She tried them out as soon as she could, feeling like a child on Christmas morning.

She felt the earth moving beneath her feet. She could feel the worms shifting right below her in the muddy brown soil; she could feel the rocks and grass blades everywhere she stood. It was such an amazing experience.

But Alice had no time for sight-seeing or experimentation. She had to use her time wisely.

"The magic will wear off soon; animal spells don't work quite well on humans." The rabbit said, hopping away from Alice.

Alice nodded quickly, and followed him, amazed at how well and quickly she had adapted to her rabbit form.

She didn't feel tired at all as they ran and ran through the flowers, and she stopped to sneeze every once in a while, but other than that they made their way silently through the dark, like little ghosts in the night.

They stopped at the end of the flower field, and they were now at the beginning of the woods. But the white rabbit didn't stop; he kept going with Alice trailing behind him.

Alice was about to ask when they were going to stop, when the rabbit suddenly halted. She nearly ran into his back, but stopped as her animal senses were far more acute than her human ones.

She hopped to the white rabbit's side, and found herself peering at the edge of a small pond.

Alice leaned over a bit to glance at her reflection. She was met face to face with the cutest rabbit she had ever seen. She saw a fluffy, but very shapely golden blonde rabbit staring back at her, with pink, slender ears, a nice white tail, and a cute pink nose.

Her beady eyes were changed to black, but she didn't mind it one bit.

"If you're done ogling at your own reflection, I'd appreciate it if you listened to me." The white rabbit said, suddenly bursting into her thoughts rudely.

Alice hopped back to his side, and sat, waiting for his next instructions.

The white rabbit turned to her and nodded. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to try and hop over the pond by using the lily pads for support."

Alice felt her eyes widen. Not this again! She had a hard time trying to hope from one stone head to the other five years ago when she reached the Red Queen's castle, and that was when she was even tinier than a mouse, now she was a rabbit, weighed more, and they had lily pads to help? There was no way this was going to work out.

She planted her strong feet firmly onto the soft ground. "I can't! I will fall in and drown!" She cried.

The white rabbit budged her with his wet nose. "And you call yourself brave! Hmf! Sometimes I wonder if it really was you who killed the Jabberwocky!"

"How could you say such a thing?" Alice cried, getting really defensive all of a sudden.

The white rabbit simply stared at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, playing it cool.

"I'm the one who was brave enough to risk my life! How could you say otherwise?"

"Because you're acting like a coward!" The white rabbit shot back.

Alice was about to retort back with something rude, but the rabbit sighed and stepped forward.

"Look, the only way we can get to the tree that has a rabbit hole is to cross this pond. I'm going. You can come, or go back home, looking like that, and get caught by a gardener. It's all your choice, Alice." With that last remark, he hopped gracefully from where he stood on the edge of the pond, to one large lily pad.

Alice was about to scream and cover her eyes, when she heard no splash. She looked on and saw that the white rabbit had magically flown through the air and landed perfectly on a lily pad. He turned to her and lifted his ears high in the air, before continuing on with the next lily pad.

"_Well if he can do it, what's stopping me?"_ Alice asked herself.

She soon gathered her courage, and tried mimicking what she saw the white rabbit do.

Alice gathered herself into a tiny ball, and pushed off as hard as she could on her long, powerful back legs. Amazingly enough, the whole motion felt so effortless to her as a rabbit. She saw herself flying through the air, and time itself, as she looked above her and saw the night sky now filled with many little stars and planets.

She looked back down at the pond, and before she knew it, she had landed safely beside the white rabbit on another lily pad.

He seemed impressed. "You skipped two lily pads; you're a far better hopper than I am."

She smiled as best as she could as a rabbit, and they moved on towards the edge of the pond. In no time both rabbits were hopping along smooth grass once more, passing a whole bunch of large, old trees in the process.

Alice felt her tiny rabbit heart beating faster and faster, but not from fatigue, from excitement. The closer they grew to the rabbit hole, the happier and she felt.

They soon stopped and Alice knew exactly where they were. She smiled inside and outside, as she looked at the old, twisted tree she had seen all those years ago, still fresh in her mind. The white rabbit hopped closer to the hole, and peered down into its blackness.

He turned back to Alice, and nodded. "Well, go on then!"

Alice hesitated. She was much smaller now, and she knew every well what lay before her, and didn't want the fall to hurt her badly. She heard the white rabbit sigh behind her, and he hopped closer to her.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" With that, he gave her a hard shove, and into the hole rabbit- Alice fell.

Alice screamed once more as she felt gravity's cruel clutches grab hold of her as she plunged deep into the dark, magical abyss.

She felt herself changing as she fell, she saw before her very eyes as her paws extended into humans hands once more, her nice golden fur disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her with nice, smooth human skin. Her long ears shrunk away and shortened into human ones.

Alice bounced off of dark walls, groaning as she saw tons of little stop watches fly all around her as she flew deeper and deeper down the hole. She saw little rabbits running everywhere; she heard the voice of the Red Queen yelling: OFF WITH HER HEAD! And she cringed in fear, expecting the Queen to show up, but she never did.

Alice soon felt a large pain in her side, and she noticed she was soon upside down, her thick hair hanging above her head, brushing past her face. She soon flipped over, and landed on her face in pain.

As soon as she recovered, she smiled down at the checkered floor beneath her, in the claustrophobic room she had once started out in. She looked to the center of the room, and as if on cue the little glass table sat there, smiling at her in a weird way.

She walked over to it, this time well aware of what items lay on the table, and what one item was below it. She carefully pocketed the little piece of cake with read: EAT ME.

She also grabbed the key which would open the smallest and darkest door in the room, and held it in her hand as she opened the little bottle which read: DRINK ME.

Alice did as the bottle said, and took a small sip. In no time she was able to fit through the door when she unlocked it.

She couldn't help but smile when she opened the door and looked around at the colorful flowers which stood around her. Alice walked towards the flowers, but oddly enough, when she got close to them, she noticed something strange about them…they were different, but she couldn't place a finger on it…she almost had it when she heard a cough.

She looked in front of her and smiled when she saw the white rabbit with Bayard Hamar, the Bloodhound. She threw her arms around the Bloodhound immediately, she was so happy to see him again.

"I've missed you so much! How are your puppies?" She asked, her eyes beaming on him.

He wagged his tail happily. "They're fine Alice, but I think, more importantly, we should all be asking how you are doing."

Alice giggled. "At this moment, really excited to see you!"

The Bloodhound barked happily, and dashed away from Alice, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following.

The white rabbit turned to follow as well.

Alice walked a little slower, trying to talk to the white rabbit. "There is something different."

"I told you." The rabbit said calmly.

"Yes, but I can't put my finger on it."

The rabbit merely said nothing as they walked through the mess of flowers, until Alice suddenly noticed the grass was losing its color the further on they walked. A little fog had crossed the valley, but where had it come from?

Alice looked at her side, to find the white rabbit gone. She began to panic; she didn't want to be left alone in the Underworld.

She quickened her pace once she heard the Bloodhound bark.

"I'm here!" She called out into the cool fog.

The barking soon grew faint, they were growing further and further apart.

She was about to call for help when she noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her.

She felt her heart beat slow down. "Am I ever glad to see you, but you really shouldn't frighten me like that!" She cried to the Cheshire Cat.

The cat grinned his infamous grin, revealing his amazingly straight and large white teeth to Alice as he appeared, sitting in front of her on a large toadstool.

"Well, well, well, what brings you back here?" He asked, purring as he stretched his big body before her.

She wanted to tell the cat to go away, as he was teasing her, but she didn't want to be left alone again. "Please help me, I'm lost."

"That much is very obvious." The fat cat purred on.

Alice was beginning to grow weary of this game. "Alright, if you don't help e out right now, I'm going to call for Bayard to come and get you."

The cat only grinned wider. "Oh? And I suppose that was a threat, young Alice?"

She frowned at him. "I mean it!"

He grinned some more before disappearing in a puff of smoke, and then reappearing beside her right ear. He purred into it playfully, and she went to hit him, but his disappeared again, laughing in the fog.

"What's happened to this place?" Alice asked herself.

"What are you talking about? It's the same! It always has been the same…" The Cheshire cat's voice lowered in octaves as he grew further away from her.

She saw his silly grin once more, before he vanished completely out of sight. Alice was left alone in the cold forest once more. She shivered and walked on, trying to find her friends quickly.

She nearly ran into the white rabbit after she had been walking for only a few minutes.

"There you are!" He cried, helping her up.

"I just saw-"

"Never mind that," he interrupted, "we have to find the Mad Hatter!" The white rabbit interrupted.

Alice suddenly froze on the spot. She was not yet ready to face the Mad Hatter. Or was she? She didn't have time to decide before she was pulled forward by the white rabbit.

She noticed Bayard had somehow disappeared.

"Where's Bayard?" She asked.

The white rabbit didn't answer as they passed the woods, and drew into a clearing Alice often saw in her dreams. She wanted to stop walking right away and turn back, but her feet didn't listen to her, and she was dragged on by the white rabbit.

Alice didn't dare look up into the eyes of the Mad Hatter, so she chose to look at the ground instead. The white rabbit eventually stopped dragging her near the tea party table, and soon hopped away, leaving her to deal with the Mad Hatter alone.

She stood frozen on the spot, and counted to ten before she slowly looked up. The tea party was the same as always, but then again, it was not. This time, something had changed. Alice wasn't sure what it was, she couldn't put her finger on the spot.

She walked forward, baby steps, until she could see the Mad Hatter's tall hat clearly through the thick fog. The March Hare threw a teacup in her direction which she cleverly avoided.

Maniacal laughter followed the crashing of the teacup, but Alice paid it no heed. She looked on at the head of the Mad Hatter, but she noticed it was bowed in a rather odd position. It wasn't bowed straight downward, as if he were praying, but the Mad Hatter's head was tilted oddly to the left, and his red curly hair covered most of his face, so she couldn't see anything. His hat was pulled down, covering his eyes, so she could barely make them out. All Alice could see where his lips.

Another teacup followed by a sugar cube came flying in her direction, but she avoided them both.

"A very merry un-birthday, to you! To you!"Sang the March Hare as he filled his dirty, broken cups with tea as he laughed and laughed.

Alice glared at him, but she knew it wouldn't help the situation. He was mad, and beyond all help. Instead she focused on the Mad Hatter.

Carefully, Alice approached his end of the table, making little movements as possible. It had been five years since their last encounter, and she didn't want him to grow madder than he already was.

She took deep breaths as she drew closer and closer to him, his head was still bowed. Was he asleep? She dared not wake a sleeping Mad Hatter.

"_Maybe I'll come back another time…"_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a long laugh, and then a crashing and smashing of plates and teacups on the ground below.

"Oh darn it! I've gone and spoiled my tee!" The March Hare cried.

Alice closed her eyes, and tied to drown out the twisted laughter of the March Hare. Was she being extra sensitive, or did the March Hare seem madder since the last time she saw him? Alice peered over in his direction quickly, and got a good look at him before he noticed.

His eyes seemed more unfocused, as if they were just buttons someone had sown in, his face was longer and had more of a depressing mood to it, his ears were droopier, and some flies were buzzing about his form. Alice felt a strange amount of pity for the March Hare. The white rabbit was right; something had seriously changed since she had left the Underworld.

Alice turned back to the unmoving Mad Hatter, and she counted slowly in her head before taking a deep breath and laying a hand on his shoulder. She shook him as gently as she could.

"Tarrant?" She was afraid to say anymore.

He didn't move. She tried again, yet nothing came of it. She was about to quit and leave, when she turned back to the table, and saw the Cheshire cat again.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him.

He grinned and hissed back playfully. "For you to wake him up."

"He's asleep then?" She asked.

"You'll soon find out, go on, try it, if you can." He purred with delight.

She looked at the Mad Hatter frozen in the dim fog, and thought against it. "I better not-maybe some other time."

Before she could get an answer, the cat disappeared again. Alice shivered. She didn't want to wake the Mad Hatter at all. She had changed her mind; she knew she wasn't ready to see him yet. But she knew she had no choice.

She shook him once more, and called out to him louder, and more clearly. "Tarrant? It's me, Alice; I have come back to you!"

When he didn't move for the final time, Alice lowered her hand in relief. She would have to try another time. It was then too late before Alice noticed his green eyes pop open, and his long, strong hands grasped her throat as an angry, dark, murderous glare crossed his face.

End of chapter 2! Did anyone else think of the Pale Man from "Pan's Labyrinth" when the Mad Hatter sat unmoving at the table in the fog? I sure did! I will be back with more soon!


	3. The Top Hat and the Tea Party

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Wow, I just wanted to send a special thank you to all those who added this story to their 'favorite's' list, their 'story alerts', and 'author alert'. Thank you guys so very much, it means a lot to me. I have gotten a lot of encouragement, and I will try to update every day if possible, but just to let you all know, I am a first year university student, and I'm getting closer to my exam dates, so don't be upset if I don't update for a while, it's not my fault, I still will continue this story up till the end, I will not abandon it, so never fear, Draculamomma is here hahaha.

But anyways, continuing on with the story, rating might change though, due to violence and sexual tension. Enjoy and leave reviews if you wish. Thank you all again!

Chapter 3-The Top Hat and the Tea Party

Alice felt her eyes widen not only in fear of the estranged Mad Hatter's grip on her throat, but because of the way his eyes were set upon her. His eyes were an odd blood red color, and they were wide as saucers. She reached forward and grabbed his hands around her throat, trying to pull him off with no success.

"P-p-please, s-stop…" She choked out painfully.

The Mad Hatter squeezed harder, and he suddenly opened his mouth and yelled in a voice mocking the Red Queen's: "OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD! He chanted the Queen's words over and over and over, and it was all that clouded Alice's slowly dissolving mind as she ran out of air.

She heard the March Hare's cruel laughter from somewhere behind her, but it was drowned out with the Mad Hatter's voice growing louder and louder.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" She thought he would never stop, and she loosened her hold on his hands, especially when she felt his fingernails digging into her soft skin.

She felt her eyes begin to close despite her battle to keep them open. She was finding it harder and harder to control her body movements, but soon her arms drooped down to her sides, and she began feeling colder and colder by the minute. She stood coughing, and suddenly relaxed in his strong grip.

All was not lost, a large tea pot was soon thrown in their direction, and it hit the Mad Hatter right on the head, knocking off his top hat in the process. He fumbled backwards, letting Alice drop like a rag doll onto the ground.

"My hat! Not my hat!" He screamed, running after it.

The white rabbit hopped over to Alice. He pushed her into a sitting position. "Alice! Miss Alice! Please, wake up!" He called over and over again, while keeping his eyes on the Mad Hatter's back as he put on his hat.

At the sound of Alice's name, the Mad Hatter stopped dusting himself over and slowly turned to face the white rabbit and Alice's passed out body.

"Alice! Why didn't you say so?" His eyes were still not back to their original color, but he looked a little less dangerous for the time being.

He swooped down before the white rabbit could do anything, and pulled her body up, and threw her into an old tattered chair at the table.

"March Hare! Look! It's Alice! She's returned!" He sang out, sitting down and helping himself to some tea.

The March Hare giggled and suddenly jumped on the table, dancing about.

"Yes! What a splendid idea! Let's sing for her!" The Mad Hatter shouted out.

"A very merry un-birthday to you! To you! A very merry un-birthday to you!" Their off-key voices soon brought Alice back to consciousness. She looked about and saw the Mad Hatter sitting to her left, holding a spoon in his hands and conducting the March Hare to sing.

She coughed, and spoke gently despite her aching throat. "Tarrant, please, I'm just s-so glad to s-s-see you." She coughed for a while, before clearing her throat.

The Mad Hatter smiled over at her. "Yes yes, happy un-birthday!" He finished the song, and handed her a cup of tea.

Alice actually drank the tea, feeling very thirsty after his odd attack on her. She sipped it all down, and looked back over at him. He had changed a little, she decided. His hair was a little longer, almost touching past his shoulder blades, but it still remained as crazy as it was before. His eyes however, weren't the same at all. It almost seemed as if he had suffered from the same malady Alice had been suffering the last five years…

She leaned forward to take a good look at his eyes, when he suddenly turned to her, and spoke in his thick Irish accent.

"My lady, you've come a long way, haven't you? You must be exhausted!" He stood up, and suddenly began massaging her.

"Tarrant please! I need to speak with you; I need to speak to you alone!" She cried out, and suddenly he stopped just as she wished.

He bent forward, and looked at her, before sitting down again. This time, his murderous look was back.

"You said you'd be back before I knew it, you said you'd be back!" He stood up again, and reached for her neck, but was pulled back by the white rabbit.

Alice jumped off her seat, and retreated as far back as she could. "What's happened to you? Hatter!" She simply couldn't understand why her best friend wanted her dead all of a sudden.

The white rabbit was having an extremely difficult time holding the Mad Hatter back by holding on to the end of his long coat.

"Miss Alice!" He called, before noticing that the Hatter's coat was slowly tearing apart.

"What's gotten into everyone?" She cried.

The Mad Hatter didn't seem to be hearing a word she said, as he tore at her with his powerful, pale hands. The rabbit wasn't going to hold him for much longer at this rate.

The Mad Hatter thrashed about like some wild animal recently captured from some deserted jungle, arms thrashing about like great wings, his nails suddenly looking a lot like claws, and his teeth being bared forward, as if in a hiss.

Teapots, spoons, forks, and plates were soon thrown about everywhere, flying in all directions, as both the Mad Hatter and the March Hare began throwing them around. Alice had to duck as best as she could to avoid getting hit.

Eventually, she ran under the table, and hid there, fearing for her life. She had never been this afraid whenever she had come for a visit! What had changed this time? She heard the Mad Hatter's screams slowly dying down, but she feared he would soon get started up again, so she remained hidden under the table, crying silently to herself.

She nearly screamed when she saw the table cloth being lifted, but to her relief a large black nose sniffed at her, and she saw a pair of white, fluffy feet.

She reached forward and nearly hid behind Bayard and the white rabbit, keeping her eyes on the Mad Hatter, who was now back at his seat at the table, eyes cast forward, but not looking at anything in particular, just staring blankly ahead.

Alice wanted to cry, scream, and throw a major temper tantrum all over the place. She couldn't believe what just happened in less than a few minutes ago. She always thought she had known her friend, and she cared for him dearly. She had to admit, there was a lot to his complicated nature and behavior she didn't necessarily like, and approve of, but she still managed to accept him for who he was, and she even went many steps further by trying to think about him every day, and wish for his well being.

Alice freely let her tears flow this time, not caring in the least that they were now fall all over the white rabbit and Bayard's fur. She just couldn't believe the bizarre transformation her best friend had gone under. It was if he had been put under the darkest spell. She pushed away from the Bloodhound and the rabbit, and stepped closer to the Mad Hatter, but was stopped as Bayard clutched at her dress with his mouth, eagerly pulling her back.

"Alice, don't, he'll hurt you again." The white rabbit warned.

Alice stopped in her path, and suddenly turned to the white rabbit, fire blazing in her young eyes. She ran forward and threw herself down onto her knees, grabbing the white rabbit by the collar of his coat, which was now on his shaking body.

"It was you! You dragged me back here! Explain this! What have you done to him?" She cried, dripping her warm, salty tears all over him.

The white rabbit cowered before her, and nearly crouched into a tight ball. "I did nothing! Nothing at all! Stop yelling at me, Alice! Please! Compose yourself!"

Alice screamed in frustration and eventually dropped down completely, letting the rabbit go. She pounded her fists onto the hard ground repeatedly, not caring that she looked like a petulant child.

Once she had enough, and her fists were burning red and throbbing with pain, she stopped and wiped her tears away quickly, pretending as if they were never there.

"What am I supposed to d-do?" She wheezed out, forgetting her throat was still burning with pain.

The white rabbit placed a gentle paw on her shoulder. "He's gone mad, my dear. But not a good mad, a bad mad!"

She glared at him. "Mad is mad! How can you possibly-" She stopped once she heard the Mad Hatter snoring loudly from his seat at the table.

The March Hare started up in another fit of psychotic laughter. "It's raining, it's pouring! The old man is SNORING!" He yelled the word 'snoring' extra loud, waking the Mad Hatter up in a crazed frenzy.

"Can it!" He yelled, throwing a teacup at the March Hare.

Alice turned back to the white rabbit. 'This isn't him!"

"Can can, can you do the can can, can you do the can can!" The March Hare suddenly sang out in his deranged voice, laughter with every word.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" The Mad Hatter's eyes glowed a dangerous orange, and he slammed his fists down onto the table, sending spoons and dishes flying high into the air, and come crashing back down.

Alice gasped in horror at the sight before her. A dark cloud seemed to have gathered right above the Hatter's head, casting an eerie glow off his eyes and into the fog. He looked like some demon version of himself.

Alice wanted no more of this. She had to leave. She stood, gathering her long dress and stockings, and ran away from the tea party, sobbing loudly.

"No, wait! Please Alice! Come back!" The white rabbit yelled after her desperately.

"I won't!" She cried into the cold wind as she ran as fast as she could, trying to get the image of the vicious Mad Hatter out of her mind. There was no force on earth, or otherwise, that would make her go back to the Mad Hatter. She couldn't have him try to kill her again. She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Alice soon tripped over a hidden log, and fell on her stomach, feeling her heart beating wildly against the fading grass of the Underworld. She felt as if all the air had been knocked of out her. She just lay still against the leaves and the cool grass, breathing heavily, waiting for her breathing to come back to a normal, steady pace.

Once it did, Alice rolled over on her back, and looked up at the sky ahead of her, and nearly screamed when she came face to face with the Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum. She forced back a scream, a little angry that her friends seemed to be popping up at the worst times.

Alice stood carefully, not too sure if the little twins were going to treat her the same way the Mad Hatter had. But Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum only smiled and waved at her simultaneously.

"Hello Alice!" Twiddle dum cried out joyfully.

Twiddle dee suddenly smacked Twiddle dum. "Don't be stupid, that ain't Alice!" He whispered, only loud enough for Alice to hear.

Alice sighed. "No, it's me, I have returned."

They suddenly ran all around her, laughing like little children.

"See I told you it was Alice!" Twiddle dum cried, pulling on Alice's clothes excitedly.

Alice felt her arms being twisted and pulled in many directions at once. She shoved the twins as far away from her as possible.

"Has everyone gone mad around here?" She cried angrily.

"No Alice, that'll be the Mad Hatter, he's the one who's mad!" They laughed and giggled.

Alice shuddered once she heard his name again. "Don't tell me about him! I've already seen enough!"

The twins danced around in little circles, singing and humming to themselves, while making Alice dizzy as she turned and tried to follow them.

"Please, I don't have time for this…" She wheezed out painfully.

"Aw come on Alice, we only want to play! We haven't seen you in years!" Twiddle dee cried as he danced around her, moving quite fast for a short, chubby person.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum angrily. "Well I don't want to play, so stop it right now! Both of you just stop!"

The twins stopped immediately, and looked up at her in shock. "What's this? Alice doesn't want to play? Why not?" Twiddle dum asked in shock.

Alice rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "Please, I'm very tired you two, so very tired…"

They stood quietly, watching her.

Alice sighed and sat down, but no sooner had she bent down, when she saw a little toad stool running towards her backside with such speed.

She sat down upon it and was surprised to feel how comfortable it was.

"Thank you." She said to it, knowing it would respond.

"No problem Alice! Anything to help the warrior who fought for the White Queen!" The pink and green spotted toad stool replied.

Alice smiled weakly. She looked ahead of her, and saw Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum grab hold of each hand gently smiling at her.

"I just need to rest for a moment, if you will." She said softly. She felt her heartbeat slow down, and she almost felt entirely relaxed, but the Mad Hatter's wild eyes came back to her mind, and she soon felt her breathing pick up.

"Are you alright Alice?" Twiddle dee asked. Twiddle dum suddenly shoved him hard, knocking him onto the grass.

"Of course she's not alright, silly! Look at her! She looks like death itself!"

Twiddle dee ran back and pushed Twiddle dum hard onto the ground, and they both rolled around packing little punches and insults at each other.

Alice stood from her seat, and pulled them apart from one another, She had never seen them so violent toward one another, something was definitely wrong in the Underworld.

"What's gotten into everyone? First the Cheshire cat, then the Mad Hatter, now you two! What's going on?" She cried angrily, wanting some answers fast.

Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum hung their heads low in shame. "We're sorry Alice." Twiddle dee began, but he was soon hit over the head by Twiddle dum.

"No! I'm sorrier!" He cried.

"No, I am!"

"No! Me!"

"ENOUGH!" Alice shrieked, standing between both of them.

"You're behaving like little monsters!" She cried angrily.

"We're not monsters!" Twiddle dum cried angrily.

Alice stormed away from them. "Fine! Go ahead and continue your actions, don't mind me then!"

But they followed her right out of the woods, and they kept walking until they reached a giant glob of green ahead of them. Alice barely noticed it, until she ran right into it.

"What's this?" She asked herself, looking up at the giant green object in front of them.

Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum looked up as well, and they cried out in shock and surprise. They backed away and began running away from Alice and the mysterious green object.

"Well, we better be on our way, Alice, see you later!" Twiddle dee called as he followed Twiddle dum back into the thick trees.

Alice was about to call after them, but she thought it better if she were alone, rather than having them argue with each other and pester her further.

She peered up at the mysterious green thing ahead of her, and she craned her neck so far up, that it hurt. The object was nearly half the size of the Red Queen's castle. Alice walked around it, mouth wide open in shock. It seemed to have a circular shape, she gathered.

"What is this?" She whispered, squinting up at it. The fog had gotten a bit worse, and Alice soon thought this was another odd figment of her imagination, when something moved inside the green object.

Alice gasped, and jumped back, as if expecting something to burst out in front of her. The moving soon stopped within the green object. Alice felt her hands grow cold, but she still reached out with a shaky hand, and stopped until she felt the smoothness of the green object.

It was very smooth indeed, and had somewhat of a shiny surface. She saw herself reflected in the shiny surface, and she leaned forward, and took a deep breath. The object had an odd, disgusting scent…

Alice began coughing and gagging. The object, whatever it was, smelled rotten. It was a distinct, rotten garbage scent. She covered her mouth, hoping not to throw up.

"What is this?" She repeated. Her coughing stopped as she covered her nose with a small hand, continuing to marvel at the odd object before her. Suddenly, the smooth surface of the object began to move, this time right in front of her.

Alice gasped and backed up, keeping her eyes glued to the object. Its smooth surface soon began to project forward, and the surface began to twist and turn in a very odd and disturbing fashion. It appeared as if something was about to poke its way out of the object.

There was soon a formation of something which resembled a head, as Alice looked on. The green of the object soon began to disappear, and the color of the object was now a very light, sickly green color.

The moving continued, and as Alice looked on in terror, she saw a very pale head begin to ripe through the 'skin' of the object. She covered her mouth with both hands this time, fearing she would scream again if she did not.

The skin of the object still twisted and turned, and a low grumbling sound soon erupted from the object, as a large, white head soon burst out from the green object.

The head shot forward like an arrow, and kept heading for Alice. She screamed and retreated as far back as she could, tripping over a large mushroom, and landed right on her back on the hard ground.

The head had stopped shooting forward, and it froze in front of her, barely a few inches away from her nose. Alice took many deep breaths, and closed her eyes in fear.

The fog had lifted, and she could clearly see the head of the thing which had erupted from the green object. Its head was much bigger than her own, and there was a smooth texture about the head. The thing seemed slimy and very disgusting to Alice. She dared not touch it or wake it.

Alice could distinctly see a few slits on the front of the head, and she wondered if they were eyes, or something far worse. Alice moved as silently as a ghost as she stood up, careful not to touch the weird white thing.

Its skin was as pale as the Mad Hatter's skin, if not more pale. Alice moved away from the head, and backed away slowly. This was not something she wished to encounter. She'd gladly go back to the Mad Hatter than remain faced with this thing.

As she backed away, Alice kept her eyes glued to the monstrous creature, not breathing as she backed away silently. She unfortunately didn't notice a small pile of rocks behind her right foot, and she knocked them back ever so slightly, making a small clicking noise as they rolled off each other.

That's when the slits suddenly opened violently, and a pair of shiny, black eyes turned into her direction. Alice couldn't help it, she screamed out in fear, frozen to the spot.

The thing was absolutely horrid; its eyes were cold, and dangerous. It peered at her, as if she were its new main course.

"Oh do stop that infernal screaming child." The thing spoke, slowly moving out of the green object.

As it moved, the creature pulled along more of the odd smelling garbage from the green object. The pieces of filth stuck to its long, smooth form, like tiny parasites. It took Alice a while before she realized this creature was a giant maggot.

"You…you're a maggot!" She cried.

The maggot blinked once at her. "You really are a stupid girl."

That name then rang a bell in her head… "Stupid girl", where had she heard that before? Her eyes suddenly widened in fear, and recognition, as she suddenly recognized the large maggot before her.

But it couldn't be, no way, not him, not ever, it was highly impossible! She stood taller, squinting at him, even though she knew very well who he was. In a voice, much like a shy mouse, she gathered some volume and spoke his name.

"Absolem." She whispered.

"Stupid girl." He whispered back.

End of chapter 3 Review please and thank you, I hope I haven't ruined "Alice in Wonderland" by disgusting anyone, as you can see I have a rather deranged and disturbed mind, much like the Mad Hatter. Leave nice reviews, or else.


	4. The Diseased Maggot

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Holy moly, you guys are the best! I have gotten tons of nice reviews and alerts from people faving this story! Thanks a lot you guys, much love to you all! Enjoy this chappie and let me know what you think!

P.S. This chapter will be a little shorter, but still pretty much kicks ass! (I hope)

Chapter 4- The Diseased Maggot

Alice watched the maggot version of her old wise companion Absolem crawl completely out of the old rotten piece of green garbage.

She cocked an eyebrow at the green object, to which Absolem sighed. "It's an apple, what else did you expect?"

Alice felt like puking. How could this green, sluggish, shriveled, stinking hunk of garbage be an apple? And she had touched it…

"Quit staring like that, you'll ruin your eyes." The maggot thing hissed at her.

Alice was not concerned much about her eyes, in fact she wished they would fall out and burn after all she had seen so far. She sat down, sitting on her legs, knees tucked under her body like a little duck, staring up at the maggot.

"Absolem, what's happened to you?" She ventured in a tiny voice.

The maggot simply crawled on top of a large mushroom, just like he had done before in his caterpillar form.

He snickered at her, black eyes appearing very hungry. "You really are a stupid girl, aren't you?" He taunted.

"Stop calling me that!" Alice shrieked, not caring that he was now much bigger than she was.

Absolem chuckled. "I call you that because you clearly didn't listen to me the last time you were here."

"Meaning what?" Alice asked, frowning up at him.

"I told you, that I change my form all the time. First I was a caterpillar, then I morphed into a chrysalis before your very eyes, and I was then a butterfly after that. Now I have taken a new form. That of a maggot, in case you haven't noticed." He said, sneering at her as he munched on a long blade on grass for no reason in particular.

Alice nodded. "I have noticed, Absolem, I have! I'm not blind. But, why a maggot?"

He chuckled again at this. "Why not a maggot? That's the real question, indeed."

Alice frowned. "I want to know, Absolem."

He nodded his slimy head. "And you will, but all in good time, Alice. All in good time."

"Time, which I am running out of!" She hissed dangerously.

"And whose fault is that?" He glared back at her, eyes growing darker, if possible.

Alice wanted to throw something at the maggot, but decided against it. He'd probably eat whatever she threw at him.

"Well, what can I do?"

"For one thing, you can gather your sense and wit together, and go back to the place you marched angrily from, and start thinking." The maggot instructed, crawling away from her.

"I can't see the Mad Hatter again, I can't." She whispered.

He laughed. "Then you won't be leaving here, anytime soon." And with that final word, he was gone.

Alice kicked at the dirt in frustration. Why was this visit to the Underworld such a difficult one? She had meant to ask the maggot this, but he would probably laugh in her face as he always had. It was still very difficult to believe that the large maggot she had seen before her was truly Absolem.

But it sounded like him, so Alice walked back, slowly as possible to drag out her time toward the clearing leading to the Mad Hatter's table once more. Once she had reached the table, she was surprised to find it had been deserted.

The March Hare and the Mad Hatter had disappeared. The dirty and broken dishes and utensils still were there, but the two partners in crime were gone.

Alice began to panic. A crazy and murderous Hatter out on the loose was the last thing she needed right now.

"Oh no…" She whispered under her breath.

A large, pale hand soon grabbed her and clamped itself onto her mouth, not allowing her to scream.

Alice tried to fight back, but she was soon turned violently around, and was face to face with the Mad Hatter once more.

He placed a finger over his bright colored lips. "Shh!"

Alice nodded quickly, hoping he'd let go soon. To her luck, the Mad Hatter let her go, but moved his strong grip to her arm.

"There now my Alice, be a good girl now!" His eyes remained a soft orange, but he spoke softer.

"P-please, don't hurt me." She begged.

He smiled a crooked smiled. "I ain't gonna do that!"

She still didn't believe him. "Hatter…"

He tipped his hat at her. "Pleasure's all mine, Alice." She didn't like the deep rumble in his voice. It seemed very strange and barren to her.

The Mad Hatter suddenly leaned and began sniffing Alice like a mad dog. He sniffed everywhere from her head to her hands. She closed her eyes in fear.

"You smell stinky pinky, Alice!" He said, ruffling his nose.

"I'm sorry, I w-was just talking with Absolem." She answered him truthfully.

The Mad Hatter glared at her, his eyes growing more dangerous. "You mean to tell me you have just come back from seeing that shriveled, old diseased maggot?"

Alice frowned a little. "He's not diseased, he's still the same Absolem, Tarrant, he just…looks different."

The Hatter laughed. "I don't think so."

"Well he's still my friend, despite his appearances.

A sad look suddenly came across the Hatter's face, and his chin began trembling. At once he threw himself to his feet, and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waist.

"But I thought I was you f-friend!" He sniffled and sobbed.

She pushed at his strong hands clasping onto her waist. "Tarrant let me go!" She felt his grip tightening.

He sobbed harder. "I am your friend!"

She coughed violently. "Yes! Yes you are! You all are!"

That was when the Mad Hatter's grip tightened so hard, she heard his knuckles cracking. "No! Alice, I am your only true friend! I am! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU! I WATCHED OVER YOU WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD!" He soon began yelling, and his voice sounded like some demonic thing, not at all like a human's voice.

His eyes were lifeless and almost frozen as he glared up at her while holding a possessive grip on her. "YOU'RE MINE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER!"

Alice tried kicking him, but all the air was leaving her once more.

"_Not again…"_ She thought to herself.

The Mad Hatter's voice grew louder and louder, but not in Alice's ears. She barely heard him anymore, and it was hard making out what he was saying. All she could think of was her childhood, and how she had laughed and sipped tea with the Mad Hatter when she was a child, back when the Underworld was different.

The trees were more beautiful, the flowers were friendlier, and everything was so calm and peaceful. But then the Red Queen had come and ruined everything.

Alice felt her world collapsing, she saw a blackness appearing before her eyes, and her vision was going, slowly. She saw black stars appear before her eyes, and her world went nearly entirely black as she grew closer to death. All that stopped suddenly when she felt the arms of the Mad Hatter being torn off her body with such a violent force, the wind flew back into her lungs at once.

She fell down painfully, and coughed for minutes before looking up to see the Mad Hatter's limp body lying down across the thick, old roots of a tree which had suddenly appeared in front of them.

The tree was at least a couple hundred years old. She could tell by the many scars in the trunk, and old leaves barely hanging for their lives on the branches. The tree was very tall and thick, despite its age.

As Alice looked up, she noticed the tree was glaring at her, with a frown that marred the trunk very deeply. It had very long but powerful branches, with some brightly colored squirrels peering down at Alice.

The tree then growled in a deep and frightening voice: "Are you the one who woke me from by deep slumber? Are you the one who disturbed me?"

Alice didn't answer as she felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she passed out right next to the Mad Hatter's body.

End of chapter 4. Sorry it was so short, I didn't get a lot of time to write today, and my ideas are slowly fading! But don't worry; I will think up some more stuff to keep you guys entertained! Leave nice reviews please and thank you!


	5. Bound in chains

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say this time, so I will shut up and let you guys read. Again, this is only for entertainment, so no suing! I am a broke ass University student! All rights go to Tim Burton for creating this wonderful version of "Alice in Wonderland". The rest I made up with the help of my deranged mind.

Warning: This chapter is a bit dark! Rating will change in the next chapter, so beware.

Have fun! P.S. This may also be a little shorter than expected.

Chapter 5- Bound in chains

Alice felt her eyes flutter open, like little butterflies flying through a warm summer breeze. She sighed with happiness once she saw she was in a nice, white bed. The bed was so very comfortable. The sheets were all a beautiful, flawless white color, and the pillows were extra fluffy and very clean.

She rolled over on her stomach, and inhaled a rich scent of blossoms, and orchids. She never wanted to leave this warm and beautiful room. She rolled back on her back, and gazed at the canopy of the four poster bed she was in.

She gazed at the ceiling, and noticed it was completely covered in glass. No bricks or stones, just a beautiful layer of glass. She saw all sorts of birds and horses fly by, and smiled to herself. This was the Underworld she remembered.

Alice pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and when she found out she wasn't, she sat up in the bed. The mattress was so soft; she nearly sank into its warm depths. She wanted to go back to sleep, and dream herself to stay in this room forever, but she knew that was impossible. Whoever put her here had done it for a reason.

Alice opened her tired eyes, and suddenly heard her stomach rumbling. She reached down and grabbed it, feeling her rib cage in the process. Was she really that hungry? She peered down to see she was wearing a matching white, flowing night gown. There were tiny white pearls sewn onto the dress, making it fit for a Queen…

Just then, the doors of the room burst open, but not to scare Alice. She smiled once she saw the White Queen walk into the room, with an equally large smile painted on her delicate face.

"Glad to see you woke up, my dear." She said in her beautifully calm voice.

Alice yawned quickly, and was very thankful when she saw a tray being pushed in behind the White Queen by a beautiful white swan dressed in a maid's outfit. The swan brought the tray to the edge of the bed, and bowed before opening up the lids of the clean sliver dishes which sat upon the tray.

Alice felt her mouth water right away at the sight. On the tray were some beautifully snow-flake shaped cookies, with white frosting all over them. Some orange juice was also on the tray. For a second, Alice leaned in and smelled cookies. They smelled like heaven.

The swan giggled. "You're supposed to eat them, Miss Alice."

Alice straightened up and blushed. "Sorry."

The White Queen laughed and waved the swan off. "That'll be all, Ladina. Thank you."

The swan bowed her beautiful head, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Alice attacked the cookies immediately, scarfing down two at a time. The White Queen's eyes widened at the sight. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you to eat sooner." She stated softly.

Alice barely grunted as she downed the orange juice.

The White Queen pulled up a golden chair, and sat down in front of Alice.

"You must have so many questions for me." She said, watching as the cookies were almost all gone.

Alice suddenly ate a little slower, and cleared her throat. "Were you the one who brought me here?" She asked shyly.

The Queen shook her pretty head. "No, my dear. One of the forest elders happened to find you and a friend, down by the tea table, and I was informed you two were attacked?"

Alice shook her head. "No, the Mad Hatter…he attacked me, he has been doing that since I arrived!"

The Queen looked very confused. "Please dear, tell me from the beginning what happened."

Alice didn't want to explain to the Queen all that had happened, but she feared if she didn't tell someone with power in the Underworld, nothing would be solved. So she did. She explained carefully and slowly as she could, trying her best not to leave out a single small detail, every detail counted for the whole story to make sense. Once she was finished, she felt herself blushing like mad, but she folded her small hands neatly in her lap, and waited patiently for what the Queen had to say.

The Queen however, was silent. So silent, Alice looked at her in concern.

"Your Majesty?" She whispered. She still got no response.

Alice leaned forward and got a good look at the White Queen. There was something missing in her as well…she was still pale, just as Alice last remembered her, but she looked somewhat depressed. There were dark circles under her eyes, not to a much exaggerated extent, but she looked very tired, and old.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

The Queen snapped out of her daydream. She laughed gently. "Yes, sorry my dear, I was just thinking. Please do continue."

"But that's all that happened; I need your help now." Alice said.

The Queen sighed. "I'm afraid it's the other way around, Alice. We need your help."

Alice sat back and sighed. "It's always my help that is needed. I always have to be ready and prepared to save others, but in the end, who's to save me?" She asked herself more than the Queen.

The Queen however, didn't answer.

Alice looked at the Queen with determination in her pretty eyes. "Where's the Mad Hatter?" She demanded suddenly.

The Queen looked down at the marble floor. "He's away at the moment."

"Where is he?" Alice question again.

The Queen looked up, with tears forming in her eyes. "Alice, he's been put away."

Alice pushed back the warm sheets, not caring that she was now colder than ever. "Who did that to him? Where is he?" She demanded.

The White Queen remained seated. "Alice, please sit, you're still not well. You need your rest."

"Bugger the rest! I can rest later! I will rest when I know where the Mad Hatter is!"

The Queen was silent for a long time, simply looking down at the shiny clean marble floor below them. She spoke after many minutes in a barely audible voice but Alice, who was straining her eyes and ears on the Queen heard her the first time clear as a whistle.

"He's in the dungeons."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. "You p-put him in there? Why?" She asked, feeling her eyes burning with fresh tears.

"He's dangerous, Alice, he could have hurt you very seriously!" The Queen cried.

"After all he's done for you? He saved us too you know! He helped me!" She cried, wringing her hands nervously.

The Queen nodded and sniffed. "Yes, yes my dear, I know, I know that very well. He is a cherished hero!"

"Oh, and is this how you treat heroes then? Why don't you lock me up as well with him?" Alice cried angrily.

The Queen got up and paced the room. "It's not like that Alice! Please listen to me! I want nothing more than to let him go, but something terrible has happened to him, and you're in terrible danger."

Alice felt her heart skip many beats. "What? H-how can that be?" She stammered uncontrollably.

The White Queen walked towards Alice, and placed warm hands on her shoulders. "My dear, the Underworld hasn't been the same without you, as I'm sure you've noticed very well for yourself thus far. It has affected everyone, even the plants and the trees! We're at a loss without you, Alice."

Alice never knew the Underworld depended so much on her before. If she had simply been told this the first time, she might not have left at all. She wanted to get out seeking answers to some questions she had, but if she knew the lives of her best friends would be at stake, she would have stayed put.

"Why wasn't I told this before?" She asked calmly.

The Queen sighed sadly. "No one knew why then, and we wanted you to be happy, we didn't want to force you to stay somewhere you didn't think you belonged."

Alice hugged the Queen tightly. "Well it would have been better than seeing all my friends like this." She sobbed.

The Queen wrapped her arms around Alice's shaking body in a kind embrace. "Hush now, it's alright." She cooed.

Alice didn't want to be cuddled like a baby, she wanted to help her friends and remain strong and brave for them. But at this time, she felt this was the caring she craved the most. She sobbed into the Queen's arms for hours, until the sky was dark outside.

She rubbed her red nose, and dried her eyes once she had had enough. The Queen gave her a beautiful hairbrush with a shining silver handle to straighten her tangled hair with.

"Could you?" Alice pleaded, handing the brush back to the Queen.

Normally no one would have asked any favors of the Queen, but this was the White Queen and she was much kinder than her older sister, so she merely smiled at Alice, took the brush from her, and began humming a sweet soft tune as she combed out Alice's hair.

Alice closed her eyes as she sat in the Queen's chair, listening to the Queen's soft angelic voice. She felt herself being lulled to a deep sleep. She felt her head getting heavier and heavier, and she felt her heartbeat slow down to a steady pace. She took long breaths in and out, and felt at peace for the second time that day.

She was nearly asleep again, nodding off to the soft impact the brush made with her skull, when she felt the Queen stop. She turned in her chair, and looked at the Queen, who now held a small hand held mirror in her hand.

Alice gazed into the mirror at her reflection, and smiled. She was now dressed in a soft blue gown, with white gloves covering her slender hands. She was wearing a blue pearl necklace, with matching blue earrings.

She smiled at herself, then at the Queen. "I'm so beautiful." She said.

"As always." The Queen agreed.

The mood in the room soon changed, and the Queen looked back down at the floor of the castle as she set the mirror down.

"Please, let me see him." Alice begged.

The Queen looked back up at Alice, and forced a small smile on her face. Her eyes were still a little wet with tears. "Let's go."

The Queen walked silently to the doors of the room, and pulled them open, with Alice trailing quickly behind her.

Together they descended down a huge white marble staircase, and it took them several minutes before they reached the kitchens of the castle. No one was awake at this hour, so they freely went down. They walked past the closed off kitchen, and past a huge library.

They continued on for what felt like hours, until they came to the beginning of a small hallway with a door at the far end.

Alice walked past the Queen and opened the door. The Queen grabbed a torch off the wall next to the door, and together they headed down the dark abyss to see the Mad Hatter.

They didn't exchange any words as they silently descended down the cement covered steps. The only sound accompanying them was their feet, gently tapping along the stone steps.

The torch created odd shapes and shadows along the walls, but Alice paid them no heed, as she set her heart on finding her Mad Hatter. When they finally reached the last step, the Queen laid a hand on Alice's shoulder once more.

"Dear Alice, I cannot go any further with you, the rest you have to go on your own, this is now your journey, and you determine the path you wish to take. I wish you the best of luck my dear."

With that, Alice and the Queen exchanged a friendly embrace. The Queen reached into the right side of her gown, and pulled out a small black key with a single animal claw attached to it.

"This is the key that will open the door." She said to Alice.

Alice merely nodded and thanked the Queen once again, and watched the Queen go back up the stairs with a sad thought in her heart.

When she was alone, Alice turned to the black heavy set dungeon door, and closed a fist around the key. She grabbed another torch from the wall next to the dark door, and prayed nothing would happen to her or the Mad Hatter once the door opened.

She reached down and pushed the key into the keyhole, and turned before hearing a reassuring click. She pulled the heavy door open with some difficulty, but managed to get it open for her to step through.

Once she peered inside, Alice felt her mood change from excited, to very depressed. She saw a huge, empty, lifeless field before her. There were no flowers, no signs of life in this field. Just miles and miles of pale yellow grass, and some small bones here and there lying about.

Alice walked forward with caution. She heard some Woebegores crowing off in the distance, but she ignored them. She hummed a small tune to herself and clutched the torch tighter in her hand.

The sky was not that dark, but she felt she still wouldn't be able to see anything without it. She kept walking, looking down at the grass, not daring to look up at what lay ahead. Alice walked until she saw the sun rising far off into the end of the valley, and immediately her torch went out.

The worst of the worst in the Underworld were often sent here for punishment, and the nights and days were often untimely and confusing, a part of the torture treatment of the prisoners. She still couldn't understand why the Mad Hatter had been put here.

"_Because he tried to kill me." _She thought to herself.

No…not kill…the Mad Hatter wouldn't do that to her. Or would he?

Alice didn't have time to entertain her thoughts, when she stopped at a large wooden stump, where the Mad Hatter sat in the early light, with a grey blindfold over his eyes.

His hat was gone, and his hair stood out in silly directions. She didn't say a word to him for a long time, but stood studying him.

There was a long, thick heavy chain attached to his left foot, which was also attached to the tree stump. Along his neck, was another heavy chain, tying him down to the back of the tree stump. The Mad Hatter didn't look very comfortable, and it seemed as if he couldn't go very far even if he tried.

Alice felt so sorry for her old friend. He wasn't truly insane! He didn't deserve any of this at all! She wanted to let him go. Alice reached forward, but the Mad Hatter heard her scuttling towards him, and he stumbled off the stump and onto his feet quickly.

"Don't come near me Alice! Please!" He said in his normal voice.

Alice felt her heart beat with hope. "Hatter? You, you sound more like your old self!" She cried out happily.

He nodded quickly. "I know, I will remain as myself, as long as they don't have my eyes. If they have my eyes, I won't be able to control myself! You mustn't let them get my eyes!"

Alice couldn't believe her ears. What was he talking about?

"Hatter, you have your eyes, don't be silly." She laughed forcibly.

"I know my sweet Alice; they are with me right now!"

"And they always are! Hatter, please, you're scaring me!" She sobbed.

"Oh Alice, please, I am so scared too, I am so scared I can't even make my tea the same anymore! I even scared the March Hare off! I didn't mean to, but it happened!"

"Shhh, I know, I know!" She cooed, trying to calm him down.

He got down on his knees, and fumbled for her in the dim light.

Alice got down and held his cold hands in hers.

"Oh my goodness, you're so cold!" She cried.

He laughed. "Yes, well, they see to it I'm not very comfy, you know."

Alice felt very angry at whoever had done this to the Hatter. She knew for a fact it wasn't the White Queen alone who chose this fate for him.

"Hatter, who did this to you?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but began muttering all sorts of incoherent things. He paced back and forth, away from her, muttering all the while to himself.

Alice tried to touch him, but he pushed her away. "No! You mustn't! Alice, please, you have to leave me, now!"

She shook her head stubbornly. "I will do no such thing! I cannot leave you here! I am taking you with me!"

The Mad Hatter backed away from her. "I can't see anything, Alice, I can't go anywhere!"

"That's because you have got that stupid thing draped over your eyes!" She cried, and reached for it.

The Hatter immediately let his hands fly up to his eyes, and covered the blindfold tightly.

"No! No! Don't! Alice! They must not see my eyes! You can't see my eyes!" He cried out over and over again in agony.

"Why can't I see your eyes? What have you done to your eyes?" She cried, prying at the blindfold desperately.

The Mad Hatter tried to run away, but the chains didn't let him get very far. Alice was on him in a second, and she began pulling at the blindfold with all her might.

She ignored his cries and pleas, as she pulled at the tight knot at the back of his head.

"Stop it! Alice! Please stop it right now! You can't! Stop!" She still ignored him, and with a little hard effort she had untied the knot.

"ALICE!" He screamed once more before she pulled the blindfold off.

Alice jumped off of him, and helped him up. "There! See how easy that was, Hatter? Now you're free! I just need to get these ridiculous chains off of you!"

Alice was about to go for the chains next, when the Hatter turned to her. His eyes weren't their normal shade of sea green. Instead, they were the same orange color. They were deadly.

"I tried to warn you, I truly did." He said calmly, trying to compose himself.

Alice suddenly felt very scared of the Mad Hatter again. "Whatever do you mean?"

He began shaking violently, and he turned a deep shade of red. "I'm trying to control it Alice! I am! Please, r-run! G-g-go!" He cried once more in his normal voice.

"Control what? Hatter? What is it?" Alice cried, she tried running to him, but she stopped when she saw him turn to the tree stump, and reached behind it.

Alice watched carefully, as the Mad Hatter pulled out his hat from behind the stump. But the Hatter didn't just put the hat on; instead, he reached inside the hat, and pulled out a long, sharp blade from inside the hat.

"So sorry." He whispered to her.

Alice backed away in fear. "Hatter, please, don't be silly, it's me! It's Alice!" She cried over and over again.

"Tried to warn you…" He kept whispering.

Alice began backing away faster.

"They found my eyes…" He hissed.

Alice suddenly tripped over something. When she fell on her bottom, she turned and saw a little olive colored plant, lying behind her. Before she had a good chance to look at it, the plant sprung to life, and wrapped its long vines around her, holding her tightly in place.

"Hatter! Help me!" She called.

The plant held her in place, but Alice still twisted and turned and fought. The managed to pry one vine away from binding her feet shut, but she looked up when she saw the long, skinny shadow of the Mad Hatter fall across her body.

The Mad Hatter had somehow grown stronger, for when Alice looked, she saw all his chains were broken off, and lay behind him in the dirt. There was still one attached to his foot, but the Hatter reached down, and pulled the chain so hard, it shot forth from the tree stump, and dragged across the ground heavily.

He held the chain up, and sneered at it, before tossing it aside as if it barely weighed anything. It clattered into the grass far from them.

The Mad Hatter grinned a horrible grin down at Alice, and he raised his blade high above his head, causing Alice to scream out in fear.

But he didn't swipe at her; instead, he studied the blade carefully and to Alice's horror, he began speaking to it!

"What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals—and yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me—nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so." When he was finished, the Mad Hatter suddenly lunged at Alice.

Alice luckily managed to roll over to her left, and she missed the blade by a few inches. The blade shot through the ground, and the Hatter laughed.

"To die, to sleep, No more – and by a sleep to say we end The heartache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to – 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause."

He reached down, and pulled the blade out slowly, as Alice began fighting with the plant quickly.

"The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of th' unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country from whose bourn."

He swung the blade several times in the air, before aiming it straight at Alice's heart, and lunging down on her body, ignoring her cries for him to stop.

End of chapter 5. I think this chapter was the most suspenseful one so far! I wish Tim Burton could have done more amazing things like this with the movie, though I was very impressed with his movie. Nothing like a little bit of Shakespeare to lighten the mood huh? Just kidding. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, you know the drill, leave me some reviews, else I shall not update. And OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Thanks again.


	6. My dear, sweet Alice

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Just read the story! Yeesh! Things have started to heat up, so get the kiddies out of the room, and send them to bed early, because things will start to get out of control, more so than they already have! Rating is now an 'M'. Thanks to those who left kind reviews, you guys are amazing, I couldn't have continued without you. Happy reading everyone!

Draculamomma. P.S. This one will be a short one, but sexy, I promise!

Chapter 6-My dear, sweet Alice

Alice knew at once she wouldn't have made it out alive if the White Queen hadn't interfered. As the Mad Hatter attempted to lunge forward at her, he was suddenly hit by a powerful blast of light blue magic which had erupted from the Queen and hit him, causing his eyes to widen, and his entire body froze, and he fell to the ground, dropping the blade.

The Queen rushed forward, pushing the blade aside, and using her spell to free Alice from the cold clutches of the ensnaring plants.

"Alice, Alice, can you hear me?" She cried, turning her over and helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." She hugged the Queen tightly, but as she did, she let out a bone chilling scream.

The Mad Hatter had stood up again, with the blade back in his hands. He tried hitting the Queen, but she turned on him quickly, with blood red eyes matching his own, and she hit him again with a powerful spell.

He crumpled to the ground once more, this time not moving at all.

"How did he get past that spell? That was a very advanced, dangerous spell!" The Queen hissed.

"He has grown stronger, he lifted-no pulled heavy chains from his body as if they were nothing!" Alice cried, pointing to where some of the chains lay ahead.

The Queen grabbed a hold of Alice's hand, and began pulling her back toward the entrance of the door. "We must hurry!" She cried.

Alice wrenched her hand from the Queen's tight grasp. "No! I am staying here!"

The Queen laughed in a maniacal manner which didn't suit her.

"Have you gone mad, Alice? He's already tried to kill you three times! When are you going to learn that this isn't your beloved Tarrant?"

Alice looked down at his suddenly peaceful body. "He is the same, maybe not right now, but I know I can bring him back. I just need time alone with him."

The Queen looked down at the Mad Hatter's body and suddenly gasped.

"The blindfold! Where's the blindfold?" She cried desperately searching for it.

"The blindfold?" Alice whispered. Oh yes…

The Queen paced the area quickly, her head swinging back and forth, her eyes wild with fear as she looked and looked.

"You took it off! Never take it off, Alice! He needs it on!"

"Why?" Alice asked.

The Queen glared at her. "You dare question me?" She asked.

Alice shrank back in fear. "Well no, I was just curious, seeing as I removed it."

"YOU DID WHAT?" The Queen suddenly yelled out in anger.

Alice was in shock. What was happening to everyone? Why was so much anger present?

"I s-said, I removed it." She repeated carefully.

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that, Alice?" The Queen asked, still searching for the blindfold.

"Well no one told me what would happen!" She yelled angrily.

"Don't you give me that, I specifically told Tarrant to tell you not to remove it!"

Alice hung her head in shame. "Well, he d-did, but I chose to remove it myself."

The Queen glared at her. "Well, there it is then." She finally found the blindfold, and carefully put it back on the Mad Hatter, this time making sure she tied it extra hard.

"Now then, come along."

Alice didn't move at first, but stood, watching as the tree stump suddenly grew a new set of chains, which magically attached themselves to the Mad Hatter's legs and hands, clamping on to him tightly.

The Queen cleared her throat, signaling the time to leave. Alice chose not to argue, but followed obediently. She already had a plan to come back and this time escape with the Mad Hatter. She was going to leave this place, and take him with her to find some real help.

She turned and silently promised him in her head, as she took one last look at his sleeping body lying near the tree stump as the door closed, engulfing him in darkness.

**HOURS LATER**

When the Queen had retired for the night, Alice sprung awake. She pushed back the soft, warm covers from the bed, and put on a pair of white slippers. She walked over to a large wardrobe at the far left corner of the giant room, and opened the doors carefully.

She picked out a long white nightgown cover, and placed it over her shorter one, which barely went past her thighs. She shivered as she slowly opened the door, and peered around the dimly lit hallway of the castle.

All the servants were in bed, and now was the time to make her escape. She tiptoed over to the Queen's sleeping chambers, and peered around before opening the door. She was surprised to see the Queen with a pillow draped nearly covering her entire head.

This would make it all easier for her. The Queen slept soundly, like an angel, so Alice had to be a little quiet. Her fuzzy slippers didn't make any sounds as she crept across the cold floor, and to the Queen's bed.

She knew very well the Queen was hiding the key to the dungeons under her pillow. Now, the challenge was to grab the key without waking the Queen.

Alice held her breath and counted to three before reaching a shaky hand forward, and slipping right beside the Queen's left cheek. She stopped once she felt the Queen stir, but luckily she didn't wake.

Alice counted to three again, and felt around in the dark for the key. She felt around for minutes and minutes as carefully as she could, but grew weary and scared when she didn't feel the key. She began to panic, but her hard efforts were soon rewarded when the Queen sighed and rolled over to the other side of her bed.

Alice felt like jumping up and down and cheering for joy when she saw the little black key right beside her fingers. But she knew it was impossible to do so, but she grabbed the key and cheered inside her head, as she walked quickly out of the room, closing the door softly.

Alice had no trouble finding her way down to the large heavy black door for the second time that day, but she did feel afraid. Should she open the door? Or should she wait until the morning and talk to the Queen again?

All these questions and thoughts ran through Alice's mind, but she had no time to make a decision. She just ignored her thoughts, and went along with her instincts, and unlocked the door and pushed her way inside.

She was shocked to see that the abandoned world was filled with bright sunshine, and it was broad daylight. A few psychedelic colored birds flew by and honked with glee. This world truly did mess with one's mind.

She suddenly felt a warm breeze rush past her, and Alice took off the night gown cover, letting it drop to the ground.

However, she heard a grunt, and tuned quickly, to find the Mad Hatter sitting behind her, on the same stump, with the gown cover in his hands.

"You shouldn't let such a fine article of clothing as this go to waste, Alice, especially when it must look so beautiful on you." His words with filled with pain and sorrow.

Alice carefully knelt down and reached for his hands. "Hatter, please, don't fight me. I've come to take you with me; we're leaving this dreadful place!"

He snorted at her remark. "I can't go anywhere. This time it's serious. These chains are under the Queen's orders. If I break them, she will be the first to know I've gone from the castle."

Alice hadn't thought about that. She sat down in the warm grass, which was suddenly a very luscious green color. What happened? When she first walked in, it seemed as if nothing was able to grow in here, now there was a small pond a few feet away from them.

"Would you care to go for a dip? I'd join you, but…well look at me." The Mad Hatter giggled.

"We've got to get out of here, Hatter, is there any other way we can leave here?" She asked.

But the Mad Hatter wasn't listening…he didn't want to run away…not just yet. He got off the stump and sat down in front of Alice, carefully adjusting the blindfold on his face.

Alice groaned at it. "I wish you could take that stupid thing off, it bothers me so."

"But you will be more bothered if I were to take it off, no?" He asked.

She nodded. "I don't like that look, when your eyes are so red…it frightens me."

"I myself get frightened too." He admitted.

Alice suddenly grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "Oh Hatter, is there anything I can do, anything, to help you feel no more pain and sorrow? Surely there is something you must want…"

The Mad Hatter grinned. "My dear, sweet Alice, there is a lot I want, but there is also a lot I can't have."

She frowned at his riddle. "Well, like what?"

He only grinned some more. "Lift the blindfold and I'll show you."

Alice backed away. "No. I promised the Queen I wouldn't."

He chuckled. "Oh go on, are you afraid?"

"Yes!" She hissed.

He sat back, leaning against the stump. "Chicken…chicken, scaredy cat!"

Alice ignored him for a while, but he soon stood up, and began dancing around like a chicken, making funny sounds and mocking her. She couldn't stand it after a while.

"You're being absolutely childish! I'll show you!" With that, Alice, once again letting her emotions get the better hold of her, reached forward and pulled the blindfold off his face.

She froze at once, not letting go of the blindfold, until he grabbed it from her and let it flutter to the ground. His eyes weren't orange, but they had returned to their original green colors. He smiled at her for the first time, without meaning to mock or inflict pain.

"See, Alice? I'm alright now." He said calmly.

Alice gasped in disbelief, and ran a soft hand along his cheeks, holding him close. He hugged her tightly, letting her hold on to him for a long time. They stood, together, for what seemed like hours. The sun soon began to set, and Alice noticed a warmer wind blowing about.

She slowly pulled away from the Hatter, and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, his crazy eyes shining. Each searched the other's eyes for something unknown, but powerful.

"Tarrant-" Alice began, but never got to finish because the Mad Hatter suddenly lunged forward and placed feathery kisses along her jaw line and neck.

Alice was too shocked to react. She just stood there, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water, letting the Mad Hatter to assault her neck with his seductive kisses.

He nibbled on her earlobe, nearly driving her straight to insanity, before whispering in her ear: "Welcome back, Alice."

Alice did nothing but moan back in pleasure, letting the Hatter's hands strongly attach themselves to her back, as he slowly and carefully guided her body down onto the soft grass.

The cunning trickster never once broke the kiss his placed on her neck, as he laid her back, and gently got on top of her, not to crush her.

"Tarrant…you…" She could barely breath much less speak.

"Shh, don't speak; just…feel me here, with you now in the warm breeze, Alice." He whispered in her ear like a purring cat.

Alice nodded quickly before running her small hands through his wild red hair, giggling as he ran his hands along her fine, smooth stomach.

"Haven't you grown…" He whispered.

Alice slipped her nimble hands under the Hatter's white dress shirt, and felt his cooler skin on her hands. She felt him tense up, as she warmed his colder body with her warm hands.

"That feels good…" He breathed out slowly.

Alice placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose, while he suddenly grabbed a breast, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

He stopped, but left his hand on her breast. "Have I hit a nerve, Alice?" He teased.

"D-don't stop…" She could only breathe out.

He grinned and spoke in his Irish accent. "I have no plans of stopping anytime soon now, my dear!"

Alice suddenly pulled up his shirt, revealing pale skin along his abdomen. She kissed his ears and his jaw line in return.

The Hatter suddenly bit down quite hard on Alice's soft exposed shoulder. She stopped kissing him and cried out half in pain and half in pleasure.

"Tarrant!" She cried feeling his teeth dig right through her skin. Fortunately, she was on a sexual high, and didn't feel the pain, or the warm blood trickle from the wound and into the Mad Hatter's open mouth

Alice arched up against his body, loving how her breasts squished up against his hard chest. She squeezed herself harder into his body, not caring that she was soon feeling a stinging sensation on her neck.

One of his hands was pulling her already too short night gown up, way past her hips, exposing her soft white creamy flesh.

"You look good enough to eat, Alice." He purred delightfully in her ear, before moving back to her neck, and taking out his long tongue and draping it across her neck wound. He lapped up her blood like it was the essence of life itself.

His right hand worked its way past her hip, and over her thighs, and she managed to let out a tiny gasp before he forced her thighs apart with his one hand.

He used the other to massage and play with her right breast, tweaking the nipple playfully.

Alice shuddered underneath him, arching her aching back into him further. She didn't care about rolling on the grass in a clean nightgown, she cared about being with the Mad Hatter and feeling him as much as she could right now that she had the chance.

The hand at her nipple began getting more and more forceful. Alice felt as if her nipple would soon explode if it wasn't attended to properly.

"Tarrant, not so rough, please!" He didn't seem to be listening, as he took his other hand and grabbed her left breast equally as hard.

Alice soon began thrashing wildly under him. "Stop it! That hurts!"

The Mad Hatter was too strong for her, despite her fighting. He lowered himself, and began kissing her belly through the nightgown. He pulled up the hem of the nightgown even further up, until it exposed her stomach.

Alice tried her best to kick him off, but he was too strong. He had firmly planted himself on top of her, and was going nowhere. He lowered his head, and kept kissing her until she felt a little less frightened, she kept her eyes on him however, and felt his hands slide down and hold onto her hips tightly.

Alice barely had time to wonder what he was going to do next, when the Mad Hatter bit hard into the soft flesh of her stomach. Luckily, she arched forward and slammed her body against his nose sending him flying backwards off of her.

She stood up, brushing herself off, and that's when she felt the pain. She reached down, and pulled the nightgown up, just enough so she could see the tiny bite marks he had left imprinted into her skin.

She glared up at him, wiping some blood off her stomach. "Why'd you do that?" She cried.

He glanced back up at her, and she cried out in fear. "I should have known…"

His eyes were back to the same murderous orange color. He had been hiding them all along…he tricked her.

Alice grabbed the nightgown cover and backed away from him.

"You don't like my touch?" He asked in a strange voice.

"You hurt me!" She cried, desperately trying to put the cover on her aching body.

"And it seems I've marked you as my own possession as well." He laughed.

She stopped and glared at him. "What?"

He eyed her shoulder. She followed his gaze, and saw a thin stream of almost dried blood hanging on her beautifully colored skin.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She cried, pointing at him in anger.

He laughed louder and louder. "I told you not to take it off; you didn't listen, not to me, or the White Queen! HAHA!"

Alice felt betrayed by her own silly emotions and feelings. She felt tears rushing to her eyes, but she didn't want the Mad Hatter to see them. She tore off away from him, running as fast she could, feeling her tears growing colder and colder in the wind.

She ran and she ran faster and faster, the door suddenly seeming so far away from when she had entered. She ran all the way to the door, not stopping to look back once, but as she ran she was followed all the way back to the door, and to her bedroom by the evil laughter of the Mad Hatter, ringing in her head over and over until she fell asleep.

She was almost into dreamland when she heard his voice once more. "My dear, sweet Alice." And then she was out.

End of chapter 6. I will make the other chapters FAR darker than this, in terms of sexuality and gore, so be prepared. This was just a little taste of what's to come! (No pun intended) *Goes off to find a new, less dirty mind to buy* Hope you enjoyed it! Comment please!


	7. Feral Eyes

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, just a few messages, again thank you to those who have left me reviews, thanks for your constructive criticism, I appreciate it more than you know! However, one little issue has popped up. Someone has been leaving me really rude reviews, and I won't mention their penname here because I don't believe in empty threats or childish arguments, but if that person is reading this right now, kindly stop it, you're behaving quite rudely, and I don't like rude people. Stop it, or else I will have no choice but to delete this story.

I have tried blocking this person, but I don't know if they have multiple accounts or something, but they keep leaving me the worst messages and they are degrading this story to no end, so if it continues, I will have no choice but to abandon the story, I am getting quite fed up with this nonsense, so please cease this petulant behavior else I will leave.

Anyways, thank you to those who have given me their support and kindest words, you are all deeply thought of and thanked! Keep up the kindness and respect!

P.S. A lot of people have been wondering if there will be a romance between Alice and the Mad Hatter, and there will be, I am a sucker for romance, (sometimes) and I felt that Tim Burton really neglected the obvious sexual tension between Alice and the Mad Hatter, so this is where I come in to save the day. But things will get lighter, and fluffier, if you will, so just be a little patient. Thank you, and enjoy reading! Also this chapter is short as well; it finally reveals what the hell is going on with the Underland!

Chapter 7-Feral Eyes

Alice was a little late the next morning, but she still managed to drag herself out of bed, and head down to the great hall of the castle, where the Queen sat waiting for her. A lot of the Queen's friends were also present, sitting and eating happily, nodding their heads in respect and stopping to gaze at Alice in pride and happiness as she passed them and made her way to the front of the room, where the Queen sat on a huge golden chair.

"Good morning dear," the Queen said, smiling down at Alice.

Alice nodded her head, and tightened the gown around her. That was when the Queen noticed a few grass stains on the white gown.

"A chair for Alice, please!" She cried out.

A large chair, almost as large as the Queen's was soon pushed forward by a small badger. He placed it right next to where the Queen sat, and Alice hesitated before sitting down.

The Queen leaned close to Alice and whispered. "What happened Alice?"

Alice looked down at her thighs, and saw little blood spots all over the dress. She cursed herself inwardly, and crossed her legs, hoping to cover as much of the blood as possible. "Nothing happened." She whispered back.

"You're shaking like a leaf in the harsh wind!" the Queen obviously wasn't letting the subject drop anytime soon.

Alice didn't want to tell the Queen she had snuck into her bedroom and stolen the key to the dungeons, but she figured the Queen already knew.

"You went to see him again, didn't you?" she asked gently.

Alice felt like crying again as the horrid memories floated back into her mind. "Yes! I did! I did, your Majesty, please, don't be upset with me!" She sobbed, trying her best to keep her voice down in the process.

The Queen bit her bottom lip in thought. "Alice, I thought I had made it clear the first time that you were not to go see him again. Why did you disobey me?"

Alice couldn't look at the Queen. She didn't have the guts to face her after what had happened. "I'm so sorry, your Majesty."

The Queen said nothing, but kept staring at Alice, as she hung her head low in shame. Suddenly, the Queen grabbed a hold of Alice and pulled her off the chair. "Come with me."

Alice was about to ask where they were going, but ne serious look from the Queen made her do otherwise.

As soon as they stood, the entire population in the great hall stood, and they all grew silent as they watched the Queen and Alice rush past them and out of the doors.

They walked all the way to the gardens of the castle, where the Queen sat down at a bench, and Alice followed the gesture.

"There's something I should have told you last night, I should have been more clear with you, but I was afraid" the Queen said, eyes suddenly full of fear.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Do you remember when I told you not to take off the blindfold resting on his eyes?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything else to you, anything at all, about why the blindfold was to remain on his eyes?" she asked, her voice growing so soft Alice had to lean in so close.

Alice nodded slowly. "He said…he said they had his eyes."

The Queen nodded back. "I thought so."

"Who are _they?_" Alice asked, looking around wildly as if they were being watched at that very instant.

The Queen sighed, "My sister and the Knave of Hearts."

Alice froze on the spot, breathing heavily, "I beg your pardon?"

The Queen nodded, her expression growing sad, "I know I banished her, but I wasn't able to take all her powers away!"

"But you have the crown!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes I know, I know, but she is my older sister, she will always be, and she has some power." The Queen got up from the bench, and began walking towards a large pond down a few steps from the entrance of the garden.

Alice followed, dragging her feet in shock. "But you can still control her, right?"

The Queen shook her head.

Alice felt so angry, why was the Queen unable to do anything? Surely she had the greater half of the powers?

They stopped until they came to the edge of the pond. Alice watched with little interest, as the Queen pulled out what appeared to be a bunch of tiny rocks in her hands. But as she raised them above her head, they shined in the sun brightly, and Alice could very well see that they had little embryos inside them.

"They're eggs from a Wingdingdilly, dear." The Queen threw them across the pond, and suddenly, before Alice's very eyes, a large whale like creature leapt from below the pond and caught the eggs in its mouth.

Alice got a good look at it quickly, it had large horns on its large head, and it had sharp golden eyes. It had a few scales which were hanging desperately to its body, but mostly it was covered in new silver scales.

In less than a flash, it had dived back under the water, but as it did so, it left no evidence that it ever was out. The creature didn't make a splash as it reentered the water silently, nor did it leave any ripples behind. The water remained as calm and quiet as it was before.

The Queen sighed beside her, "My Flow Drat is getting to be too big, and so he'll have to find another pond to dwell in. I will miss him so very much."

Alice didn't really care about the Queen's whale like pet. She was curious as to what was happening in the Underworld.

They kept walking on, Alice remained deep in thought as the Queen waved and bid 'good morning' to all the talking plants in her garden.

"Your Majesty, what does the Red Queen-I mean-what does your sister, have to do with the way the Mad Hatter is behaving?"

The Queen smiled lightly, "Alice, everything is about you, my dear. It all began with you, and it will all end with you. When my sister found out you were back, she was determined to find you and kill you. She feared you would help me win the crown, which you did, so she tried stopping you. But now that she's lost, all is still not well. She is banished, yes, but she still has some powers. She knows you are here! She feels it even now as we speak. She was the first to know you were back, because she was the one who began controlling everything in the Underland, since you left. She has been doing this on purpose, to try to lure you back here, and she knew it would work because dear Alice, you are such a wonderful person. You have such a sweet, tender soul, and she is trying to take all that away from you, Alice. She wants you under her power."

Alice stood in horror. It was all up to her and the Red Queen now, a battle which was still unfinished, had to continue.

"And the Mad Hatter?" she asked, hearing her voice cracking.

"He's just a pawn in her game, my dear. She knows how you two feel about each other, and she is using him as bait, to get you to go to her."

Alice closed her eyes, feeling the start of a horrendous headache. "What about his eyes? He was mentioning a lot about them."

The Queen laid a hand on the top of Alice's head, and suddenly the pain was all gone. "It all happened not too long ago, Alice. The Mad Hatter was waiting for you, ever since you left; all he talked about was how excited he was for you to return to us. One day, he was taking a daily stroll down in the woods…"

A scene suddenly played right before Alice's eyes. She saw the Mad Hatter whistling to himself as he followed the white rabbit down a bright purple colored pathway, walking past a few tall horses grazing in a meadow, past a field of flowers, where they waved to Absolem, and past the house of Bayard and his puppies.

They walked together, laughing and joking, the Mad Hatter sipping his cup, until they suddenly nearly tripped over a large crack in the earth. The ground beneath them had a tiny crack, ever so small, but it was very suspicious.

Alice watched as the Mad Hatter bent down, and poked at the crack, his eyes wide with confusion. He ran a gloved finger along the length of the crack, but he gently tapped at it curiously. His fingernail tapped on and on at the little crack.

Suddenly, the crack began to grow. It grew longer, and longer, rushing past trees, toppling them all down in the process, it rushed past lakes and ponds, draining them slowly of their water source, shaking the ground all around.

Animals and plants began to wail and scream in fear. The white rabbit dashed across the grass as fast as he could, with the Mad Hatter right behind. Suddenly, the entire land split directly in two, and the two pieces of land began drifting apart.

"Hurry!" the White rabbit cried, dashing across the land in great leaps and bounds. The Mad Hatter was having difficulty catching up, as a nasty wind blew about. It knocked off his top hat, and he stopped and chased after it.

"Tarrant, no! Forget the hat!" the rabbit cried, watching him dash after his hat.

A fire had suddenly broke out from the large hole in the earth, and the Mad Hatter gasped in horror as his hat flew down into the gaping hole beneath, separating the two pieces of land, disappearing into the large stream of fire and lava down below. The white rabbit was soon back.

"We have to jump!" He announced.

"After you!" the Mad Hatter laughed. He watched as the white rabbit ran a few feet, and leaped over the gap, landing softly in the grass on the other side of the Underland without fire and havoc.

"Come on!" he called across the gap. The Mad Hatter nodded, and rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, stretching himself before backing up a few steps. Unfortunately, the Mad Hatter didn't hear the rabbit's cries of "Watch out!" for he was soon accompanied by a large herd of giant deer, all running out of the forest behind him in full speed toward the gap.

The Mad Hatter screamed and dropped to his knees, crawling to hide behind a large log, as the giant deer flew past him and across the gap. He held on to the log tightly, as the thundering of the hooves of the deer charging across the land echoed all over the solid ground.

He closed his eyes and prayed to himself, waiting until the stampede died down. When the last pair of feet was safely on the other side of the land, he stood from his spot, and backed up, getting ready to jump. He nodded at the white rabbit, which was still waiting for him on the other side.

There was a low growl, shooting up from the large gap between the two pieces of land, and the Mad Hatter gasped as the river of lava began moving faster and faster down below. It sounded as if a large demon had been wakened from a deep slumber underneath the ground. The growl echoed off into the distance, shaking many birds from their trees.

"Tarrant! the rabbit cried loudly.

"Alright!" he screamed back, getting ready to make a run for it. The Mad Hatter didn't see the large deer, the last one of the herd shooting from behind him, and the deer didn't see Tarrant either, not until the last second.

He heard the deer's hooves too late and slowly turned around in fear, eyes wide in surprise. The last thing he saw was the wide eyes of the scared deer, and he remembered looking down at the deer's hooves dragging across the dry grass as it tried breaking its run.

But it was too late. Alice screamed as she saw the deer's body slam into the Mad Hatter's and she watched in fear as she them both topple off the edge of the land, but before they fell, she saw the fire part cleverly, and a large ghostly hand flew up to catch the Mad Hatter. The Hand wrapped itself tightly around his small body, and dashed back into the parted fire below.

The scariest thing she saw last, was the white rabbit rush to the edge on the other side of the land, and he suddenly was blown backwards into a pile of grass as a large blast of wind flew upwards, and the laughter of the Red Queen flew up from the fire pit down below.

Down below, the lava began to twist turn, and it morphed slowly into one large circular head, and two evil eyes, peering up at the rest of the Underland. It was the unforgettable face of the Red Queen. The fire Queen opened its mouth, and let out on longer laugh before the fire flew upwards violently.

Alice screamed and fell back on the ground of the gardens. It had all seemed so real…it was almost as she herself had been there!

"Yes, that was the last time we saw the Mad Hatter. We sent out many people, even I myself went out and looked for him. We all thought he was lost, until a few weeks ago. We thought it was a miracle, as the March Hare noticed him walking towards the castle, dressed in rags, face dirty beyond recognition."

Alice listened on, fearing for the worst.

"But ever since he returned, he stopped acting the same. He began scaring us all, especially those eyes…" she breathed, shivering in the process. When had the air become so cold?

"What did he do?" Alice beckoned.

"He just wasn't the same, Alice. He was far crueler, he stopped holding tea parties. He didn't let anyone near his home, and he even tried to hurt Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Oh yes. They would have been gone forever if Bayard hadn't found them. They had been tied to a bunch of trees, near the Mad Hatter's home, and they were completely out of their minds when we found them. Gagged, and beaten, it was clear he had done it. When we questioned him, the Mad Hatter didn't even deny it. He threw back his head, and let out a long, dangerous laugh, and admitted to gagging them, and torturing them. He said he was leaving them up there to starve, so he could chop up their bodies and serve them to anyone who came to his party."

Alice felt like throwing up, "The Mad Hatter would never do that to anyone! It had to be someone else!" she cried, shaking her head, as if she was nearly convinced herself.

"He said he did it, and we know he did. I'm sorry" the Queen walked back towards the front of the gardens, preparing to go back inside the castle.

Alice suddenly ran after crying out, "But you still haven't told me about his eyes, why are his eyes always orange?"

The Queen stopped before the doors of the castle and sighed, "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anymore, Alice. For that, you need to go to my sister."

Alice suddenly didn't feel scared anymore. She knew what she had to do. No one was going to answer her if she stayed here. She had finally made up her mind, and no one was going to stop her. After all these years, it was finally obvious that her work in Wonderland was still not completed.

She cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the queen, as she ordered her guards to open the doors. "I'm going to the Red Queen, and I'm leaving tomorrow with the Mad Hatter."

The Queen stopped as she began to head in. She paused for the longest time, looking much like a great white statue. She slowly turned and smiled at Alice, "I'll show you the way tomorrow." And with that, she headed inside, followed by a smiling Alice.

End of Chapter 7-I'd like to thank "The Lion King" for giving me the idea of the stampede of wild deer running through the forest, lol, I'd like to thank "Ice Age" and the character of Scrat in particular for giving me the idea of the enlargement of cracks and making them the most dangerous things in the world. He always cracks things up, lol. Review please!


	8. I Spy

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your support everyone, it is much appreciated, and I have gotten rid of that person who is bothering me, so no worries, and thank you again to those who stuck up for me! You guys are the best and I don't know how to thank you. Actually, I do…I can write more amazing chapters! Haha, enjoy!

Chapter 8-I Spy

The next morning, Alice reported early before the sun was fully up to the Queen's library. Inside, the Queen had a large map placed on a table, and called Alice over to it.

"It won't take you too long to get to the outlands. No one ever goes there, so it will be hard getting directions from anyone else. So listen to me carefully."

Alice nodded, looking down at the map, and memorizing the trial the Queen drew for her as she ran a long, skinny finger through the paths she was to take, and coloring the map in a light blue ink magically as her finger floated along the map.

"First, once you leave the castle grounds, you will need to make sure you keep to the right side of the forest, and once you go down into the darkest part, you will see the entrance of a small cave. But don't let your eyes fool, you, that cave is larger than it appears. You are NOT to enter it! Go around it, there is a hidden pathway, which you will need to take. If you don't take it, you will be lost in those woods forever, a witch used to haunt those woods, and she cast a spell on the entire forest when she died, and that cave is the essence of where her powers lie, so don't be drawn to it!"

Alice nodded, making the mental note of avoiding the cave. The rest of the directions were quite simple: she was to follow the path, until she was faced with a large wall, which was called "The Wall of Dominoes", a wall entirely built up of domino blocks. Once she was past the wall, she was to go through a meadow which would eventually dissolve once anyone walked into it, and reveal the outlands.

She agreed to the quest, and was alerted to take precautions. Once she had eaten, and packed for the journey, she allowed the queen to lead her onward.

Alice was accompanied by the Queen and a few of her guards this time as they walked into the dungeons, and released the Matter Hatter. His blindfold was thankfully still on his face, but Alice still had an odd, creepy feeling that he was watching her and could very well see her clearly through the blindfold.

"Please, don't take off the blindfold this time, Alice," the Queen whispered in her ear as they walked to the front doors of the castle.

Alice hugged the Queen and thanked her for everything. She reached to grab a hold of the Mad Hatter's hands, but a guard stopped her, and pulled a long rope out from a bag he was carrying. As Alice watched in shock, the guard tied the rope from the front of the chain around the hatter's neck, and handed one end to Alice.

Alice shook her head and refused to take it, "No! I will not do such a thing!"

"There is no other way," the white guard said in a thick voice.

Alice wanted to refuse, but the Queen nodded at her. She sighed and took the rope, feeling as if she was leading a stray animal back into the wild. She walked across the moat of the castle with the Mad Hatter shuffling his feet behind her, when she suddenly heard the guard's voice again.

"Don't let him talk to you, and don't answer him back if he does. It's all her tricks and games…so watch it!"

Alice was about to ask what he meant, but the gates of the castle swung shut behind them, leaving them alone to face the wildness of the Underland.

Alice didn't want to pull the Hatter along with her, so she tried being as gentle with the rope as she could. She walked forward a few steps, and heard his feet shuffle behind her.

They walked on like that for hours, passing by little signs on the road sides pointing this way and that, every once in a while they would come across a friendly creature or two, but Alice knew she was not there for associating, so she kept to herself, and walked on, keeping to the ride side as the Queen instructed her.

She looked up and saw many old trees deep in a slumber once she reached the entrance of the woods. She saw a long fence going around the perimeter of the woods, and knew at once she had to alert the Hatter, before he tripped over the wood and fell, waking the trees in the process.

She turned to him, and didn't remember the guard's warning. She was careful not to touch him suddenly though, afraid she would scare him.

"Tarrant, listen to me, we are now at the woods, and we need to go in there, but there is a fence around the entire perimeter. We need to climb the fence, but as you cannot see, and as I cannot lift the blindfold, you are going to have to trust me and let me guide you over the fence."

The Mad Hatter didn't say anything. Alice was unsure if he heard her or not.

"Tarrant? Will you let me guide you?"

"Yes." His voice was suddenly a lot deeper, and Alice didn't want him to speak again, so she nodded and pulled him gently toward the fence.

She stopped, and looked at his face while reaching a shaky hand towards his own bound ones. She touched his hands gently, and gasped softly when she felt how cold they were.

"Loss of circulation will do no good." He whispered.

Alice said no more, and pulled his hands forward, and let them rest on top of the fence, which was only up to their waistlines.

"See, it's not that high," she said softly.

He stood waiting for her, and followed her every move, allowing her to place her right hand on his right hip, and she whispered in his ear, "Lift your leg now, not too high or you'll fall."

He did as she told, and soon one of his long legs was over on the other side of the fence. As Alice kept her hands on his body, she couldn't help but take one glance at his covered eyes. She got hooked on them, trying to picture if he was staring at her behind the blindfold. She didn't realize she had been staring until he sneered at her, "Don't worry, Alice, I don't mind you gazing at me."

She turned very red in the face, and felt her hands begin to burn on his body, and she helped him over quickly, hoping to the gods he hadn't seen her blush as red as a tomato.

"Good, now the other one," Alice instructed gently, still holding on to his hands as she helped him lift his left leg and reach on the other side. The process was slow and a bit tedious, and Alice felt she was talking to a baby, but they soon got over safely, and Alice breathed a sigh of relief seeing as they had not woken up any of the trees or animals.

She soon hopped over on the other side of the fence carefully, still holding on to the rope. "Let's go."

They walked quietly past the trees, making sure they didn't make a lot of noise as they weaved their way through bushes and leaves. Alice scanned their surroundings, feeling very alert, although there wasn't much to see at this hour. In the morning the forest was usually silent, it was only in the night it came to life. Alice was feeling a bit better about the journey, when the Mad Hatter's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Why don't we play a game?" He hissed out at her.

"No," she hissed back. They had a journey ahead of them…a dangerous one at that.

"Aw come on, just a little one?" he pleaded playfully.

Alice didn't say anything, so he took that as an invitation to a game anyway.

"I spy with my little eye, something grey."

"The blindfold," Alice quickly answered, hoping he would stop the game before they were distracted.

"Correct! You clever girl," he laughed softly in the back of his throat.

Alice kept her steps in long strides, hoping to get to the darkest part of the forest faster. "Alright, that's enough now."

"But the fun was just starting," the Hatter whined childishly.

"How can you think of games at a time like this anyway?" she asked, stopped as she saw a huge boulder which was shaped like a frog.

"I'm always up for a fun game…especially with you, Alice," he grinned playfully.

Alice felt herself shiver uncontrollably when he said that. "There's a boulder up ahead, so I suggest you _silently_ watch out for it, and follow my lead."

"Anything for you, Miss Alice," he laughed out, carefully walking past the boulder.

Alice heard little whispers and sounds, but she ignored them, passing them off as birds or the trees.

"I heard something," the Hatter whispered at her.

"It's just the trees, or wind," Alice replied quickly, hoping that was the truth.

"No, it sounded different to my ears," the Hatter replied back easily.

Alice listened extra carefully, and surely she heard it too-whispers and little feet running around them.

"Conspirators," the Hatter growled under his breath.

Alice was about to say something back, when she suddenly felt a resistance in front of her feet. Unfortunately, it was too late for her to realize that it was a long, piece of dead vine stretched out before her feet, and she tripped over it clumsily, bringing down the Mad Hatter with her.

They fell down on their stomachs, the Mad Hatter inches away from Alice. Alice quickly looked up in fear, and saw the long vine piece from her right side to the left side of the forest, where it was stretched between two trees.

This was someone's doing…She looked up and she saw the trees looming above them, twisting and turning their old, wrinkled faces as one by one they slowly woke up, rattling their branches.

They began searching for the sounds which had woken them up, one by one growling low and dangerously.

Alice felt the Mad Hatter shift beside her, and he groaned painfully. Suddenly, Alice heard some more shifting, and she looked back to the front of the forest, and gasped when she saw Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum in front of her.

They both had sad looks on their faces when they saw the Mad Hatter.

"You two-" Alice began, but she was stopped when she heard a loud cracking sound. She looked to her left side, and saw a thick tree reach out and break off one of its most twisted and old branches.

She gaped at it in horror and didn't have a chance to react when the tree suddenly threw its broken branch right at her. Luckily, the tree didn't appear to have great eyesight, and the branch hit another tree near Alice instead.

The tree which was hit howled wildly in pain, opening its trunk right in the middle, revealing long rows of sharp, yellow and dark green rotting teeth, which were swarmed with all sorts of insects and moths.

Alice immediately jumped to her feet. She grabbed the rope which was lying right beside her. "Get up!" she yelled at the Mad Hatter desperately, pulling the rope rather hard, hoping to get him to get up quickly.

The Mad Hatter groggily stood, swaying lightly as he did. Alice began pulling him along quickly, and felt Twiddle Dum pulling on her skirt.

"Not now!"She cried at him, trying to pry him off.

"Miss Alice, look!" Twiddle Dee cried, pointing behind the Mad Hatter.

Alice followed the direction the twin was pointing in, and saw a medium sized tree aiming right at the Mad Hatter's back. The tree reached down with one strong long branch, and pulled a heavy boulder from the ground. It lifted the boulder high in the air.

Alice knew what was going to happen next, and she screamed and pulled the Mad Hatter towards her. "Move out of the way, Tarrant! NOW!"

The Mad Hatter suddenly ran forward and leapt behind Alice, dragging her along with the force of the rope. The boulder the tree threw crashed inches behind them, breaking another tree's trunk and branches in the process.

The forest was soon filled with the screams and wails of trees as they struggled with one another, and began throwing things around.

Alice ran with the Mad Hatter followed by Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum as far forward as possible. They ran on until they felt out of breath. They stopped to sit under a smaller tree, which was still sleeping despite the howls and wails echoing still off in the distance.

Alice took many mouthfuls of air, fearing her lungs would burst anytime soon if she didn't. She angrily marched up to Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum and grabbed them both by their hands as she sat to their eye level.

"Why on Earth did you two trip me? What were you thinking? Do you think this is the best time for games?" she yelled at them until they covered their hairless heads in fear.

"Stop yelling, you'll get nothing out of them," the Mad Hatter growled behind her.

"And you! Why didn't you get up when I called you?" Alice cried, grabbing the rope and holding it against her heart.

"In case you didn't notice, I took a rather nasty fall," he stated, pulling up his pant legs to reveal large gashes in his skin.

Alice gasped and made her way over to him. "Sit down," she said gently, ripping off small pieces from her clothes and covering his wounds with them.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum made their way over to Alice and sniffed back tears. "We're sorry Alice, we only wanted to get the Hatter!" they sobbed.

Alice rolled her eyes and kept working silently and quickly. "Well you got me too, you ought to be more careful next time, and you could've gotten someone killed!"

Twiddle Dee immediately shoved Twiddle Dum. "See! I told you this was a bad idea! Why didn't you listen to me?"

Twiddle Dum shoved back, "I told you I saw The Mad Hatter enter first! You weren't listening to me!"

Alice finished covering the rest of the Mad Hatter's wounds and stood facing the twins, who were still fighting.

"Stop that right now, we need to remain focused in a place like this!"

They both stopped after a few more shoves and name insults, but they did look apologetic, so Alice didn't pester them further. She sat down on the grass beside the Hatter.

"Alice-" he began.

"No, we aren't supposed to talk, and now I know why."

He hung his head sadly, but said no more.

End of chapter 8. Sorry if that one was short, it was merely a small action filled piece, but I swear the next one will be much longer! Again, thanks to those who are showing such great support for me, thank you all dearly, I have no intentions whatsoever of stopping this story! Review please!


	9. Sour Dreams

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hello dear fans! Are you guys ready for another action packed chapter? If so, then read on and be entertained! MWAHAHA! But wait a minute and take some time to read this, or else I will unleash my unholy wrath upon you. Just kidding, haha. Again, thanks so very much all of you who are reviewing like nuts, I am doing my best to reply to everyone's review, because I personally believe a good author should not ignore his or her fans, so I will get back to you, no worries, don't feel like I'm ignoring you or anything.

Another small announcement, this will probably be the last, or the second last chapter I will post for a very long time, because exams for my second semester at university are coming up, and I really don't want to go on academic probation. I love writing for you guys, don't get me wrong, but I also don't want to get into trouble, academically, if you know what I mean. So to compensate for that, I will leave this long chapter for you, and I will try to squeeze in another, don't worry, I will do my best to get chapter 10 up as well. In the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other fanfics; they aren't as good as this one, I know, haha, but feel free to check those out if you're bored.

Thanks so much for reading through this, it helps me remain connected with you guys, and I'd like you all to be aware of updates and whatnot. So thanks for your patience, and now I present to you chapter 9! Woot woot!

Chapter 9-Sour Dreams

Alice struggled to stay awake, feeling her eyelids slowly closing, despite her attempts at keeping them open. It proved to be a hard task, staying awake under the cool shade and protection of the small tree they sat under.

The forest had grown awfully quiet, save for the sounds of Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum giggling on and off as they prodded and poked at a tiny anthill with a long stick they'd found lying under the tree.

Alice let her head rest on the trunk of the tree, which proved to be a nasty substitute for a pillow. The Mad Hatter was also quiet and motionless beside her.

All that changed, however, when Alice was shaken awake by the grumbling of her stomach. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum looked up at once, and burst into large fits of laughter, rolling around on the grass with tears in their eyes.

Alice blushed immediately, and put a hand over her stomach, hoping to silence the growling. She however had no such luck, as it went on growling louder than before. She looked to her right, and saw the Mad Hatter with his head oddly tilted in her direction, resembling a confused animal.

"If you were so hungry, why didn't you just say so?" he asked with a smile.

Alice shrugged quickly, still in no mood to carry a conversation. She watched the Mad Hatter stand to his feet slowly, his legs trembling slightly before he got a good balance, and was amazed as he began singing a sweet lullaby.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to get him to sit back down with little success.

The Mad Hatter ignored her, keeping steady hands on the tree as he hummed and sang softly. As Alice kept her hawk-like eyes on him, she saw him cleverly feeling his way around the tree branches, and suddenly stopped as he felt his hands clasp a small brown pear.

He plucked it off the tree gently, still singing and humming. He slowly sat back down beside Alice, and handed the pear over to her.

"You didn't wake the tree," she said in an impressed tone of voice.

"Just a little trick I've always known," he said triumphantly.

Alice was about to take the offered pear, when she suddenly remembered the Queen's warning, and she backed away, "I don't want it!" she cried, pushing it back into his hands quickly.

As if in direct accusation, her stomach grumbled again, resulting in another fit of laughter erupting from the identical twins.

"Yes you are, Alice. Just take it," the Hatter urged her on.

Alice still refused, turning away from the Hatter, trying to ignore the wafting sweet scent of the pear as the Hatter pushed it closer to her.

"Hmm, don't trust me, huh?" he pestered.

"Sorry, I can't," Alice replied quickly.

The Hatter sighed for a minute, then brought his hands awkwardly to his mouth, and bit into the pear, causing Alice to turn to him briefly.

"See? It's perfectly safe, or I wouldn't be eating it," he mumbled with a mouth full of pear.

Alice watched him for a few minutes, and when he didn't drop on the ground in severe pain, she snatched the pear from him.

She didn't eat it right away, and chose to study it carefully. She stared at the pear intensely, rolling it over in her hands, not leaving one spot untouched.

"Don't worry, it won't bite you," the Mad Hatter joked.

Alice frowned at him, still studying the pear. It appeared perfectly healthy, and her mouth soon began to water the longer she stared at it. Alice sniffed at the pear, and she felt her stomach churning in protest.

She took a small bite, and felt her mouth water even more around the pear piece. It was so delicious and sweet! Perfectly ripe, just as a pear should be! It tasted perfectly normal, so she took an even larger bite happily.

Before she'd noticed, Alice had finished the greater half of the pear, and was nearly down to the core before she started feeling rather tired and dizzy.

She felt her head throbbing slowly, and she soon began to feel its intensity grow. Her throat suddenly became so dry, and she dropped the pear, coughing suddenly. The coughing started small, but she soon began coughing in large fits very violently.

Her breathing became much labored, and she could have sworn her felt the muscles in her throat twisting in agony as they began closing. Her windpipe was definitely clogged as well, and she began coughing louder and louder, thrashing her arms about.

She felt lungs and throat burning with an intensity of heat she'd never known. It felt as if there was a fire burning deep from the pit of her belly, rising all the way up past her lungs, and into her mouth.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle dum raced to her side, screaming and yelling in fright. They began slapping her back continuously, hoping to get the pear out of her system as soon as possible before she choked to death.

The Mad Hatter also began holding on to Alice, to keep her from hurting herself further and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly, trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Alice suddenly doubled over, face first in the grass, and she coughed up pieces of the pear, mixed with saliva and a lot of blood from her throat. She coughed and coughed and threw up into the grass until she had brought up the entire mushy pear. She wiped her teary eyes, and took in mouthfuls of fresh air, feeling her lungs burning still.

"Alice?" the twins said in equally worried but soft voices.

Alice lay back in the grass on her back, breathing slowly. She closed her eyes painfully, trying to push down the acidic taste in her mouth and throat. She rested for many silent minutes as her internal organs cooled off.

When she opened her eyes and looked above, she saw Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum's relieved faces, and the Mad Hatter's mostly unexpressive face.

Alice let out a wild cry of anger as she threw herself upon the Mad Hatter, knocking him back into the grass as she pounded her tiny fists repeatedly into his hard chest in red fury.

"You-you tried t-to k-k-kill me!" she yelled, not stopping her powerful blows to his chest.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum tried to pull her back, pulling at the hem of her dress.

"Why did you d-do it? Why?" she cried over and over again.

The Mad Hatter held his chained hands over his head, trying to avoid getting hit in the face as he cried out, "Alice, please listen to me! I didn't do it on purpose! Alice you must believe me!"

"Why should I? You tried to kill m-m-me!" she stammered, slowing down the blows of her fists to listen to him.

Alice soon grew weary of hitting him, and to the relief of both the Mad Hatter and the identical twins, she stopped hitting the Mad Hatter, and sat down on her knees, watching him as he sat up, breathing quickly.

"Why?" was all she whispered dangerously.

"Alice, you saw for yourself, I ate the pear too, and nothing happened to me! I'm alright!"

She snorted, "Oh yes, you probably spat it out when I wasn't looking!"

"Don't be like that! I didn't do that!"

"You tricked me!" she argued back, balling her hands into fists once more.

"I swear to you Alice, I will gladly kill myself over a thousand times before putting your life in any sort of danger," he said sincerely.

Alice wanted so very badly to believe him, but she wasn't so sure anymore. He had tried to kill her three times since her arrival in the Underland, and she wasn't going to pass him the opportunity to succeed this time. The Queen and the guards were right; she couldn't let her guard down and trust him, despite whatever feelings she held for him.

She shook her head sadly, and stood above him, handing the rope tied to his neck to Twiddle Dum. She turned and walked away, calling out to him before leaving the dimly lit part of the forest, "Stay away from me."

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum gave the Mad Hatter identical dirty looks before yanking him up with the rope, following Alice out of that section of the forest quickly.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

They had walked on in silence, not daring to speak to one another, as the twins especially didn't want to get on Alice's bad side.

Alice had stopped walking when she suddenly saw a little patch of brown poking out from a thick bundle of trees ahead.

"I think we've reached the cave!" she cried out happily.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum pulled the Mad Hatter along quickly, rushing past Alice like a hurricane as soon as they heard her joyous announcement.

"No! Wait!" Alice yelled, chasing after them.

They ran forward quickly, like a bunch of oxen, skillfully leaping small rocks and bones lying about the deadly forest floor. They came to a sudden halt, Alice nearly smashing into them, barely a couple yards away from the cave.

"What do you think you're-"Alice began, but as she looked up ahead, she froze in thought, her mouth falling open in numb shock like the twins.

The cave was absolutely enormous, looming high above the trees like a giant. Warm air came floating out of its gaping mouth. Small and large dark shadows moved around inside the cave as they peered on.

Alice didn't think; she was absolutely mesmerized by the power the cave was holding over her. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum gasped in shock when out of the opening of the cave came forth two shiny unicycles. The unicycles had bright yellow seats, with beautiful aquamarine colored wheels.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum began walking toward the opening of the cave with their arms outstretched, appearing much like zombies out of a horror film.

Alice peered on at the cave, and she saw a small light appear in front of her, and she suddenly was inside a very large dining hall, where before her was a long table set with piles of lovely fruits and cake. Around the table sat all her friends, her mother, and the Mad Hatter with his eyes set to their original color.

As she looked on, she saw the Mad Hatter get up from his seat at the table, tipping his hat and bowing gracefully, with a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Come join us, Alice," he said in his lovely, seductive voice, stretching a friendly hand towards her.

Alice smiled back and began walking toward the cave, not blinking her eyes, with an eerie smile painted on her delicate face.

The real Mad Hatter, who had his eyes covered, was unable to see what was going on, but felt the pressure of the rope lessen, and head the shuffling of slow footsteps going away from where he stood.

"Alice? Alice?" he called in worry.

But Alice couldn't hear him. She walked slowly onward, along with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum toward their dreams and desires. Each step they took, their dreams grew more and more lovely.

"Alice! Please! Answer me!" the mad Hatter took hesitant steps forward, and ran into a thick tree branch, which got stuck on his blindfold.

"Alice! Where are you?" he screamed in fear as he tried to pull back, but the tree branch hooked itself onto his blindfold tightly, like little claws hooking onto its prey.

Alice giggled as she saw the Mad Hatter of her dreams walk up a long staircase, running his hands along the fine polished banister, which was draped all over with pretty flowers.

"Come on Alice, I've been waiting for you," he smiled at her, walking up the stairs slowly.

The real Mad Hatter twisted and turned in pain, and felt all sorts of tree branches with claws and hooks clawing at him violently. He felt one of the branches pull at his hair, and he screamed in fright. He knew very well what was happening, even though he couldn't see anything.

The cave was luring Alice and the twins to their deaths, while holding the Mad Hatter back from rescuing them. But the Mad Hatter put up a large fight. He kicked and struggled in his chains, but it was no use. He felt his strength and energy slowly draining, as the claws scratched at his clothes, ripping them apart.

He let out an exceptionally painful scream when he felt the branches tightening around him, pulling his skin. They were going to rip his skin right off! He had to get away from there. He tried ducking and running forward, but there were too many of the hands and claws grabbing and pulling at his body.

He screamed in frustration as he fought back, but it seemed as if there was no way out. Suddenly, one clawed tree branch accidentally tore off the Mad Hatter's blindfold.

"NO!" he screamed, slamming his eyelids shut. He could not open them! He would not look at Alice!

"_But she needs me!"_A voice in his head spoke out.

"_Kill her!" _Another one hissed out.

He shook his head over and over trying to shake the thoughts loose, trying to avert his mind and body off the pain of the hands and laws pulling at his skin. He heard Alice laughing, laughing without him, and that was when his eyes opened.

The Mad Hatter felt a great amount of strength run through his veins, and he suddenly stopped fighting the branches and claws. He pried his hands apart, and the chains around them burst open, and fell to the ground.

He easily pulled the rope and chain around his neck off, and threw it at a tree, causing it to fly backward into another tree. Soon all the trees began crumbling and flying backwards as the Mad Hatter pushed them out of the way.

"_Go to her!"_

The Mad Hatter rushed away from the murderous trees, and was about to go after Alice, when he saw the twins.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum were inches away from their dreams…the twins saw numerous amounts of shiny toys accompanied with the unicycles. Little horns and bells sounded off, and they giggled happily, walking a little faster toward the toys and unicycles.

Just when they were inches away from grabbing the toys, the toys and unicycles changed their shapes, and suddenly transformed into two large swinging blades which hung from the mouth of the cave.

The blades were stained and covered with feathers, bones and blood, and the twins suddenly snapped out of their dream world, and screamed as the blades swung at them quickly. But before the blades had a chance to swipe off their heads, the twins were knocked off to the side, and landed safely in the grass with the Mad Hatter covering their tiny round bodies safely.

They gasped at him, never expecting him to do such a thing, "You s-saved us!" Twiddle Dum stammered, his chin dripping with little beads of sweat.

The Mad Hatter made sure they were well away from the cave, before he stood and searched for Alice.

"_Kill her…"_ the voice in his head was slowly gaining control, and the Hatter grabbed his aching head in his hands, feeling his body shake uncontrollably.

"NO! I will not let you have her!" he screamed out loud, holding his head in his hands tightly.

The pain soon stopped, and the Mad Hatter looked back up, and felt his heart nearly stop. Alice was climbing up the left side of the cave, climbing easily over many rocks as if they were nothing at all. She was nearly at the top. The Mad Hatter glanced down, and looked at the bed of sharp, jagged rocks lying around the open mouth of the cave, and felt his heart nearly jump of out his chest. Alice was going to jump and kill herself!

He leapt to action, and raced after her, trying his best not to fall as he ran up the rocks, clinging on to the side of the cave for dear life. One slip and they'd both be dead. As he climbed, he felt his eyes growing deadly with orange but he shook his head and closed his eyes, and began speaking in his Irish accent, "I see a fair damsel in distress before my eyes! Who's to save her if not I?"

Alice kept ascending the side of the cave, giggling and laughing as the Mad Hatter in her dreams danced about, slowly taking off his hat, and then his jacket while saying to her, "Alice, you don't know how long I've waited for this to happen."

"Me too Hatter, me too," she whispered back.

"Come up my dear, the bedroom is this way. You must be so exhausted," he cooed at her.

The real Mad Hatter was only a few steps away from Alice, and he suddenly felt one of the rocks give way. He leapt away to the side of the cave and grabbed another rock tightly; looking down and watching as the rock he was just on tumbled and crashed to the bottom of the cave, smashing into a hundred tiny pieces as it hit the other sharp rocks down below.

"He knows his life is also at stake, but he doesn't think of himself, no, he lives only for that little blond angel!" the Mad Hatter looked back up, and saw Alice walking towards the very top center of the cave, he had to hurry now!

"Alice! Stop!" he yelled up at her, as he began climbing again.

Alice didn't hear him as she saw the other Mad Hatter lie back onto a red bed covered with many flower petals. He stretched out his arms to her, "Alice, I need you so badly, come to me now."

Alice reached forward with her hands, and took one tiny step closer toward the edge of the top of the cave.

"ALICE! DON'T!" She suddenly stopped, and lowered her hands when she heard another voice break into her dream, a voice that sounded too familiar…

The other Mad Hatter sat up a little on the beautiful bed, "Alice, you're so close, please don't keep me waiting. I cannot wait for you much longer; I need your touch and love."

She turned away from him, trying to focus on the other voice.

"No! Alice, come to me, my sweet little Alice." The other Mad Hatter said a little louder.

Alice looked away from him, and saw the real Mad Hatter step on the top of the cave, inches away from her. She whispered to him, "Tarrant?"

"Yes Alice, please, it's me, come to me," his voice was so sweet that she was immediately drawn to it. She reached forward, and their fingers nearly touched…

All of a sudden, the other Mad Hatter let out a bone chilling scream, drawing Alice away from the real Mad Hatter. Alice felt all the hairs on her body stand straight up as she watched the other Mad Hatter's handsome face peel off, revealing a two headed skull with blazing red eyes, and fangs as long as a rattle snake's.

The skeletal creature stood up, and the bedroom soon began to melt away like a candle, revealing a large black pit below where it stood. Inside the pit was a dark river mixed with a disgusting shade of violet and black ooze. The ooze began to spin faster and faster and faster, as the demonic two headed skeletal hissed at Alice.

She screamed and covered her eyes when the creature grew two long dark brown wings, which shot out from its back, nearly knocking her over.

"ALICE!" It yelled in its horrid voice. It was nowhere near the same sound which flowed from the Mad Hatter's voice. True, his voice was a bit scary at times, but this was absolutely horrifying compared to anything the Mad Hatter had ever done.

Its voice rattled and shook the entire cave, and Alice's bones. She screamed and tried to duck, but one of its long tails flew at her, knocking her off her feet. She fell down painfully as it laughed in a thick, deep voice.

Alice suddenly felt two warm hands clasp around her abdomen, pulling her back from the creature. She turned and held on tightly to the Mad Hatter's neck, sobbing, "Please! For God's sake get us out of here!"

The Mad Hatter stared in awe at the creature before them. Its four pairs of eyes began to move side to side, trying to determine where they were going to go, so it could attack them.

The Mad Hatter took a few steps back slowly, and gasped when he felt something strong poking into his leg. He turned his head and saw the top of a tree, leaning towards him. When he peered down below, he saw Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum pushing the tree so it could lean against the cave.

"Come on! Slide down!" they cried.

The Mad Hatter held tightly on to Alice, and ran forward at the tree. The winged creature followed, but it was too big to catch up. They slid down the tree skillfully, and landed safely into the tall grass before it could cause them serious harm.

The creature howled painfully as it watched them get away. Its pale boned body began to light up, and it soon burst into flames.

The Mad Hatter held on tightly to Alice, holding her so she wasn't faced with the monstrosity ahead. He watched in shock as the winged creature began to break apart, each bone turning into ash, and falling down below into the mouth of the cave.

The creature glared at the Mad Hatter one last time before its eyes exploded, and turned into four pieces of red rubies, falling down from the top of the cave, and landing in the grass in front of the Mad Hatter's feet.

As the last of the ashes fell down, the Mad Hatter felt Alice stir in his arms. He looked down at her, smiling gently, "It's over, Alice, you're safe now."

He had barely finished his sentence, when Alice's beautiful eyes rolled into her head, and she went limp in his arms.

End of chapter 9! DUN DUN DUN! Wasn't that exciting? I hope so, because I actually worked really hard on this. It's definitely the most exciting chapter, in my opinion. So go ahead, leave me something nice, else I will sock you, just kidding, haha.

But before I let you all go, here is something I want an answer to: **Author's question for the readers: Back when Alice ate the possessed pear, do you guys think the Mad Hatter purposefully gave her that pear to kill her, or do you guys think he was telling Alice the truth, and something else happened? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks so much for your support!**


	10. A Spell Broken

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hello dear fans! Thanks so much for being patient with me, and an extra special thank you and HUGS! Go out to those who wished me good luck on my exams, *gives hugs to all* Thanks guys, you're being very supportive, and as a reward, I am trying to fix up my schedule to fit in at least 7 hours of studying a day, with some hours dedicated to posting and editing this story. It's a bit hard right now, but I'm doing my best! But mind you, that being said, don't be surprised to see a lot of shorter chapters coming up, that is really not my style or my intention, to make you guys sit through such short chapters, and it's not that I don't have any great ideas anymore, that's not true. I still have plenty of great ideas for upcoming chapters, but I'm going to have to upload them in tiny sections bit by bit, henceforth resulting in more chapters.

And last but not least, thanks to those who submitted their responses to my question in the last chapter, your answers were all amazing and unique! I loved reading and answering them all! If you haven't gotten a response from me yet, don't worry, I will get to you eventually, there's just a lot of them I still have to go through, and day after day more and more people are adding this story to their favorite's which is absolutely fantastic! Thanks so much for your generosity and support, I'm happy and very proud to say this story is by far my most popular one! I have written at least another 14 stories, but none of them have gotten this much recognition! I couldn't have done it without you guys though. I'd be nowhere and nothing without you guys, so thank you very much! *Sends out candy hearts!*

Enjoy this chapter, mind you it will be a bit short, and there will be another opinion question posted at the end! Have fun!

Chapter 10-A Spell Broken

The Mad Hatter found a small boulder, and he took off his coat, and folded it into a small pillow, and laid Alice upon the boulder gently. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum watched Alice in worry and concern. All was quiet in the cave for the moment…

"Poor Alice!" Tweedle Dum sobbed.

The Mad Hatter nodded, before reaching out a hand and caressing her soft face, "She'll be alright soon; she's just under a lot of shock."

The Mad Hatter watched Alice's eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids, and frowned in concern. He didn't remove his eyes from her face, but frowned to himself thinking how he'd never taken a good look at her delicate features.

She had a very beautifully shaped nose, her cheekbones didn't reveal too much about her, but were very defined and perfect in his eyes. She had beautiful red lips, which stood out among her slightly pale face.

"Oy! Where's your blindfold then?" Tweedle Dee's voice rudely interrupted his thoughts.

The Mad Hatter nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself for long, and he leaned forward, and tore a small piece off an already loose part of the hem of Alice's dress, knowing if she were conscious she would do the same thing, and tied it over his eyes.

Tweedle Dee stood on the top of Tweedle Dum's shoulders, and made sure the blindfold was extra tight before feeling satisfied.

"Can't have you harming Alice," Twiddle Dee whispered.

"I didn't harm her! I saved her!" the Mad Hatter screamed, turning to the twins. He was so tired of everyone's accusations, but a small part of him knew they were right. He was slowly losing control of himself.

Before the twins could answer back with another accusation, a small sound echoed from within the cave. The Mad Hatter and the twins turned in the direction of the sound, and listened closely. It was a very small sound, but also very distinct. It was the moving and shuffling of small rocks at the opening of the cave.

The rocks clicked together, and fell over each other. The sound they made was soon accompanied by a very distinct low growl from inside the cave. The growl shot out of the cave, and right at the conscious trio.

"What is that?" Tweedle Dum whispered into the wind. His question was soon answered when a large boulder shot out of the opening of the cave.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the twins warned, and jumped down on their stomachs. The Hatter quickly followed suit, and the boulder crashed somewhere into the forest, echoing with a loud BANG!

Another dragon-like growl erupted from inside the cave, and then a deep voice spoke out, "What are you doing inside the forest?"

The twins immediately grabbed each other, and hid behind a small log, shaking violently in fear. The Mad Hatter however, despite his temporary blindness got up and walked toward the cave.

"We're not trying to trespass, and we pose no threat to you. We're simply trying to get by safely," he explained, hoping the owner of the voice would believe him.

"You have no right to be here! Go away!" it shouted back at him.

The Mad Hatter shook his head, "I'm sorry, we cannot. Please, let us by."

"I've given you my final warning, leave now!" the voice was clearly not listening or giving up.

"Sorry," the Mad Hatter answered firmly.

"So be it," and with that, the Mad Hatter felt four hands desperately pulling him back, and he fought, knowing it was Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Let me go!" he screamed, but they pulled his blindfold off, and tried to hold him back.

"It's a monster!" Tweedle Dee cried, and pointed from around the side of the log. When the Mad Hatter poked his head around the log to see what they meant, he nearly fell back in surprise.

From the mouth of the cave, a giant half bear half dragon creature had come out. It had the head of a dragon on its body, but it had a body much like a bear. It had three long metallic daggers for tails, and burning yellow eyes. It had a long lizard like snout, which were covered with long sharp alligator like teeth which hung out of its mouth. It had some fur and some scales on its large body, and paws with long black talons on the ends.

It sniffed the air for them, and it suddenly turned its head and when its eyes landed on the Mad Hatter, it opened its mouth, and a huge blast of fire flew out, and hit the log, immediately setting it on fire.

The Mad Hatter and the twins ran away from the log, hiding in a bunch of tall grass. The twins covered their eyes with their hands in fear.

"I need your help! I cannot fight it on my own," the Mad Hatter said, lifting their hands away from their eyes.

"We can't! It's too big!" Tweedle Dee cried in fear.

"How can you say that after you bravely helped me and Alice down from the top of the cave moments ago?" he argued back.

The twins didn't get to respond, when a long black talon suddenly shot into the ground, barely missing their noses. The talon dug deeply into the dirt, and flew back up at once, pulling with it piles of dirt and grass.

"RUN!" the Mad Hatter screamed, pulling the twins up with him as fast as he could.

The creature howled and tried pouncing on the little twins in the grass, each time digging its talons into the ground, missing their bodies by inches. When it missed them, it turned its back, and began stabbing at them with its three dagger tails.

The Mad Hatter suddenly noticed the twins weren't behind him anymore, and turned to see them hiding beneath a crooked boulder, while the bear dragon growled at them, ramming its dagger tails into the boulder over and over, each time chipping off a few bits of the boulder.

The Mad Hatter had to cause a distraction, so he ran back to the creature, and picked up a medium sized rock, and aimed it at the creature's head. It successfully hit the bear dragon in the head, causing a momentary distraction.

The bear dragon forgot about the twins under the boulder, and tore after the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter ran through the grass, thinking of a plan as he ran, but he was soon stopped when he tripped into a large circular area near the beginning of the forest, which he swore wasn't there before.

The Mad Hatter looked down and saw he had stepped into a great pile of sand. He tried lifting his feet and moving out of it, but soon the sand began pulling him downward…he had stepped into quicksand!

He began to panic, hearing the growl of the bear dragon not too far behind. He searched the area for help, "Twiddle Dee! Twiddle Dum! Help me!" he cried, trying to get control of his legs. But the sand was pulling him down too quickly, and within minutes he was already past his knees in the sand.

He tried kicking but it felt as if someone had poured concrete over his feet, and melted him into rock. He tripped over, and landed on his stomach, screaming as he felt the sand covering his chest.

The ground behind him thundered and shook violently, as the bear dragon came charging forward.

"NO!" the Hatter lifted his head high above the sand, but was still sinking slowly. He looked up and gasped in horror as he saw rows and rows of long, sharp teeth came hurtling towards him. The bear dragon snapped and snapped at his sinking form, trying to get him out of the sand.

But he was sinking faster and faster, and the beast began nuzzling him more so than biting at him.

"Please help me!" he coughed, feeling the sand gather around his chin.

"No. You will die now, you will be buried into the sea of sand, with only your screams to accompany you until you breathe your very last breath!" the bear dragon growled, stepping back to watch the Hatter die.

The Mad Hatter almost felt it was true, no one was coming to help him, and even if someone tried, how could they get past such a large beast? They had failed, they were forever lost…

"Goodbye, my sweet Alice," he wheezed out before sand rushed around his lips.

Suddenly, the Mad Hatter heard a large roar above him. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw the bear dragon retreating back to the forest in pain. There was a large pile of blood all over the ground, and it left a trail behind the bear dragon.

The Mad Hatter suddenly saw sand below his cheeks, and was about to rest back and let his fate take over, when he saw Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ahead of him, leaning over the sand with a large black talon in their hands.

They held it carefully over the Hatter, and dug it into the sand quickly.

"Grab a hold!" the twins instructed.

The Mad Hatter gathered all his might and strength, and felt his arms weakly moving along the powerful gravitational pull of the sand. Slowly, but surely, his hands were moving, closer and closer until he felt the cold talon right in front of him.

He clasped on to it, and held on for dear life as the twins pulled and pulled. The Mad Hatter felt himself being pulled out of the sand, slowly, and could feel the sand begin to weaken as the twins grew stronger.

They pulled and pulled until his entire neck and arms were out of the sand. They pulled on and within minutes, the Hatter's abdomen was freed. He kicked with his legs, feeling his strength returning, and was soon toppling over the edge of the quicksand pit, falling in a heap on the soft grass.

He coughed and took mouthfuls of fresh air, feeling very grateful to the twins. He jumped up and hugged them tightly, feeling them shake in fear.

"I won't hurt you, not anymore, I promise," he said, looking them seriously in the eyes. When the twins saw the sincerity in his eyes, despite the lingering orange in them, they nodded and helped the Mad Hatter up.

He stood and shook himself off, noticing the dark blue blood the bear dragon left behind… "Alice!" with that, he tore off back towards the cave.

When they had gotten back to the cave, they saw no evidence of the bear dragon creature anywhere. The cave was empty, and there as silence all around. The Mad Hatter walked slowly towards the boulder where Alice still slept.

He let out a sigh of relief once he got to her side, and saw she was still peacefully breathing. He ran a hand over her forehead, blushing when she moaned in her sleep.

"She's alright," he told the twins next to him.

All was still not well however, when their peace was interrupted by the bear dragon, which burst from large piles of tree leaves behind them, flying high with red and black wings beating cold air above their heads.

The bear dragon quickly swiped a bloodied paw at the Mad Hatter, and ripped at his clothing, catching him in the process. The Mad Hatter was pulled from the boulder where Alice lay, and he was soon carried over on the top of the cave, where the creature threw him down painfully.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were also knocked over in the process, landing unconsciously in the grass. The creature flew a few times around the cave, making sure the Mad Hatter was trapped.

"This time, I will have the pleasure of personally watching you die!" the creature roared, flying all around the Mad Hatter's head, dripping blue ooze around the top of the cave as it flew.

"No one gets past this part of the forest, and you should have known better and taken my warning seriously!"

The Mad Hatter stood wearily on his feet, looking for a way out.

"This time, there is no way out!" the creature roared, as if reading his mind. It landed on its paws, and limped over to him slowly.

The Mad Hatter backed up until he couldn't anymore, feeling no room behind him. He turned and saw the ground way below him. If he jumped, he would definitely be killed. But then again, if he stayed on the cave top, he would be killed too. Either way, he knew he was finished.

He stood tall in front of the bear dragon, "If I'm to die, I will die with honor and dignity!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The bear dragon threw its head back, and opened its mouth wide, ready to attack. The Mad Hatter felt his body go rigid as he waited for his death to occur.

But it never came…the Mad Hatter never felt the jaws of death clamp around him. He never felt his body being split in half, he never felt his blood shoot out of his body, and he never felt his life drain away.

He heard a loud, bone chilling cry of pain coming from the dragon, and as he looked carefully, he saw one of the red rubies which had fallen from the winged demon sticking deeply into the creature's belly, which was not covered in scales.

The creature wailed around in pain, and blue ooze shot out from its belly, flooding the top of the cave and running down the sides.

As the Mad Hatter stared on, he gasped in shock when he saw blonde hair beneath the creature. It was Alice! Alice had stabbed the bear dragon with the sharpest edge of the ruby, and she stood under the creature, gritting her teeth in anger as the creature began to get covered in its own blood.

The blood soon resembled a sea, as it poured everywhere, covering Alice's body momentarily. The Mad Hatter ran forward, and felt the warm blood drip all over him, but he didn't care. He grabbed a hold of Alice, and trying prying her away from the ruby which was still stuck inside the belly of the bear dragon.

"Let go, Alice!" he screamed, trying to pull her away. Alice didn't move, as she drove the ruby inside the dragon deeper still.

The dragon began jerking back and forth, and the ruby and Alice soon came loose, both tumbling back into the open arms of the Mad Hatter. They backed away from the pool of blood, and watched huddled together, as the bear dragon began to literally deflate…it was as if it were a giant balloon, popped by the ruby.

The skin of the dragon began to shrink, and it made its last cries of pain as it began to deflate, falling to the ground. The skin of the bear dragon floated down, and landed in the grass at the bottom of the cave, and as soon as it had touched the ground, the cave suddenly began changing color.

The cave turned a pale shade of grey, and it hardened into a large mound, just sitting in the middle of the forest. It was no longer a cave anymore, just a huge mound of clay.

Alice and the Hatter watched on in silent awe, when they suddenly saw a patch of skin move in front of them. Alice was about to run forward and pick it up, when a small voice called out, "Get me out of here! Help!"

The Mad Hatter pushed Alice behind him protectively, and walked forward slowly, keeping his eyes on the patch of leftover skin. It wiggled around quickly, and the voice under it grew angrier.

"Is anyone there?" it called.

The Mad Hatter quietly stopped in front of the patch of skin, and swooped down quickly, with Alice behind him, ruby poised and ready for attack. But they both didn't need to attack once the Mad Hatter lifted the skin.

They gasped and soon smiled warmly, when they set their eyes on the Dormouse. She spat out blue blood, coughing gently.

"Well, _that_ was an adventure!" she cried, looking up at Alice and the Hatter with small shiny eyes.

They returned her smile happily. "Yes, it sure was," the Mad Hatter said, offering a hand to the Dormouse, which she happily hopped onto as they headed back down.

End of chapter 10 I hope this one was as exciting as my last one! Welcome Dormouse! I nearly forgot to add her in the story! Shame on me! She's a vital part in the story, and she was amazing in the movie too. So here she is, sorry she came in a little late. But I always say: Better late than never, so HA!

**Author's question for the readers: The bear dragon had 2 opportunities to kill the Mad Hatter and Alice. Once when he was stuck in quicksand, defenseless and weak, and when Alice was back at the cave still unconscious. But he didn't kill them…why? Why didn't the bear dragon kill Alice and the Mad Hatter when he had the chance? Leave your interesting answers in your comments/reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Cabin Fever

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: I swear, if ONE more person adds this story to their favorites, or their alert list, I will SHOOT MYSELF! GAH! Just kidding! I really appreciate all the support everyone has given me, thanks so much you guys, I really needed it! Especially right now, because I'm kinda stuck in the middle of a personal problem right now, there is a lot going on in my life right now, really nasty problems too, but nevertheless, I'm not going to bother you guys with my problems because they are MY problems. I got a chance to write another chapter for you guys, so enjoy it, and comment if you like, but please, don't leave hurtful comments because I'm going through a lot right now, and I don't know if I can take hurtful comments for the time being. Any other day, by my guest, I get shit on (not literally) all the time by others, so please, if you want to go ahead and mock me, just wait a bit, ok? Thanks and enjoy reading.

Chapter 11-Cabin Fever

Alice and the Mad Hatter still had a hard time fully understanding how the Dormouse actually had gotten where they had found her, standing there on the top of the cave under a small but thick patch of monster skin drenched in blood.

They were positive she hadn't followed them, because she had never been at the tea party anytime since Alice had returned to the Underland…so, where had she come from?

The Mad Hatter let the Dormouse rest on his shoulder as they walked past the no longer haunted cave, and into a lighter patch of the forest filled with smaller trees.

"I am so glad you set me free! I thought I was a goner for sure!" she said, still trying to flick died flakes of blood off her soft fur.

"What? What do you mean?" Alice exclaimed; feeling shocked from the sudden amount of gratitude directed specifically toward the Mad Hatter.

The Dormouse stared at her with tiny narrowed eyes, "Well I was under a spell, and a witch put me under the spell, after all. Mr. Tarrant here managed to rescue me just in time, breaking the spell in the process," she gleamed at him.

Alice fumed angrily at the Dormouse, "Well excuse me! I was the one who stabbed that horrid creature, which happened to be you under a witch's spell!"

The Dormouse jumped up, and drew back a tiny, flimsy sword and pointed it at Alice, "Don't you yell at me, Missy!" she hissed in a warning tone.

The Mad Hatter pulled the sword from her tiny paws, "Calm down, and watch who you point that thing at," he said softly, but sternly nonetheless.

"And you, what's wrong with your eyes, lad?" the Dormouse changed subjects quickly.

Alice suddenly raced toward the Mad Hatter, "The blindfold…" she trailed off.

"I don't need it," he answered quickly, moving forward with his head hung low.

Alice stopped him abruptly by placing a hand on his arm. He felt calmed down by her soft touch. He looked at her beautifully shaped hand resting on his arm, and felt the sudden urge to touch it.

"Hatter…" she began, but a low thundering sound echoed across the sky above them.

The twins giggled and pointed at the sky, mumbling incoherent things as they did so.

"Rain! We ought to take cover then!" the Dormouse interrupted, leaving the Mad Hatter staring intently at Alice's hand still resting on his forearm. The twins tore ahead playfully, as if they hadn't heard what the Dormouse had said.

"There's a small cabin, right here in these beck of the woods!" Tweedle Dee called way ahead of them. He had clearly located an old cabin cleverly.

"Well done," Alice said gently.

Soon the rain began to fall, and they walked on faster until they reached the cabin. As soon as the first raindrops began falling down harder and faster, they were already at the front door.

Alice looked up into the grey sky, and gasped softly when a cold raindrop landed on her cheek.

"Come on Alice!" she felt Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum pull her arm forward while the Dormouse got off the Hatter's shoulder and snuck underneath the frame of the door and unlocked the door for them.

The Mad Hatter stepped inside, watching Alice intently. He followed her as she ran inside quickly, in fear of getting wet. She ran and stood by a large window in the far left corner of the cabin, staring out at the rain as it pounded heavily against the glass.

She wrung out some water from her clothes, and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping it hadn't gone frizzy due to the dampness in the air.

The Mad Hatter watched her, edging closer to her, his eyes never leaving her body.

"It's not so bad here, huh?" she asked herself more than the Mad Hatter.

Silence was her only answer as she continued to get water out of her clothes, and as the Mad Hatter stared on at her lithe frame.

"At least it's warmer in here," she continued on, feeling a bit uneasy with the silence.

The Mad hatter nodded slightly, not saying a word.

"I hope the rain won't last much longer, we've got to keep moving," she flipped her gorgeous hair behind her shoulders gracefully.

"We better get some rest for the time being," she said. Suddenly, the Mad Hatter stepped forward, getting closer and closer to Alice until their faces were barely a few inches apart, noses almost touching.

Alice hadn't noticed his silent steps until she suddenly saw his red hair in front of her. She looked up at him with her mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

"Hatter? What is it?" she whispered, staring as intently at him as he was sating at her.

"Hatter…" before she could say anything else, he reached out and ran a hand down her check slowly and gently.

She didn't recoil from his gentle touch, or speak out, but leaned in closer still, closing her eyes as she felt heat transferring from his hand to her face.

The Mad Hatter gently wiped the raindrop from her cheek, eyes still on her face.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his orange ones, suddenly no longer fearful of him anymore.

Both said nothing, completely fascinated and under the other's spell. They could say nothing, as they held each other's gaze, the Mad Hatter's hand stroking Alice's cheek slowly and gently.

Alice felt the Mad Hatter's hand move from her cheek to her lips. He ran the soft skin of his thumb along her beautifully shaped lips, tracing and outlining them in awe, his eyes never leaving hers.

Alice closed her eyes again, surrendering herself to his skilled touch. She felt her heart flutter in her chest like one large butterfly excitedly. She took a sharp intake of breath when he moved closer to her, eyeing her pink lips as he tilted his head lower to hers.

They had nearly touched lips, when they were interrupted by a small cough. They opened their eyes quickly, and turned to look away from each other with reluctance. The Dormouse, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum were staring at Alice and the Mad Hatter with their arms folded across their chests, eyebrows raised up high in surprise.

"Oi! Alice, if you wanted to be alone in the cabin with the Mad Hatter, why didn't you just say so?" Tweedle Dee laughed.

Alice immediately felt her face go on fire. She pulled away from the Mad Hatter more quickly than she thought she would and went back to fixing and straightening out her clothes. She didn't want to show the others that what they'd said had gotten to her. She played it casual, but instead she wanted to hide her head in a brown paper bag.

The Mad Hatter was feeling no different than Alice. He coughed and cleared his throat numerous times, moving away from the window, eyes cast on the floor.

"Well this is certainly a nice place for a break, huh?" he asked, trying desperately to change the subject and forget Alice's pink lips in front of his won. He hoped the others would soon forget too, and follow suit.

The cabin truly was beautiful. It was decorated with exotic plants everywhere; the windows were large and clean due to the rain, cream colored curtains hung from them. The floor was hardwood, but a dark brown elegant shade of wood.

As they moved on from the den, they found two large bedrooms decorated with old paintings and some toys, accompanied by two large bathrooms, one per room.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ran forward into a grey shaped bedroom, where they excitedly plopped down onto the large bed in the middle of the room. They were soon hitting each other with the plump toys and stuffed bears, laughing and arguing at the same time.

Alice and the Mad Hatter moved across the hall from the bedroom the twins had decided on and straight forward to the other. They walked into the second bedroom, painted in soft red. The bed was very large with matching red satin sheets, and fluffy red pillows.

Alice shivered, suddenly remembered the Red Queen immensely. She didn't want to stay in this particular room, but she had no other choice, knowing Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum surely wouldn't move either.

Alice and the Mad Hatter stood side by side silently, both looking anywhere in the room but at the bed.

Alice shrieked in pain when she felt a jab in her leg. She looked down and saw the Dormouse glaring up at her boldly.

"What are you standing around for? We need to turn in now, it's almost dark out!" the Dormouse was absolutely correct. Outside, the rain had settled a little, but there was almost no light out and it nearly was completely dark.

"Right, well, I'm off then," Alice said as she sat down on the bed and sighed.

The Dormouse looked up at the Mad Hatter next. "I won't be sleeping in here, I need to go and keep an eye on the other two and make sure they don't kill each other. But just remember, just because I am not going to be here, don't you think for one second that I won't know if you're up to something fishy!" she pointed at both Alice and the Hatter, resulting in both of them bursting out in a deep blush.

"Goodnight, Dormouse," the Mad Hatter said, stepping past her and holding onto the doorknob.

The Dormouse walked into the doorway, and just when the Mad Hatter was about to close the door, she turned around and pointed at Alice.

"I am watching and listening!" she cried out once more before the Mad Hatter shut the door on her.

Her muffled warnings were heard behind the door for another minute or two, before she padded off to find the twins.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

For the first hour, Alice and the Mad Hatter rarely spoke more than a sentence or two. They didn't say much, or maintain eye contact when speaking for long.

Alice stayed seated on the edge of the bed, facing the door. She examined her hands and fingernails for a while before growing bored. She really wanted to speak to the Mad Hatter, but she didn't know where to start.

"_I guess I should properly thank him for saving me back at the cave,"_ she thought to herself.

The Mad Hatter was sitting at the far left side of the room at a large writing desk, sketching something and nothing. He let the quill take control of his hands as he stared blankly at the piece of paper before him.

He dropped the quill once he heard Alice clearing her throat behind him. He immediately turned around in his seat and faced her, interest oozing out of his eyes. It seemed as if he was very thankful she had broken the ice and uttered a sound.

"I d-didn't get a proper ch-chance to th-thank you for saving me," Alice got out softly. She had spoken so quietly she was almost sure that he hadn't heard her for a second, but then he smiled.

"There's no need to do that, you were in trouble, and I was merely doing my part as a f-friend," he had a rather difficult time getting the word 'friend' out.

Alice wrung her hands nervously. _"What's wrong with me?" _she thought, _"I've never felt this nervous around him before!"_

The Mad Hatter looked out a window near the bed and sighed, "Well it's dark outside, and I'm sure the others are sleeping, so we better do the same."

Alice hung her head, hoping the Mad Hatter wouldn't see her blushing, but he already had.

"I'll sleep on the floor, and you can take the bed, Alice," he said carefully, not wanting to make the situation anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

He got up from the desk, but Alice got up from the bed too. "No, I'll take the floor!" she quickly said.

The Mad Hatter chuckled, "Don't be silly, it's no bother."

"But you've already done so much, please, it's the least I can do for you," she replied back.

He continued to smile warmly. "Alice, would it be better for me to switch places with the Dormouse?"

"NO!" she screamed, immediately covering her mouth afterwards as she scared both the Hatter and herself.

"I'm sorry, I mean, n-no. Please stay here," she answered again, looking up at him shyly.

The Mad Hatter couldn't say no to her. "Alright, I will stay, but one of us has to sleep on the floor."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but the Mad Hatter stopped her with a raised hand.

"We both can't sleep in the same bed, Alice, the Dormouse said-"

"I don't care what she said or thinks!" Alice hissed angrily.

The Mad Hatter nodded, not wanting to argue any further and wake anyone else up. He nodded once more, and took off his shoes.

Alice watched him undress for a while, but then he stopped, and smiled at her. "Relax, it's just sleep."

She nodded and smiled back, and took off her own shoes, suddenly feeling very grateful to be out of them. She took off towards the bathroom in the room, and changed into a nightgown she'd luckily found in one of the dressers in the room.

When she came back, she saw the Mad Hatter already lying down with a few buttons of his shirt undone. She smiled at him from the bathroom doorway, and made her way over to the bed, hesitating slightly before throwing back the thick covers, and sliding in beside him.

She didn't look at him, but felt his eyes searching her face, trying to get her attention. She was busy looking around the room, when she remembered something…

"Hatter, the writing desk, and the raven…"

"Hush now, Alice. You need to sleep," he only replied, lying back and pulling the covers warmly over her.

She nodded and turned on her side, turning her back to him. She didn't want to blush in front of him and make a fool of herself. She saw the lights slowly diminish in the room as the Mad Hatter turned off the lights, and turned to her.

He scooted closer to her in the bed, and ran a hand gently through her hair. Alice closed her eyes and was nearly asleep in bliss, when she felt him stop. She then heard the bed squeak as he leaned over and placed the most delicate kiss on her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Fairfarren, Alice."

She was about to say something back, but he leaned closer, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, and nuzzled against her, enjoying their closeness for a while in the dark as they listened to all the night sounds. They heard owls hooting outside the window, they heard a few odd raindrops still plopping on the roof, and they heard the Dormouse across the hall muttering to herself in her sleep, while Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum snored.

The Mad Hatter held Alice close to himself, as if he planned on keeping her by his side forever. He stroked her hair in a clam, soothing rhythm. She was then out, fast asleep when she felt his hand return to her hair, massaging he scalp and sending her off to another world of her own imagination.

End of Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it; sorry I didn't make any sex happen in this chapter. To be honest, I was going to do that at first, but after reading through my original draft, I felt that it was too early for Alice and the Mad Hatter to have a sexual encounter, and a lot of people requested a more "tender" moment between, so this is the best I came up with. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading.


	12. Morning Nightmares

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm getting closer and closer to exam time, *gasp, faint* so this chappie will be a little shorter than the rest of my chapters, so please don't be upset!

I wanted to send out a HUGE, GIGANTIC thank you to those who had kind words for me when I was feeling down in the dumps last week that was very much appreciated, thank you so much, I really can't thank you guys enough!

Again, this will barely be 1,500 words, so please don't be upset, I'm not getting lazy, I just need to study more. But that doesn't mean I'm not thinking of you guys! Here is your reward for being so nice to me! Thanks for adding this story to your favs too; I really am flattered and honored! Enjoy! AND REVIEW GODDAMMIT ^_^ tee

Chapter 12-Morning Nightmares

Alice groaned in her sleep-something was definitely jabbing into her thigh…she turned over to her other side, and felt more comfortable immediately. She smiled and moved closer as she felt a large amount of heat radiate into her body. She smiled more and wrapped her arms around the source of heat, getting closer to the source of warmth until she felt something tickling her face.

She swatted it with her hand, trying desperately to go back to sleep. Her nose was soon tickled to no end, and she began giggling. She giggled louder and louder when the tickling soon ran all over her face.

"Hush…" Alice's eyes flew open rather violently when she heard the Mad Hatter's warm voice murmur into her ears.

She nearly screamed when she saw his face barely a few inches from her own. They were nearly touching noses, and his hair was all over her face, the source of her tickling moments before. Alice felt her heartbeat increase in beat significantly as she studied the Mad Hatter's still sleeping form.

His face looked even paler since the last time she saw him, making his red hair contrast greatly with his complexion. He looked so innocent yet seductive at the same time, causing Alice to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. She knew he wasn't trying to seduce her on purpose this time, but she felt a strong pulling sensation towards him.

She saw all the muscles in his face relax immediately when she placed her hand on his cheek. The muscles in his neck relaxed, and he let out a small sigh of content and comfort.

Alice reached another hand to run through his hair, while her other hand pet his cheek gently and lovingly. She thought he was simply beautiful as he lay in front of her, completely unaware of her ministrations.

Alice soon slowed her breathing down to match the Mad Hatter's, and soon they were breathing in and out in unison. She smiled as he unconsciously leaned into her touch, warming up her hands furthermore.

Suddenly the Mad Hatter wrapped his arms tightly around Alice's waist, and pulled her body closer to his. Alice wanted to scream, but she didn't want to wake him either.

She was soon pulled directly against his chest, so close she could feel and hear his heart beating against her body. Alice was now inhaling the Mad Hatter's sweet scent, and she felt herself nearly swooning with delight and happiness. He smelled of candy and sweets, yet he still had his own distinct, individual scent at the same time.

Alice found herself leaning her head against his very softly, as she breathed in his scent deeper. She felt her heart beating faster as the scent reached her delicate nostrils.

The Mad Hatter sighed and muttered something out loud, but before Alice fully understood what it was he had said, she was poked by a sharp object right in her backside.

Alice let out a piercing shriek, which woke up the Mad Hatter, and he ungracefully threw her out of his arms in fear.

"What's going on here?" Alice cried, looking around for the sharp object which had interrupted her morning day dream.

"Alice?" the Mad Hatter ran a hand through his hair, keeping worried eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to frighten you", she said, feeling a blush creep onto her face.

Before the Mad Hatter could answer, there was a small round shape moving in a crumpled area of the sheets he had kicked back. As Alice and the Mad Hatter watched in shock, the small round shape began moving faster and faster towards them, until it finally emerged from beneath the sheets.

It was the Dormouse, and she didn't look pleased at all. She held out her little sword, and pointed it at both Alice and the Mad Hatter in anger. "I told you I'd be watching and listening!" she hissed dangerously.

The Mad Hatter swallowed loudly, while Alice held up the sheets to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Don't ever let me catch you two in such a state!" she warned once more.

The Mad Hatter perked up at this, "What state?"

Luckily for Alice, he was never answered as the bedroom door swung open with a BANG! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum came running in, hitting each other with their own shoes. They ran and jumped on the bed, nearly stepping on Alice and the Mad Hatter in the process.

"Tweedle Dee! Tweedle Dum! What are you doing?" Alice cried, trying to move out of the way, but their short little legs moved fast, and they soon began chasing each other around the bed, hopping quite high on the mattress.

"This isn't the morning I dreamed of…" the mad hatter sighed, trying not to get hit in the head as the twins swung their shoes at each other's bodies.

Alice didn't hear him through the ruckus, but she managed to get off the bed, and head to a safe corner. The Mad Hatter got off the bed as well, and retreated to her corner, giving her a quick wink. Alice blushed but said nothing as the twins soon began laughing instead of arguing.

The room was soon loud with laughter, as the twins fell down on the bed, and rolled around shedding tears of joy rather than fist fighting. However, Tweedle Dee laughed so hard, he accidentally let out a huge, unmistakable fart, which echoed around the room causing Alice and the Mad Hatter to both gasp simultaneously.

Tweedle Dee stopped laughing at once, and crouched down on the bed, trying to hide his face. The room was now silent. Tweedle Dum glared at Tweedle Dee, causing Tweedle Dee to sniffle.

Alice got ready to cover her ears in preparation of another violent and loud outburst, but no such outburst came.

"YOU FARTED!" Tweedle Dum pointed at Tweedle Dee and began laughing harder than before. The Mad Hatter tried to cover his own laughter, but he soon let out a long, hearty laugh as well. Alice tried to keep a serious expression, but she failed miserably and laughed along with the Mad Hatter and Tweedle Dum.

When he saw everyone was laughing, Tweedle Dee joined in the laughter, and got up from the bed. Tweedle Dum laughed so hard; he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, still laughing.

Their laughter soon died down as they began gasping for air. Alice dropped down to the floor, sitting down heaving for air.

The Mad Hatter suddenly gasped out, "The Dormouse!"

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum moved out of the way as Alice and the Mad Hatter attacked the bed they were sitting on moments ago, and began throwing sheets about searching for the Dormouse.

The Mad Hatter began to panic when he searched through the entire bed sheets; however Alice pulled back a pillow, and revealed the little mouse under it, her paws over her nose.

She glared up at the twins, and pointed at them in anger, "YOU FARTED ON ME!"

This time, no one bothered to hold their laughter.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

The Tweedle twins mainly avoided the Dormouse for the rest of the day, and worked silent beside Alice as they helped her pack up some food they had found in the cabin for their long journey.

The Mad Hatter didn't say much to Alice in fear of getting poked by the Dormouse, as she kept her eyes on his every move. He felt a great deal of tension building between him and Alice, but he would have to wait until they were somewhere more private and left alone before he could talk to her about it.

They soon left the cabin by the beginning of the afternoon and made their way out of the woods safely without running into anymore obstacles.

As they walked along, the Mad Hatter gently lifted the Dormouse from his shoulder, and let her rest of Tweedle Dum's shoulder instead.

She turned around and glared at him, and mouthed out: "I am watching."

The Mad Hatter swallowed once more, but walked slower until the twins were a few steps ahead, and he waited until Alice turned and smiled at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

The twins stopped walking as well, and threw odd looks at the Mad Hatter. Alice noticed the Mad Hatter's discomfort at this, and she turned back to them. "We'll be right behind, keep going."

They didn't argue, but moved on, talking quietly amongst themselves with the Dormouse glaring.

Alice threw her long hair behind her shoulders, and smiled sweetly at the Mad Hatter, as she made her way over to him. He offered her the crook of his hand, which she held on to, and they walked together side by side in silence.

It was Alice who spoke up first, "Is there something wrong?"

The Mad Hatter tensed up, "No Alice, definitely not, quite the opposite a-actually," he said quickly.

She looked confused, "Are you ill?"

"Goodness no, that's not it, I, I am p-perfectly f-f-fine."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You're stammering quite a bit."

It was then that the Hatter suddenly felt his patience wearing thin. He sighed but tried to keep calm. "Do you not feel it, Alice?"

She hung her head low, but shrugged, "I've been feeling many things lately, frankly I can't really say what it is I should be feeling right now, or anytime soon. Everything's been out of place lately."

He nodded, "I understand Alice, but what do you feel?"

She tensed up this time, "I don't know of what you're asking, Hatter."

He groaned, "Alice, please, how can you stand here by my side and deny feeling it?"

"Feel what?" Alice asked, feeling her head pounding anxiously.

The Mad Hatter eyed her up and down, "You m-mean, I'm imagining it then?"

Alice shrugged, "It would be nice if you could tell me, then I wouldn't be playing this guessing game!"

The Mad Hatter suddenly lost it. He growled low in his throat, and shoved Alice out of his embrace. His eyes blazed with anger, and his face grew dark with fury. The paleness in his cheeks disappeared, and turned a bright red color.

He threw Alice down hard on the ground, stooping above her angrily. "You may pretend not to understand me, but I know you do deep inside Alice! Stop pretending and playing games with me! It won't work this time!"

Alice tried to get back up, but he pushed her down violently this time. "Don't you dare defy me, Alice! You will not get away with it, not this time! This time I will show you and make you feel as I have felt all this time!"

With that the Hatter fell to the ground beside her, pulling violently at her limbs, leaving the beginnings for bruises all over her pale skin. It seemed as if he wanted to literally tear her apart. Alice threw her head back and screamed, and to her luck the Tweedle Twins ran back to her side, pulling the Hatter away from her after a long struggle.

The Mad Hatter tore off a large piece of Alice's dress, and was about to go for another, when the Dormouse raced to a tree above him, eyeing a large apple on a branch.

"NO MORE GAMES, ALICE! THIS IS REAL!" The Mad Hatter screamed, trying to throw Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum off his shoulders, but they held on for life, causing him to thrash about like a wounded animal.

The Dormouse skillfully crawled to the end of the branch, and in one smooth motion, cut the apple from the tree branch, and let it drop onto the Mad Hatter's head, knocking him unconscious.

The Mad Hatter felt down almost directly on top of Alice. She gasped and held him closer to her on instinct, but he was soon pulled off by the Tweedle twins.

Alice got up and yelled at the Dormouse who was coming down from the tree, "Why did you do that? You hurt him!"

The Dormouse ran to Alice and crawled onto her shoes, all the way to her shoulder. "He was about to kill you! Are you really that blind?" she hissed, looking into Alice's eyes, as if to prove her theory.

Alice grabbed the Dormouse and gently put her down. "It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean it!"

"Yes he did, Alice," Tweedle Dum spoke in a scared soft voice, "he did it to us, and he was going to do it to you!"

Alice threw her hands up in frustration, "You don't understand, it was something I said! I did it to him!"

"Don't be stupid, he's not well!" The Dormouse argued back.

"Yes Alice, he'll attack you again and again, until he kills you!"

"THAT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"YES, BUT HE'LL DO IT ANYWAY! YOU CAN'T STOP HIM!" The Dormouse screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

Alice looked at the unconscious body of the Mad Hatter. She really was just starting to trust him again; she didn't want to go back to resorting to the rope and blindfold. But this time she knew that the twins and the Dormouse were right. The Mad Hatter was not under her control anymore, he was under something far darker than any of them would ever understand.

She closed her eyes, feeling absolutely terrible. She didn't want to harm the Mad Hatter, but she couldn't risk him hurting her friends or stopping them from completing their journey. She had made her final decision.

End of Chapter 12! So I wrote more than 1,500 words. Sue me. (Actually please don't, I'm a broke university student haha) You know you're bored when you put fart jokes in your story. *sigh* sorry about that random bullcrap. I know I can do better than that, but seriously, I am under a lot of stress for university, so phooey! I still hoped you liked it; I needed to put in a chapter to both lighten the mood, and create more suspense. And I was trying to get the dark and sinister Mad Hatter back, because some people had requested for me to bring him back, so there you go!

So go ahead and review now, or else I will hunt you down somehow and eat you alive, but in the meantime, before you do, I have one question again!

**Author's question for readers: When the Mad Hatter was asleep, he muttered something Alice didn't quite grasp. What do you guys think he would have said? Leave your interesting comments and responses in the review section! Thanks for reading!**


	13. My Concerns Author Note

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to let everyone know the story will be continued and up and running as soon as my last exam is over, which is April 20th, so after that all will be well.

That being said, I would like to thank all those who have supported me and wished me well on my exams thus far, I really need all the luck I can get, thanks so much you guys, I appreciate it to no end.

However, like I said, I need to study my arse off in the time being, and pray to Christ I don't go on academic probation, but I think I will sadly *sob* I chose really shitty courses this term, and I am a little screwed right on, because I have never been on academic probation, I cleverly avoided it last term, but I don't think I will be that slick this term.

I don't mean to dwell on negative things, but I am an honest person. And honestly speaking, I'd say there is a 30% chance I will land in academic probation. It's not that I didn't study hard, but I'd say I didn't study the RIGHT material properly. Let's put it that way. But, in order to prevent that and work along with the 70% chance I have of not being on that list, I will need to study like CRAZY, so I won't be able to update the story for 2/3 weeks, but do not worry, it will fly by before we know it.

**Also, if there are any college or university students out there, could you guys please send me a message, or comment about what will happen number 1: IF I landed in academic probation? All I've heard so far is I will get a warning letter or email, and I just wanted to know what I am expected to do during that probation time, and number 2: what will happen if I do well or do worse. Please let me know, I'd really appreciate it!**

Thanks! Lots of love and well wishes,

Draculamomma aka Raven.


	14. Blast it all!

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I just finished my first exam today, Women's Studies, haha; it was very easy, I am happy to say. I felt very confident during the entire exam, and I'm sure I will get a good mark, so hooray to those who wished me luck and kept me in their thoughts! Bravo! I heart you guys *Smile*

Since I'm in such a generous mood, I thought to myself: Why not post another chapter up? So here it is! Your reward for being so nice to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **Stay tuned at the end of it for 2 quick announcements!** PLEASE REVIEW too! It keeps me motivated! Enjoy! P.S. This will be a bit shorter than usual and part songfic!

Chapter 14-Blast it all!

The Mad Hatter pulled on his rope, trying to get it out of Tweedle Dee's grip. The little bugger held on tightly though, and yanked the rope hard, nearly causing the Mad Hatter to choke.

"Alice! Let me speak to Alice!" he gasped out, coughing harshly.

Tweedle Dee pulled the rope again, "No! You'll do no such thing! You tried to kill Alice!"

"That's insane! I'd never hurt Alice!" the Mad Hatter argued, refusing to believe it.

Alice stopped walking and glared at the Mad Hatter, "How can he act like nothing happened? How could he forget?"

"Dear, don't listen, keep walking." The Dormouse gently pushed Alice's head in the opposite direction, and urged her on.

"Alice!" This time his voice was more desperate. Alice stopped once more and glared at him.

"Don't you dare try to trick me again Hatter!" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself when a gust of cold wind blew by them.

"Yeah! Stop trying to trick Alice!" Tweedle Dum yelled, stepping on the Mad Hatter's foot.

"Damn it! Tweedle Dum!" the Mad Hatter shrieked, hopping on his unhurt leg.

"Serves you right!" the Twins glared at him and pushed him forward.

The Mad Hatter shook his head violently, trying to get the blindfold off, but it was no use. "Alice! Please!" he cried desperately, fighting the twins.

"Don't talk to me!" Alice yelled, throwing her head back and walking forward taking long strides.

"Blast it all!" the Mad Hatter yelled before his throat constricted as the twins pulled him forward once more.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

For the following two hours the Mad Hatter tried numerous times to get Alice's attention, and failed a greater number of times. The only reaction he'd get was the violent tug of the rope on his neck, or a rude comment from one of the twins.

After two hours, the Mad Hatter grew weary, and his throat began to hurt like he had never experienced, so he remained silent. His feet began to ache as well, and he didn't know how much longer he could allow the twins to keep stepping on his feet, or pushing him around. The Mad Hatter gritted his teeth in pain, and clenched his fists, but nevertheless kept walking silently.

"What'd you know? He's finally shut up!" Tweedle Dum laughed.

"Don't start." Alice warned, throwing him a death glare from over her shoulder. The last thing Alice needed was the beginning of a new headache. She had just gotten over a nasty one from the Mad Hatter's sudden attack, and she didn't need a fresh one from the twins.

The Dormouse slumped on Alice's shoulder, yawning softly. "How much longer do we have to go on for, Alice?" she asked tiredly.

Alice stopped suddenly, causing the Mad Hatter to ram into her back painfully.

"What's happened?" he grumbled like a zombie.

"I'm sure we're almost there!" Alice told the Dormouse, squinting into the distance, as if to prove her point.

"Alice?" the Mad Hatter asked gently.

"Shut it!" Tweedle Dee immediately jabbed into the Mad Hatter's thigh with a twig.

"Stop that, it hurts!" the Mad Hatter yelled, blindly swatting at the twig.

Tweedle Dee only laughed and danced around the Mad Hatter, poking the twig into his back. The Mad Hatter whirled around angrily, trying to locate the exact position of Tweedle Dee, but unknowingly, he only managed to wrap the rope around his legs as he followed the string of laughter in circles, which eventually tightened the rope around him, and tripped him flat on his face.

The Dormouse leapt off of Alice's shoulders, and chased the Tweedle Twins, yelling all sorts of insults as she ran after them through the tall grass.

Alice carefully bent down to help the Mad Hatter up, when the ground beneath them suddenly caved in.

"Help!" Alice yelled in fear as mud and grass fell beneath her feet, pulling her down with the Mad Hatter into a large hole. Alice and the Mad Hatter landed hard at the bottom of the hole, and gaped up at the Tweedle Twins and the Dormouse, who were looking down at the duo in shock.

"Alice! What happened? How did you get down there?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled, trying to crawl through the thick mud away from the Mad Hatter who lay unmoving beside her.

"How can you not know? After all, you are the one down there!" Tweedle Dum called down, his voice echoing in the hole.

"Idiot! She just said she didn't know!" Tweedle Dee shoved Tweedle Dum hard to the ground, and they began insulting each other and arguing.

"Alice! You've fallen into a well!" The Dormouse cried, studying the walls of the hole they were in.

"A what?" Alice called back, she couldn't hear very clearly suddenly.

"I said you've fallen into a well!" She repeated.

Alice shook her head and slowly stood on her feet, "I can't hear you over the rush of water-" Before she could finish, water began filling in at the bottom of the hole, rising quickly until it was already past Alice's ankles.

"Water!" she cried, pulling the Mad Hatter up from drowning.

"Water?" the Mad Hatter woke up when the icy water hit his body. "Why's there water here? Where are we?" he cried, looking around wildly.

"We're in a well!" Alice cried, backing away from the Mad Hatter with her hands up in defense.

"A well?" the Mad Hatter cried, looking down at the water, which was now almost up to his waist.

Alice tried to climb up the walls of the well, but they were wet and muddy, so she only grabbed handfuls of mud against the walls, and fell back down into the cold water.

"There's no way up!" she cried, looking around for another solution.

"Alice! Hang on! I'm coming!" the Dormouse moved closer to the edge of the hole, but suddenly was grabbed by Tweedle Dum.

"Are you crazy? You'll drown!" he cried.

"So will Alice!" the Dormouse cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Alice felt the water biting at her neck, and she fought to stay up, but it was no use; the water was only getting colder and higher. She ducked under the surface, and looked around the dark hole for another way out, but she saw nothing.

She leapt up and grabbed another mouthful of air before ducking back down, and swimming in the large hole quickly before she ran out of breath.

Alice suddenly saw what appeared to be an odd rectangle shape near the Mad Hatter. It was carved in the mud covered wall of the well. As Alice swam closer to it, she saw a golden light flashing underneath the bottom of the shape.

Alice swam back up the surface and grabbed the Mad Hatter. "There's a door! It's our only way out of here!"

"Did you say you saw a door, Alice?" Tweedle Dee called down into the well.

"Yes! Don't worry about us Tweedle Dee, we've found a way out!"

"But Alice, you don't know where that door might lead to!" The Dormouse argued.

"Just trust me! We'll be out before you know it!" Alice replied back, fighting to keep her head above the cold water.

"But it's not safe!" the Dormouse called down.

"She's right, it might not even be a door at all," the Mad Hatter sighed.

"It's worth a shot!" with that said, Alice sucked in another mouthful of air, and ducked down into the icy murky depths of the well.

The Mad Hatter followed suite, grabbing a hold on Alice's arm, as the blindfold was still attached to his face. He let Alice guide him to the door, and he waited patiently as she pulled the handle of the door.

Alice began to panic when it didn't budge. Alice was running out of air, and the door hadn't opened a fraction. She pulled on the Mad Hatter's shirt, and pulled him close. She grabbed a hold of one of his hands, and placed it on the handle of the door.

The Mad Hatter seemed to get the message without her speaking, and he pulled on the door handle strongly, getting it to open. A whole bunch of light shot through, and the water level began to lessen as the water shot out into the room behind the door.

Alice felt her heart beating faster as she felt she could no longer hold her breath. She pulled on the door handle along with the Mad Hatter, trying to poke her head into the room behind the door to get some air.

The water behind them suddenly pushed them forward with a strong wave, and Alice and the Mad Hatter shot forward into the room on the water slide. They landed on a now wet stone floor of what appeared to be a tiny cellar.

"Where are we?" Alice whispered into the air.

The room was actually very mystical. There was a large window to the right side of them which showed them a brightly lit garden filed with apple trees and orchids of all sorts. On both ends of the room, two long bookshelves stood packed with old thick books.

Old paintings of kings and queens of the Underland lined the room. Above, the ceiling was mostly covered with similar stones as were found on the floor, except for the far left side of the room, which was a beautiful skylight window.

Alice got up from the floor, shaking her head to get some water out of her ears as she made her way to the front of the room, where an old oak door stood closed. She hoped and prayed it wasn't locked, but when her hands found the handle of the door, she found it was locked, and tightly at that.

"Why are there so many locked doors?" she cried out loud.

The Mad Hatter behind her had taken off his blindfold, and was smiling deviously at her. "You should ask: why is a raven like a writing desk, Alice." The Mad Hatter offered, standing up and walking towards her slowly.

_Auschwitz, the meaning of pain  
the way that I want you to die!_

Alice slowly turned to the Mad Hatter, eyes wide. "Hatter, why aren't you wearing your blindfold?"

He smiled and bowed, "So I can see your lovely face, Alice, why else?"

She backed into the door, "Hatter, you're scaring me."

He chuckled and walked closer, eyes darkening by the second.

_Slow death, immense decay  
Showers that cleanse you of your life!_

Alice shook her head, "I want the old Hatter back!"

The Mad Hatter instantly began to shake and he dropped down to his knees. He coughed violently, and writhed on the floor in pain. Alice rushed over to help him, but he held out a hand. "No! Don't!"

_Forced in  
like cattle  
you run_

He slowly stood, his eyes their normal color once more, "Alice, please, get out of here before I hurt you!"

"I cannot leave you here!" she cried.

"You must!" he urged.

"No!"

_Stripped of  
Your life's worth_

"Come here Alice, it's only the two of us now!" the Mad Hatter chuckled, his eyes again deadly orange.

Alice leapt back as she watched the Mad Hatter fall to his knees once more as he fought to push away the murderous side of him she had only known for such a short amount of time.

"Just go!" he cried, his voice dropping a few octaves on the last few syllables.

"Do be a dear and open the door for me, Alice!" he yelled out in a monstrous manner.

_Human mice, for the Angel of Death  
Four hundred thousand more to die_

"Alice, I'm going to kill you very slowly, and I will enjoy every second of it!" the Mad Hatter hissed as he stood to his feet, his hands reaching out for Alice like the talons of a bird of prey.

Alice screamed and ran to a bookshelf, throwing a book at the Mad Hatter, but he ducked and laughed. He had only laughed for a few moments, when he doubled over and shook once more as the internal battle raged on.

The Mad Hatter's eyes widened as they turned green again, "Alice, please, I cannot hold them much longer!" he wheezed out painfully.

Alice stood taller, but still held a book in her hand ready, "Who are they?"

_Angel of Death  
Monarch to the kingdom of the dead_

"I cannot answer now, Alice leave!" he cried, trying to get up to chase her, but he only managed to shake violently, and fall back down.

_Sadistic, surgeon of demise  
Sadist of the noblest blood  
destroying, without mercy  
to benefit the Aryan race_

Alice grabbed her head in her hands, feeling ready to cry. She knew she couldn't leave the Mad Hatter in such a state, but then again she feared if she approached him he would lose control and truly kill her.

The Mad Hatter suddenly dove across the room, sliding wickedly across the wet stone floor until he was right in front of Alice, and he grabbed on to her ankle and laughed manically. Alice screamed and tried to pull her foot back, but his grip was too tight.

_Surgery, with no anesthesia  
Feel the knife pierce you intensely_

Alice squirmed in the Mad Hatter's grasp, crying in pain as she felt his strong fingers clench tightly around her ankle, looking down at him in fear as his orange eyes bore into hers, his evil, cold laughter piercing her ears.

_Inferior, no use to mankind  
Strapped down screaming out to die_

Alice was about to kick the Mad hatter in the face, when he reached out and grabbed a hold of her other ankle, bringing her down onto the hard cold floor with him. He grabbed a hold of her legs tightly, and began pulling her down to meet his form.

"Hatter, stop! Please stop!" she cried.

"Why? I know this is what you want!" he laughed back, grabbing a hold of both her shoulders, forcing her down onto the floor beneath him.

_Angel of Death  
Monarch to the kingdom of the dead  
infamous butcher,  
Angel of Death_

The Mad Hatter suddenly pushed Alice aside, eyes turning aqua green once more, "Alice, I told you to leave! It's getting worse!"

Alice nodded, getting up. She couldn't hold him off if he tried to hurt her again.

_Pumped with fluid, inside your brain  
Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes_

The Mad Hatter gathered all his strength, and pushed all the books off one shelf. He grabbed a hold of one side of the shelf, and began pushing it towards the door. "We're going to break down the door!"

Alice nodded and grabbed a hold of the other side of the shelf, pulling it towards herself, and she moved out of the way when the Mad Hatter rammed the shelf into the wood of the door.

_Burning flesh, drips away  
Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil_

Again and again, they ran the shelf alongside the door, and the door slowly began giving way as a dent began growing larger and larger in the woodwork of the door.

"It's working!" Alice cried happily, as she pushed the shelf into the door.

"Good, we're almost through!" the Mad Hatter cried, feeling victorious.

_Frigid cold, cracks your limbs  
how long can you last  
in this frozen water burial?_

Alice cried out in joy when the first bits of wood shot through from the other side, and a hole was formed in the door. She held on tighter to the shelf, and was about to push it forward again, when she heard a sickening THUD behind her.

She turned to see the Mad Hatter on the floor once more, his side of ceramic shelf on the floor by his side. He was coughing violently, obviously not giving in to his odd behavior of late.

_Sewn together, joining heads  
Just a matter of time  
'Til you rip yourselves apart_

Alice turned and pushed against the hold in the door with all her might, hoping the wood of the door would just break apart like toothpicks.

"Alice…how dare you try to get away from me!" the Mad Hatter's deep voice growled out.

"No!" Alice threw her body against the door, feeling pain shoot throughout her body.

_Millions laid out in their  
crowded tombs_

"Get back here Alice!" the Mad Hatter jumped up and pushed the heavy shelf away, grabbing a hold of Alice.

Alice shoved him away, and rammed her fists into the hole in the door, causing the hole to grow larger. She almost had made a hole big enough for half her body when two cold hands grabbed her fists and turned her around violently.

_Sickening ways to achieve  
the holocaust_

Alice felt frozen to the spot as she looked up into red eyes.

"You should have stayed home, Alice. You should have never come back here." The Mad Hatter warned in a growl.

"I'm glad I came back! You need me!" she argued, feeling him tighten his grip on her fists.

_Seas of blood, bury life  
Smell your death as it burns  
deep inside of you_

He suddenly threw her against the door violently, teeth like a wolf, "I don't want you. I only want you dead!"

She shook her head, "That's not the Hatter talking. It's someone else."

He laughed and pushed her harder against the door. Behind her, Alice felt the wood groaning and cracking. The door was going to give way if he pushed her into it again.

_Abacinate, eyes that bleed  
Praying for the end of  
your wide awake nightmare_

Alice decided to anger the monstrous version of the Mad Hatter. "I will stay here forever now!" she cried defiantly.

He hissed through his teeth, "No! I will kill you!"

_Wings of pain, reach out for you  
His face of death staring down,  
your blood running cold_

She threw her head back and laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world, "I won't die, I have many friends who love and care for me here."

He threw her against the door harder, cracking off more wood. "Go away!" he yelled in a voice she had never heard him use before.

Alice pressed up against the door harder, feeling the wood pushing away from her.

_Injecting cells, dying eyes  
Feeding on the screams of  
the mutants he's creating_

Alice leaned forward and looked straight into the Hatter's eyes. "What has she done to you?" she asked gently.

The Mad Hatter covered his eyes immediately, groaning and moaning in pain as he shook his head back and forth wildly.

"Tell me!" Alice cried, trying to pry his hands away from his covered eyes.

"No! Leave me alone!" he cried in a deep voice.

_Pathetic harmless victims  
Left to die_

Alice tugged on the Mad Hatter's hands until she managed to pull them away completely. His eyes were back to their original color, and he looked at her sadly, his head hung low. "I'm so sorry Alice."

"Hatter?" she asked gently, "what's wrong, Hatter?"

"I'm so sorry."

_Rancid Angel of Death  
Flying free_

Before she could move out of the way, the Mad Hatter's eyes turned orange once more, and in one smooth motion, the Mad Hatter threw Alice into the door hard, causing her to break through the hole and bring the door down with her in a mighty crash as she landed on the floor of the other side of the door in a painful heap.

_Angel of Death  
Monarch to the kingdom of the dead  
infamous butcher,  
Angel of Death_

Angel of Death

End of Chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed that one! It was rather exciting to write! Lots of joy all around! Well, maybe not for Alice, hehe. Now, before you review, read the announcements, please.

Song Credit: "Angel of Death" by Slayer. Lyrics & Music – Hanneman

**Announcement 1: This is a bit sad, but true. I am soon due to get my wisdom teeth pulled out, and I was wondering, if anyone reading has gone through the procedure, could you please tell me how long it takes for the wounds to heal? How long do I wait before I eat solid food? And I heard that apparently the anesthesia gets you 'high' is that really true? Thanks guys! (I'm kinda scared and worried, but hopefully it won't be that bad!)**

**Announcement 2: Here's a question for you guys, I'm getting all these ideas for the next chapter, but I want to involve the readers more! I believe a good author will keep the ideas and comments of the readers in mind, so I was thinking we could play a game. YAY GAMES! **

**Here's how it goes. How do you guys want the next chapter to go? Simple, we are going to write it together! In order to do this, everyone needs to cooperate with one another, and participate as much as possible. You don't have to participate if you don't want to. But I thought it would be really neat if I could get a few bits and pieces from everyone and put it all together for one chapter!**

**You guys are in charge though. Send me about 3 paragraphs max of what you want written, and I will gather everyone else's ideas and write a chapter on it. You can go as far as even writing some of the parts or conversations between the characters if you want.**

**But please be sure to follow the storyline, don't go entirely off track, but I encourage diversity and creativity! **

**So let me know if you guys like this idea, if a lot of people don't want to do this it's fine, I will do all the hard work. *SIGH* hehe. Happy reading and writing! **

**P.S. Be sure to check out my new fanfic called "Muchness of Childhood" it's also about Alice and the Mad Hatter. **


	15. Raven's Announcements

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I have a few announcements I'd like to make before posting up the rest of this amazing story for you guys.

First off, I am very sorry for not posting anything in ages, a lot of people have sent me private messages to see if I am still alive, haha, and I still am thank goodness. I just have very serious allergies to pollinations and some other glorious seeds that have been flying around during the spring, and I have been so sick I have barely gotten out of bed at all.

It was at a point where I felt this weird pain in the roof of my mouth and at the back of my head! It was like a terrible headache, and my sinuses were clogged and infected and that entire lovely stuff. I don't know about you guys, but the weather down here has been so frigging shitty. One minute all nice and sunny, then the next it's snowing. No joke, we had some flurries today. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MAY! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

I am so sick of this bipolar weather!!! But more importantly, I wanted to say don't worry, I am a bit better now, and have written 3 pages for both the Alice in Wonderland stories I am working on, so all we gotta do is wait a few more days for them!

Again, thank you to everyone who showed me support and respect during these odd times, I love and respect you all very much! Thanks for being great fans! I am so pleased to be writing for you all, and I am working real hard on getting well and posting the rest of the story up!

Take care guys, eat healthy, and make sure you don't get sick, because it is no damn picnic, that's for sure!

I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled!

Best wishes,

Raven.


	16. Smoke and Mirrors

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I am back and happier than ever! I am going to be composing a HUGE list of people I'd like to thank for all their support through comments, private messages, and reviews, so look forward to getting your credit in the next chapter! Thanks guys, I love you all so much, you all mean a lot to me! I've made a lot of friends during the production of this story, and I'm seriously very impressed and happy to find such amazing readers. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK GUYS!

Also, here is one other announcement you SHOULD read through. I would like to thank Shadow-in-the-Endless-Darkness for submitting a starter up idea for this chapter, thank you so much Shadow, I really liked your idea, and I am using it for this chapter with your permission! Awesome stuff!

That being said, I would like everyone to know that the first 5 paragraphs of this story ARE NOT MY IDEA, NOT MINE AT ALL, they belong to an amazing user by the penname Shadow-in-the-Endless-Darkness. So if you guys want to send thanks for the amazing opening of the story, you know where to go! Thanks again Shadow! Good work!

That all down and done with, enjoy the story! And remember to review or send me ideas, questions, or comments! All are welcome! Thanks guys.

Chapter 16-Smoke and Mirrors

Shadow-in-the-Endless-Darkness  
2010-04-27

Her back throbbed from the impact of her fall. Stars filled her vision as she struggled to get up and attempted to run from the crazed Hatter. Her lungs about to burst from the effort, she got up and steadied herself as she heard the scraping of wood. She looked at the door that she had broken through; the Hatter was struggling to get through the hole that he had made.

Her heart stopped and she froze for a couple of seconds as she saw the enraged look on the Hatter's face. Her Hatter's face, that was once so kind and loving, now lusted for her blood. His eyes turned a blood red, worse than the bright orange color, and he disappeared for a couple of minutes. Thinking that he had given up Alice breathed a sigh of relief, only for him to slam his body against the door.

She jumped and grabbed a plank of wood.

He broke through the barrier and she slammed the piece of wood against his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding. She tore yet another strip from her dress and covered his eyes.

The words "Off with her head!" echoed throughout the place. The red queen was here, somewhere in the maze.

Alice immediately got to her feet, holding a long piece of broken wood with a sharp pointed tip, posing as a weapon.

The lights in the abandoned, empty hallway began to flicker, and the torches suddenly blew out, one by one as if a huge gust of wind had done the deed, however there wasn't a single draft in the hall.

Suddenly, Alice was left in sheer darkness, and the halls of the empty castle seemed to moan as if the place itself was in sheer pain. Alice shivered and held her wood plank tighter in her grasp. She turned around and looked at the Mad Hatter, whom she hoped was still lying cold on the floor.

Alice took a step forward in the dark, and stretched out a hand slowly, shaking terribly. This was the first time she felt true fear since she first gazed at the infamous Red Queen's Jabberwocky for the first time.

Alice felt around in the dark like a blind woman for minutes, feeling nothing but cold dark air in front of her. She began growing weary and upset at the same time, and she began breathing hard as she fought to find a wall.

She lunged forward now, desperate, and began clawing at the air. "Come on!" she cried. But Alice found nothing.

Alice felt her blood run cold in her veins when she heard a loud and distinctive cackle throughout the castle. It bounced off every wall possible, and came back to hit Alice's delicate ears. She shrieked and began taking larger steps forward. She wanted to be as far away from the cackling as possible.

Alice suddenly heard a clicking noise, and then a sharp hiss. She screamed and fell forward hard into a thick wall, and right at the same time a light flickered, a single small light right in front of her feet.

As Alice looked down, she felt her heartbeat slow down as she saw a small red candle light up right below her feet. Red, the color red, the color which had haunted her for years at a time, even unconsciously.

Alice stumbled back and groaned as she kept her back to the wall, feeling beads of sweat run down her forehead and back, clinging onto her dress and making her feel more cold than she already did.

Alice looked to her left, and saw the candle still burning happily, the flame dancing side to side, as if mocking her. She gritted her teeth and clenched the wood plank tighter, feeling her knuckles go white.

She slowly felt her way around the wall away from the candle, and came to a small door not too far in front of her. She turned and looked back at the candle, and gasped.

A small steam was rising from the candle flame, and it danced wildly as it filled the hall with a horrid stench. Alice coughed violently, and gaped in horror as more steam began to rise from the candle, soon turning into thick clouds of smoke.

Alice felt her eyes burn as the smoke surrounded her. She threw herself at the door, dropped the plank of wood, and tugged on the doorknob as hard as she could.

The doorknob didn't bug as she pulled and pulled. Alice soon threw her fists against the hard dark oak, pounding as she screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE! ANYBODY!"

She soon found it was hard to yell out as the smoke began invading her throat and lungs. She coughed and coughed hard, fanning the smoke with her hands, although it was useless. Alice felt herself getting weak, as her head throbbed with the pain the smoke brought.

She fell to her knees against the door, one long delicate hand still on the doorknob. She felt her strength slowly seep out of her body as the smoke began making it hard for Alice to see anything at all, even her own nose in front of her.

Her eyes watered away like a wild waterfall, and she coughed once more before wheezing out painfully, "Please…someone help."

She fell to her hands this time, her head nearly colliding with the hard stone floor of the castle. She breathed a painful breath in and felt her eyes closing as the darkness swallowed her up like a giant monster.

Alice took her last inch of strength and lifted her head, and as she fought to open her eyelids barely halfway, she peered in front of her, and saw a tall dark shadow looming above her. The shadow was big and bulky, and had wild hair running up to the shoulders.

This was all Alice remembered before finally blacking out, and falling limp on the cold stone floor.

End of Chapter 16! Sorry guys, I didn't mean to make this chapter short, but gosh darn it I needed a good cliff hanger! Lol REVIEW ELSE I SEND THE HULKING DARK SHADOW TO KEEL YOU!


	17. Surgerywith no anesthesia Kidding

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hello everyone today is the day of my surgery! Dun dun dun! Yes, I know terrifying. I woke up around 7 this morning because I had to grab a small bite to eat BEFORE the surgery, because you're not allowed anything less than six hours before the surgery, so I had a toast. I am starving my arse off, scared to death, lol, and just feeling all dizzy and tired at once.

Well I just wanted you guys to know that I won't be able to post anything for a good week or so, because the doctor told me to take time off school and work, so I will be able to heal faster and better. So I just wanted you guys not to worry, I know I said the next chapter would be up soon, but because it is so darn long, and I am in the process of editing it for mistakes and whatnot, it will be delayed for a bit, but don't worry, I will be back soon!

WISH ME LUCK!

Raven

P.S. My mother might be recording me AFTER the surgery, so you never know, if the results are funny, I will post the video on YouTube, and you can all watch me make an ass out of myself lol.


	18. Minuet and a Jig

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: I am back, obviously, and here is another lovely chapter for you! Just a few quick announcements before we begin, so PLEASE READ THEM!

**1: My younger sister, who is only 15 has done some artwork which she has posted up on , and one of her many works include a picture she drew by hand, using her own imagination for my story. Although my story is based off the Tim Burton film, my younger sister decided to take her own path and so she drew the characters based on how she felt they should look for my story. She is only 15, remember that, and I'm going to post the link to the drawing right here, if you want you can leave her a comment, but please be nice, she is only 15, and she is one of the most amazing rising young artists I have ever seen. Here is the link, and the piece is called "Wonderful World"**

: .com/art/Wonderful-World-160534717 (It is a bit small, so just click on the picture itself and it will enlarge.)

**2: Here is a YouTube link I want you guys to click on, and open as a new window on your browsers, and don't start the clip right away. Well you can if you want, but the main purpose for the video is going to be used in the story sometime real soon, and I will tell you guys when, so keep the video open, it is a rather famous piece by ****Luigi Boccherini****, ****and it is called "Minuet" spelled "Menuet". I am sure everyone has heard this piece at some point, especially if you watch old British films like my mom does, haha. Anyways, just keep it open, it will be used later.**

**YouTube link:** .com/watch?v=nawqWddVlcY&feature=fvw

That is all for now guys, thanks for your reviews and comments, keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17-Minuet and a Jig

Alice woke up immediately as soon as she felt the strong, warm arms which were carrying her, drop her into a hard, cold chair. Alice cried out both from the pain of being thrown in a hard foreign object and from the discomfort of feeling the warm arms and warm chest she was cuddled up against suddenly disappear.

The smoke had lingering effects on Alice as she groaned in the chair, her head reeling and throbbing like she had never experienced before. As soon as she inhaled, she began coughing rather violently as she expelled the last of the dangerous smoke from her lungs.

She groaned once more when her head began pounding quickly like drums. All her strength had been sucked out of her body at such a fast rate she could barely breathe without feeling as if her head was about to explode right in two.

Alice suddenly heard a soft sound coming from somewhere ahead of her. It was a cute flute playing! Alice smiled softly as she kept her eyes closed, harkening to the gentle, calming calls of the flute. She was entirely focused on the joyous, spiritually uplifting music.

"_Maybe I died back in that weird castle, and this really is heaven."_ Alice pondered in her head.

The music was so sweet it was actually lulling her into a deep sleep.

"_If this is really heaven, then I'm glad I'm finally here." _Alice thought to herself once more.

No sooner was that thought in her head, when she felt her head throbbing with pain.

"_If I'm dead, why do I still feel pain?"_

Her thoughts were soon broken when the music stopped. Alice felt like she was about to cry. Where did the music go? She felt the sun beating down on her face, and making her skin warm, but without the music it didn't make a huge difference.

All of a sudden, Alice felt something hard and rather sharp jab into her arm. Her eyes flew open in fear, and she nearly screamed at the sight which lay before her.

Right before her lovely, yet bewildered eyes, sat the infamous Red Queen. To the Red Queen's left sat Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. The Red Queen didn't look that much different. Her head was always abnormally large, her eyes had a deep hatred for Alice, and her hair was blood red as Alice had remembered it all those years ago.

The only change in the Red Queen was that her hair was a little frizzed out, wild ends sticking out here and there, but she still managed to look very composed.

The Knave of Hearts looked a little exhausted, his hair was slightly more greasy, and a few grey streaks were starting to sprout on his head, but for the most part, he held a nasty grin on his thin lips as he peered into Alice's eyes, gloved hands twitching as he rested them on the Victorian styled table.

Around them was what appeared to be a soothing and fun outdoor ball, just like the one Alice had been at so very long ago when she was to be engaged. There were red balloons hanging gracefully over the tall, thick hedges which surrounded the table, a rocking horse sat near the table, but no child was on it, and various painting sat on their pedestals, calling out to Alice. Most of the paintings were those of the Red Queen, and every direction Alice looked in, she saw the horrid face.

The Red Queen nodded in Alice's direction, "Good afternoon, Um. Care for something to eat, drink?" The Red Queen hissed out sarcastically.

Alice shook her head in shock. In front of her was a fantastic feast, filled with foods she had never even seen, but she was far from hungry. Her heart pounded wildly. "How did you-it's not-how?" she wheezed out all at once, not sure or where to begin.

The Red Queen laughed. She snapped her fingers, and a tall hammerhead shark dressed in a tuxedo appeared at her side.

"Some music, please." The Red Queen ordered.

At once the hammerhead shark slid dangerously across the green grass behind the Red Queen, tail twitching about madly. He leapt up as soon as he reached a small table, and turned on an old record, bowing after the deed was done.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok guys! You can play the song now! Read the story and listen to the music for mood and effect at the same time!**

"Now then, I take it you have some questions for me, no?" The Queen giggled.

Alice glared at her, fists clenched tightly at her sides, "What have you done to the Hatter?"

The Queen rolled her eyes, "I have done nothing, and don't you take that tone with me, sit still."

Alice immediately lunged for the Queen, fingers outstretched like claws. However, the Knave of Hearts was faster, and he flew out of his chair, and grabbed a tight hold of Alice's hands in his own, and forced her down in her chair.

Alice struggled in his grasp, but she soon felt her head throbbing again, and stopped fighting. She felt tears burning her eyes, but looked at the Queen in a deadly, threatening manner.

The Queen seemed to hold the same gaze as she sat motionless. She didn't smile, but something quickly gleamed in her eyes, "I said SIT STILL." The order was spoken quite calmly, so calmly, that it shocked Alice, who was so used to hearing the Red Queen bark out orders and scream and throw fits when things never went her way.

The Red Queen noticed this and smiled sweetly, showing off her red, shiny lipstick covered lips. "Now now, Alice, let's not act foolish. I merely want to talk to you; I'm not going to cut your head off…yet."

Alice sat as still as she could, and frowned when the Knave of Hearts let her go, rubbing her aching hands and fingers.

"Now then, you wanted to know where the Mad Hatter is." The Queen spoke gently.

Alice nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would lose control once more.

"Well Alice, you should have thought to yourself to never have banished me from the Underland in the first place if you really cared about him."

Alice glared at the Queen, rage filling her quickly, "I never banished you, it was your sister!"

The Queen stopped smiling, "Doesn't matter, you were still involved."

Alice wanted to throw something at the Queen. The calm Minuet didn't seem to help one bit. It actually angered her furthermore. She didn't understand why the Queen was being so calm.

"I've had a lot of time to think, Alice. When you left the Underland, I was very pleased as you no doubt can tell, but I still felt there was something missing, and surely there was. My right to the throne!"

The Knave of Hearts winked quickly at Alice, but it was a rather nasty wink.

Alice shook her head, ready to strike the none-Queen in any way she could, "It was never yours to begin with! You stole it from your own sister! It was never yours, and it will never be yours!"

The Red Queen's face immediately began to turn beet red. Alice felt the urge to smile, knowing she had succeeded in getting a rise out of the Red Queen.

The Red Queen suddenly leapt up from her chair, with a long finger pointed at Alice as she screamed loudly, "I SHOULD HAVE ORDERED YOUR HEAD TO BE CUT OFF THE FIRST TIME I EVER LAID MY EYES ON YOU! IMPOSTER! TRAITOR! LIAR! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND TALK TO ME THIS WAY! STAYNE! STAYNE DO SOMETHING!"

The Knave of Hearts looked back and forth between Alice and the Queen, but didn't act right away.

Alice folded her arms across her chest and leaned back into the chair with a self satisfied smirk on her lips, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The Queen shook violently, still pointing a finger at Alice, face still red.

"You do not have the power or authority to give out orders anymore!" Alice yelled bravely.

With that, the Queen threw her head back and screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

The Knave of Hearts put a calming hand on the shaking Queen, but she shrugged him off.

"Mark my words, Alice, or Um, or whatever you wish to be called. I will be coming for the entire kingdom which was so rightfully mine! And when I do, the first thing I will have done to brighten my spirits, is to order your pretty little pimple of a head to be cut off!"

Alice knew she had to devise a plan to get out of the little secluded garden they were in. She looked about foxily, eyeing tons of hedges around them. There was no real way she could exit the hidden garden, but she was thinking quickly.

"Stayne! DO IT, NOW!" The Red Queen yelled out.

At once, the Knave of Hearts stood from his seat, and walked behind the Queen and stopped short at the large hedge in front of him. He waved his hands around the hedge, and at once, a large swirling hole opened up right in the middle of the hedge wall.

The Queen moved to the side, giving Alice good view of the mysterious swirling hole.

"What is that?" Alice questioned unwittingly out loud.

"That, my dear, is where I am going to throw you. It leads right to the Barren Lands. No one will hear you scream, no one will ever see you again once you enter there. All memory of you will be lost for all time, and I will have my revenge."

Alice immediately dug into her dirty stockings, one hand carefully hidden under the table.

"You in what army?" Alice needed to buy more time.

The Red Queen snorted, "All in good time, Alice. But for now, I think it's time for you to join your other traitor friends."

Alice grinned, "Yes, it is." With that, Alice pulled out from her stocking the broken piece of wood she had collected inside the castle, and quick as a flash, she leapt on the table, sending dishes and food flying everywhere at the Queen.

The Knave of Hearts tore toward her, but Alice swung the heavy piece of wood at him, managing to hit him once on the back as she leapt off the table and past his head, sending him stumbling head first into the table.

"STOP HER!" The Red Queen shouted.

Alice fell hard onto the soft grass, the piece of wood at her face, ready for action.

At once, all sorts of demonic screeches and howls erupted from inside the castle, and Alice literally felt the vibrations of the noises travel up her legs and into her bones. She shivered and held the piece of wood tighter, eyeing her surroundings carefully.

She could barely hear the calm Minuet anymore. All that she heard was cries of creatures she never thought could exist, even when compared to the Jabberwocky.

As Alice looked on, a long row of beasts she had never seen before came flying out from inside the castle she was just inside.

Alice cleverly chucked her wood piece at a few of them, knocking the larger hoofed beasts into each other.

Once a few of the horrid, dark beasts were knocked down, Alice turned her attention to the mysterious swirling hole in front of her.

She inched her way closer to the swirling hole in the hedge, and just as she had predicted, it wasn't anything as dangerous as the Queen described. Alice found herself looking down at an unconscious mad Hatter lying on the grass next to a small river near a small house, and her other friends were there waiting for her too.

She called out to them, "Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum! I am here!"

Alice was suddenly interrupted as a large hawk swooped down and clawed at her hair, sending her flying backwards away from the vortex.

"GET HER YOU MANGY THINGS!" The Queen's horrid voice rang out from somewhere.

As the beast servants tore after her, Alice rolled over to her side, and leapt up to her feet. She ducked another blow to the head as the hawk tried swooping down on her once more. Taking one last look at the Red Queen who stood fuming at her, Alice turned and ran as fast as she could, leaping head first into the swirling vortex of the hedge as slick as a cat.

Alice managed to hear the Red Queen's stretched out "NOOOOOOOOO!" behind her, but it ended quickly when the vortex shut quickly behind her, engulfing her in a world of darkness and silence.

End of Chapter! My goodness I have one messed up imagination, haha. I hope this chapter was good! A few people complained and said the last one was too short, so I hope this was a bit longer! If not, be gone! Lol I kid. I will write more next time, I promise, but I am still healing from the surgery!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	19. Links!

Slip, Slappity, Hop, the Rain Drops Plop

An "Alice in Wonderland" Story

By: Draculamomma

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I noticed the two links I posted up didn't get printed the first time correctly, so I am trying again, haha. Sorry about this silliness.

Here is the link to my sister's drawing:

h t t p : / / f u l l m e t a l m a n i a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / W o n d e r f u l – W o r l d – 1 6 0 5 3 4 7 1 7 (It is a bit small, so just click on the picture itself and it will enlarge.)

**And the ****YouTube link:** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n a w q W d d V l c Y & f e a t u r e = f v w

I spaced out the letters because it is easier that way haha

Please let me know if the links are not working for you, and if they aren't, send me a private message, and I will send you the links better on the PM.

Thanks again! Sorry about the mix up!

Raven


End file.
